


《弱水照藤花》

by yosii



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 86,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※死神同人‖原作风‖HE※CP：白梨。日番谷冬狮郎 x 黑崎夏梨注：本文写于2008年3月29日，完结于08年12月20日。因为写的很早完结也很早，所以……如有设定和98有出入，那都是时臣的错。
Relationships: 白梨





	1. Chapter 1

一 Missing,then meeting

都明白弱水三千，但取一瓢饮；却不懂有凌空攀藤的勇气，才有临照弱水的命途。  
有的时候，别人想走进自己的心里，难于上青天；可偏偏有的时候，无意间刻下的影子，却再也抹杀不掉。  
“糟了，踢球忘了看时间，回家要晚了。抄近路吧。”  
女孩无意中又跑到了这个地方。斜阳恍惚，仿佛远处的护栏那里，依旧倚着那个雪发碧眸的少年。晚风吹起女孩的黑发，发丝扬起的瞬间，一向坚强果敢的女孩，眼中仿佛有了些许温柔与忧伤。于是，脚步就此缓了下来。  
“最适合看天空的地方，么……”喃喃低语着，那墨色的眸子里，就映落了满天金红的云霞。  
一下子出现，又一下子消失，人间蒸发。纵然夏梨知道他们和自己那一哥一样，是死神，是彼岸的精灵，是自己还够不到的岁月。然而这样的突兀，让她有时候甚至会怀疑，那场球赛，会不会只是个色彩鲜明的梦境。  
然而，昔日足球场上的那些张狂的初中生们，而今都老老实实的不再和自己抢地盘了。朋友们偶尔也会提起“冬狮郎怎么不见了”，“还想和他一起踢球呢”诸如此类的话题。这才让夏梨觉得，那并不是自己单纯的梦境与想象。扶住自己肩头的温度，挡在自己身前的羽织，轰然倒塌的冰塑，还有指尖抚过银发的柔软，都是曾有过的真实……那么，既然这样，总会有再见的那天吧。微微一笑，女孩的眼中回复了飞扬的神采。相似又不同的天空，真实又恍惚的回忆，对于自己，对于他，唯有相信。  
那家伙，是个靠得住的人呢。连夏梨自己都没有意识到，不知何时，自己对冬狮郎的定义，就成了这样子。是帮助自己踢球时候的霸气与信任，还是面对虚挥下剑刃的自负与傲然？  
谁知道呢。  
“我回来了。”  
“阿，夏梨，欢迎回来。”游子刚从厨房端出了一盆汤，笑逐颜开地迎上来。  
九死一生的冬季之战结束後，游子和夏梨也都知道了其他人的身份。一哥是死神代理，露琪亚的死神身份，还有那个够衰够吵的死老爸竟然是深藏不露的王族特务，这些事情，现在都已经不是什么秘密了。露琪亚接替了空座原来的那个死神车毂大叔，正式成为派驻空座的死神，顺理成章的搬到家里来住。  
“一哥呢？”夏梨发现一护没在。  
“他和露琪亚姐姐一起出去了。说他们在外面吃。”  
“阿。老婆。儿子终于长大了阿。”一心扑到真咲的遗像前号啕大哭……  
“白痴一样……”夏梨一脸无奈。

此刻，静灵廷内正在召开队长会议。  
“这次冬季之战的胜利，很大程度上是因为得到了假面军团的相助。之後他们就销声匿迹了。”山本总队长波澜不惊地总结，“冬季之战，尸魂界损失惨重。众所周知，假面军团都是护廷十三番曾经的队长与副队，而今的尸魂界，不能再缺少队长。”顿了一下，他接着说，“为此，日番谷队长，请你与副队松本乱菊去现世，联络死神代理黑崎一护，找到假面军团，希望他们能重新归队，担任队长。”  
“是。”  
就这样，十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎，带着自己的副队松本乱菊，再一次踏入了泛着白芒的穿界门。

“队长，看样子咱们还要住在织姬家里了。我想念她的料理了。怎么样，一起吗？”一出穿界门，松本就戏谑起来，原形毕露……  
想起井上那令人汗颜的料理方式，日番谷只觉得一个头两个大。“不了，我直接去黑崎一护家，你一会儿也过来吧。”银发少年双手插在兜里，皱着眉，头也不回地走掉。  
由于现在大家都已知晓了身份，去找黑崎一护的话就没有再走窗户的必要了。虽然日番谷很清楚一护的灵压并不在这里，然而他还是来到门前，按响了门铃。也许，也许，连他自己都没有意识到，他有些希望再次见到那个人，那个开朗，坚强，顽强拼博到最後一刻的黑发女孩，黑崎一护的妹妹。真是可惜，自己竟还一直不知道她的名字。  
开门的是游子，看到门外的陌生来客，愣了一下：“你好。”  
“我来找黑崎一护。”  
“哥哥他出去了，请先进来吧。”游子很礼貌地将日番谷让进屋里。眼前的这个人，发色，瞳色，还有神情，都给人感觉有着冰雪的温度。  
听见门响的声音，夏梨还以为是一护和露琪亚回来了，就从房间里走出来。不想映入眼帘的这个人，雪发碧眸，傲视堂皇，随随便便瞥来的眼神中流露着独一无二的凛冽与桀骜。除了他，还能有谁？  
“冬狮郎？”夏梨惊呼出声，接着嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度。手在一瞬间攥紧，随即松开。在这个世界里，奇迹这个东西，大概是真的存在吧。就如同当初足球跌下斜坡的时候，是他拣起归还再莫名消失；就如同偌大的城市里，他倚在护栏上然後自己一步一步走近；就如同面对自己无法打败的虚，他口中的“端坐霜天吧，冰轮丸”；就如同，毫无预兆地，他又一次出现在了自己眼前。  
日番谷看着女孩走出屋墙的阴影，看着女孩的眼角眉梢神采飞扬，看着一瞬间屋子里仿佛洒开了的一大片阳光。隐隐有个声音告诉自己，没有遁着灵压去找一护真是个正确的选择。于是连自己习惯性皱起的眉都微微展开。这个笑着，叫着自己名字的女孩，是如此真实地，站在自己面前了。


	2. Chapter 2

二 Wind from the high

“好久不见了呐。”  
“阿。”日番谷挠了挠头，“上次忘了问你，叫什么名字？”  
“夏梨。”接着，夏梨一伸手介绍游子，“这是游子。游子，他是日番谷冬狮郎。”  
“稀客呀，日番谷队长。”一心也出现了。  
“黑崎一心。”日番谷略一点头，直接切入正题，“你认得假面军团的人么？知道他们在哪里么？”  
一心听见这两句话，愣了一下。虽然只是短短一瞬，却相当可疑。日番谷看在眼里，神色不变，却暗自沉吟。他知道一心是王族特务，知道很多事情。不过，这样两句话，有哪里不妥么……  
“山本总队长希望假面军团能重新担任队长之位，所以派我来交涉。”说着，碧色的眸子观察着一心的神色。  
“阿，不知道。”一心只是刚才那一刻的失态，现在大大咧咧地笑着，“还是等一护回来再问他吧。”  
这时候，门开了。一护，露琪亚和乱菊走了进来。  
“队长，你不是要找一护么？”  
日番谷一脸不耐烦。“他不是回来了么……”  
“阿，是你阿。一护的妹妹。”乱菊看见了夏梨，笑的一脸灿烂向她打招呼，“还记得我么？”  
糟了，忘记她的名字了。夏梨只好讪笑着，回答：“阿，你是冬狮郎的副队长……”  
“乱菊小姐，你认识夏梨阿？”一护还不知道他们见过面的事情。  
“黑崎一护，我正要找你。”日番谷开了口，“你知不知道假面军团他们在什么地方？”  
一护挠了挠头，回答：“他们好像不在这里了。至少不在原来的地方了。钵玄的结界可以完全隐藏灵压的痕迹。”  
“是么……”日番谷沉吟着，这下就没办法了。  
“不过，井上曾经找到过他们的结界。”一护补充了一句。  
“织姬不在家，所以我去找一护和露琪亚。”乱菊说。  
露琪亚解释：“阿，今天井上去她的亲戚家了，明天一早就回来。”  
“既然这样，松本，你先回尸魂界向总队长报告，我等明天井上回来再问她。”日番谷下了命令。  
乱菊垂下眼帘，“是……”她知道自己的队长是什么意思，尽快完成任务，好让自己回到尸魂界，回到银的身旁。市丸银是山本总队长在蓝染身边布下的眼线。冬季之战蓝染的这个得力助手突然倒戈相向，让他很有些措手不及。然而市丸与蓝染以命相搏，身受重伤，此刻还躺在四番队的病院昏迷不醒。若不是山本总队长要求副队随行，乱菊是不会轻易离开的。  
银，也许从一开始，我就有些怪你。并非恨你。只是，你什么都不和我说，总是一个人承担，一个人走掉。你知不知道，拣来的小猫早已经长成豹子，牙尖爪利，不是需要呵护的娇弱宠物了。至少，让我与你一起分担一些阿。这样的想法，究竟是你任性，还是我任性？我可以不再去管你走掉过多少次，只是这一次，这一次，我要在你身边，好好看着走不掉的你，直到你醒来。因为从一开始，我就从未想过，离开你……  
“谢谢队长。”乱菊低声说了一句，转身离开了。一护，露琪亚都露出隐隐担忧的神色。  
日番谷也转身欲离开。  
“你要去哪儿？”夏梨问他。  
“大概，屋顶吧。”日番谷说着，走了出去。

嵌在天幕里的一弯新月，寒光泠泠。冬季之战刚过，正是春寒料峭。日番谷随意地坐在屋脊上，出神地看着月亮。脑际闪过夏梨的那句“好久不见了呐。”，嘴角逸出一丝轻笑，“好久不见”，是么。冬季之战用“转界结柱”将整个空座搬到了尸魂界的近郊，并让所有魂魄都进入沉睡状态。日番谷在来现世之前，曾经碰巧经过尸魂界的那个黑崎医院，脑子里鬼使神差的出现了夏梨的面容，兼而那时自己的副队恰巧没在，他就顺便凑近玻璃，瞧了一眼熟睡的女孩。只是一眼，却已足矣。当然，这件事谁也不知道。要是松本知道，就不是一句“队长，你在偷窥么”这么简单的问题了。而更重要的是，自己不能再回答“不是阿”……

夏梨走到院子里。她只是单纯的想知道，那家伙会不会真的跑到屋顶上去了。一抬起头，就见到了那一抹桀骜不驯的银发。而夏梨的身影出现在院子里的那一刻，屋脊上的银发少年也倾下了目光。两方各自不为人知的思念，会不会有交集呢？  
“呐，冬狮郎，你在上面干什么？”  
“上面的风景好。”日番谷抬起头，看着深色的天幕，与那一弯新月。谁是谁眉头纠结的痕，谁是谁心上缠绵的伤。  
夏梨皱了皱眉：“哈？风景哪里好了？”  
雪发碧眸的少年，懒洋洋地起身，自屋脊上轻盈地一纵而下。接着一把揽过女孩的肩，纵身上跃。夏梨只觉得耳际生风，等到反应过来已经到了屋脊。什么？这家伙，刚才，刚才……夏梨张了张嘴，却发现身旁少年的目光已经望向天际。不由得跟着望过去，深色天幕之下，万家灯火辉煌，一派祥和安宁的景象。而少年的嘴角，逸出一丝若隐若现的笑。夏梨一时看得心中剧震，难以分辨是布满视野的壮观夜景慑人心魄，还是少年洒脱帅气的笑容更加的镂骨铭心。  
一阵风过。“阿嚏！”此时还是早春时节，夜风凉意甚浓。  
“瞧，还是回去吧。”少年的眉纠结起来，“高处的风，最冷……所以，也最寂寞。”  
“既然如此，那为什么不找一个人，和你一起站在高处。”夏梨喃喃着。是因为，畏惧寒冷么……若自己可以承受高处的凛冽，是否就可以站在他身边……  
日番谷看了一眼夏梨，什么都没说。夜风过处，眼神凛冽，雪发轻扬。那个瞬间，就此印在了夏梨的心里。静立半晌，像刚才一样，少年揽住她的肩，轻轻一纵，跃下屋脊。“回去吧。”转过身去，日番谷的手攥紧，随即又松开。银发少年双手插兜，向院外走去。夏梨，现在，还不可以。也许以後，等你成为死神……  
“你去哪儿？”  
日番谷近乎无奈地挠了挠头：“井上家。她要是回来，是不会到这里的吧……”  
看着那一抹银色从自己眼中消失。女孩扪心自问：夏梨阿夏梨，你可以做到，站在他身边，而不畏惧寒冷么……  
突然就下定决心。无论如何，一定要试试。如果你是，黑崎夏梨的话。


	3. Chapter 3

三 Left and right

第二天一早，井上刚到自己家门口，就被屋顶的日番谷叫住了。  
“听一护说，你能感受到假面军团的灵压？你知不知道他们在哪里？”  
井上当初只是因为感受到一护的灵压，才能找到假面军团，若要她去找这些人的灵压，就有些力不从心了。  
“阿，这样阿，好罢。”日番谷料想大概这里线索又断了，于是动身去了浦原商店。  
“欢迎。”浦原夸张的声音响起，“阿咧，这不是日番谷队长嘛。”  
“浦原，你知道怎么找到假面军团么？”  
日番谷只觉得，那一瞬间，浦原虽然以扇子遮住了面容，却还是能感到他身体剧震。  
“浦原喜助，到底是怎么回事。”日番谷眉头紧锁，眼神转冷。他的语气，不是提问，而是冷静的命令。  
“如果，你执意要知道的话，日番谷队长……”浦原喜助帽沿低垂，看不清神色，“我建议你直接去问黑崎一心……他是当事人，比我更清楚……”

今天是周末，不用去上学。  
饭桌上。夏梨突然问一护：“一哥，你是怎么成为死神的阿？”  
“阿？”一护习惯性地皱起眉头，“这件事说来话长了……”于是一护就简要地说了他们被虚袭击，露琪亚把死神能力传给自己的事情。  
“把死神的能力给你是重罪？”夏梨皱起了眉头。这条看来行不通……  
“嗯，所以白哉和恋次抓走了露琪亚。而那时候白哉砍了我的锁结和魄睡，让我失去了死神的能力。”一护回忆着。  
“那，那你现在不是死神代理么？”游子很担心地问。  
“当时我被浦原先生救了，之後是他训练我重新成为死神的。”  
“训练？死神可以训练出来？怎么个训练法阿？”夏梨微微一笑，心底燃起了一盏希望之灯。  
“嗯，一上来lesson1，浦原先生让我的魂魄和小雨对打，lesson2是砍断了因果之链，把我扔进‘绝望的深坑’，在三天内，变成死神，或者变成虚。没有後路。”  
“幸好你变成死神了，要不就被灭了……”露琪亚叼着勺子含糊不清地说，“那样你就太对不起我了，一护。”露琪亚开玩笑的说，“亏我当初还特意演了场戏，让大哥放过你呢……”  
“别忘了，要不是我变成了死神，你也死定了，露琪亚。”一护提醒她，“还有，现在白哉可打不过我了。”  
“你少得意，大哥那绝对是故意放你一马的。”虽然知道不是那么回事，露琪亚还是这么说，故意气一护。  
“哼，下回就让你见识见识，到底是谁放谁一马。”沉吟了一下，一护说，“浦原先生说过一句话，思想的力量，要比铁还要强韧。大概就是因为想着要拼死救出露琪亚，不管遇到多强的敌人，都拼死坚持着，最後才能这样回来的吧。”一护看着露琪亚，眼神坚定，接着慢慢流露出笑意。露琪亚看着一护，嘴角微微扬起。两人相视而笑，心照不宣。  
“接着lesson3是让我和他对打，好得到我的斩月。”一护回到了话题，“还真是神奇呢，就这样又变回死神了。不过也是很危险的，绝对，要拚上性命的。”一护摊了摊手。  
装作埋头吃饭的夏梨再一次下定了决心。“我吃饱了，呐，出去玩了。”夏梨跑了出去。出去，玩么……一丝微笑浮现在夏梨的嘴角。  
一哥也一直是在赌嘛，那么这一次，自己也不妨赌一回。就赌自己，能够成为死神！  
夏梨向浦原商店跑去，中途碰上了走向自己家的日番谷。  
“冬狮郎。是要去我家么？”  
“阿。有点事情，我要问清楚。”  
“嗯，那我先走啦。我也有点事情要办。拜。”夏梨挥着手跑掉了。冬狮郎，我要变强，变强，最後强到，能和你一起站在高高的天空。一定会的！  
日番谷看着一脸灿烂的女孩挥着手跑开，直到那个身影完全消失，才转身继续走向黑崎家。某个以为，穿上死霸装，就可以离天空更近；另一个却不知道，等待自己的，是更加遥远，拔地而起的陌生。  
坚定的步伐，停在了浦原商店的门口。  
“阿？我再向你申明一遍，我才是空座Red！”正在挥舞着扫把全垒打的甚太看见了夏梨。  
“无聊。”出乎意料的，夏梨竟不在乎这件事情了，“我是来找你们店长的。”  
“欢迎。”万年不变的戏谑声调。  
“浦原喜助，我要成为死神。”

因为是周末，一护带着露琪亚和游子出去玩了。家里只有一心一个人。  
“黑崎一心，我有事情问你。”日番谷走进黑崎家，“浦原喜助说，你是当事人，比他更清楚。”碧色的眸子泛着冷光，一步一步逼近。日番谷从一开始就觉得，这件事情的真相，也许埋藏着沉睡千年的秘密。  
黑崎一心身体剧震，“他，打算告诉你了？”  
“你们到底在瞒着什么？”此刻的日番谷已经有些像发怒的狮子了。  
沉默半晌。  
“是，你的身世。”黑崎一心深吸了一口气，语调平静。  
“我的，身世？”日番谷猛然睁大了碧色的眸子。  
“知道这件事情的只有我，浦原，夜一，空鹤，还有石田【注1】。再有，就是现在假面军团里的那些人了。突然听到你提起假面军团，所以稍微有些惊异。其实也没什么啦。”  
惊异？日番谷不置一辞，然而眉头又紧了几分。因为那种反应，决不仅仅是他所说的，惊异……

“……怎么……”浦原喜助以扇子遮住脸庞，帽沿下的目光闪烁不定。  
夏梨没有说话，只是看着眼前的店长，瞳意坚定。  
“当初黑崎先生是为了救朽木小姐，那么，你的理由又是什么呢？”  
“为了成为死神。”  
“黑崎小姐，恕我直言，以你的灵力，死後一定会成为死神的。何必急于一时呢？”  
夏梨突然想起以前，自己看着魂魄还会说“不管看不看得见，只要不相信，就等于没有” 这样的话，而此刻，却坚定无比地试图去踏足那个世界。真是造化弄人。  
“用我的方法，万一弄不好，结果可是，死。”浦原伸手扶住自己的帽子。  
“是你说的，思想的力量，要比铁还强韧。”夏梨双手在胸前交叉，“我考虑得很清楚。”  
“你确定？”  
“确、定。”女孩直视店长，毫不退缩，一字一顿，语气坚定不移。  
浦原默然半晌。  
“好。你打算什么时候开始？”  
“现在。”  
“……不要着急，我这边还需要准备一下。今天夜里一点，到这里来吧。”

【注1】：黑崎一心口中的石田是指石田龙弦，雨龙的父亲。


	4. Chapter 4

四 Black Kimono

夏梨的身影从浦原的视线里一消失，他就拿起话筒，拨通了电话。  
“喂喂，黑崎先生么？”  
“阿，浦原先生阿。”  
听到一护的声音响起，浦原问他：“令妹刚刚来找我的事情，黑崎先生知道么？”  
“夏梨，去找你？”此时，一护，露琪亚和游子正在空座中央公园散步。这时候能去找浦原的，只可能是夏梨了。  
想到刚才餐桌上的对话，正是夏梨挑起的话题。露琪亚猛地抢过手机：“难道，她是要你帮她成为死神？”  
“阿。而且黑崎小姐十分坚定。我想问问，你们知道原因么？”  
露琪亚看着一护。两个人一头雾水，面面相觑。“不知道……”  
“我安排她今晚来我这里。黑崎先生……”浦原截断了话头，然而言下之意很明白，这样做，合适么？  
“我知道了。”挂断电话，沉默。  
“一护？”“哥哥？”  
“如果，这是她本意的话，我是不会阻止的。”可是夏梨，到底为什么，你会突然做出这样的决定呢？

夏梨回到了家里。  
“我回来了。”  
“阿，那么，日番谷队长，这件事情还是以後再说吧。”一心笑得没心没肺，如临大赦，“有些事情，大概不知道的话要更好。”  
“看样子你也没打算真的说吧……”日番谷转身离开，“我回尸魂界了。”这後半句，日番谷自觉有些多余，然而他还是说出来了。如今一回去，下次再见，就不知道是什么时候了，一年，十年，几十年，谁知道呢。这一句，权当是道别吧。  
“呐，再见了。”夏梨暗自说，也许不久，就可以在尸魂界见到你了。  
“阿。”少年的身影又一次消失了。突兀的来，突兀的走。你一向这样是吧，冬狮郎？  
晚饭的餐桌上，气氛有些怪异。神色不安的游子，时不时交换眼色的一护和露琪亚，还有莫名其妙的一心……只有夏梨神色不惊的吃饭，看不出一点异常。  
“再来一碗。”  
游子一惊。“哦。”

是夜，弯月高悬。夏梨偷偷溜出了门。  
“这是打算上哪儿阿？”  
转过头去，站在身後的是身穿死霸装的一护和露琪亚。  
“你们知道的吧。”夏梨不是笨蛋，就凭餐桌上众人各异的表情，已经猜到了。  
“是你自己的决定？”  
“嗯。”  
沉默，之後一护开了口，“当心，别死掉了阿。”挥了挥手，他转身和露琪亚消失在夜色中。一护相信自己的妹妹，相信她的决定，相信她的灵力，更相信她的坚强。因为一护知道，若是夏梨做不来的事情，是会拜托自己完成的，就像当初拜托自己去救茶渡的鹦鹉一样，而现在这件事情，是夏梨自己执意要去完成的，就该是她做得到的。既然这样，就要相信她，而不是，阻碍她。  
“谢谢。一哥。”夏梨喃喃着，最後看了一眼自己家，转身向浦原商店跑去。一定，会回来的！

月色中，黑发女孩一把推开了浦原商店的门。  
“欢迎。”浦原语音低沉，“黑崎小姐，做好觉悟了么？”看到夏梨微微的颔首，浦原转身，“跟我来。”  
如同一哥说的，夏梨来到了那个壮观的地下训练场。  
“那么，我们开始吧。”浦原直接推出了夏梨的魂魄，“这一关叫做‘绝望的深坑’，也可以叫做‘锁之侵蚀’，不知道黑崎先生提到过没有？”  
“等等，第一关不是应该和小雨对打么？”夏梨揪了揪自己胸口的因果之链，问他。  
“阿。上次黑崎先生是因为锁结和魄睡被破坏了，才有小雨的那一关，好帮他恢复灵力的。你就不用了。记住，你有三天时间。成为死神再上来吧。祝你好运，黑崎小姐。”  
一直静立一旁的铁斋突然出手，一柄巨斧，砍断了夏梨的因果之链。“缚道之九十九，禁。”夏梨立刻反手被缚，动弹不得。  
浦原举起扇子摆了个pose。“Go。”。  
夏梨和铁斋，就此一同跌进了深不可测的大坑。  
夏梨抬起头，看着几乎遥不可见的出口。可恶，这鬼东西，怎样才能上去？正想着，锁链末端突然就开始侵蚀，它们相互纠结着，咬噬着，一点一点剥落。仿佛灵魂一点一点被抽离出身体，突如其来的疼痛让夏梨倒在地上，牙关紧咬，动弹不得。  
时间一点一点过去，锁链也越来越短。夏梨闭上眼睛，近乎疯狂地想着，既然自己省了第一关，那么就说明，自己是有灵力的。那么，想，想自己的灵力，然後去抓住，去掌控。那个成为死神的力量！  
一次又一次剧烈的侵蚀。愈加剧烈的疼痛终于让夏梨彻底昏了过去。

“这里，是什么地方？”夏梨发现自己站在一个空空荡荡的地方。一望无际的平展地面，有着浅浅的积水。而在自己面前不远处，矗立着一面巨大的镜子。难以想象的高大，直通天际。说是直通天际，其实也不一定。因为这个世界，仿佛满是白色的迷雾，根本看不清太远和太高的地方。然而，还是能感受到那镜子拔地而起的惊人气势。  
向前走了一步，踏过的积水生出一圈圈的涟漪，低头看去，自己的倒影微微晃动着，隐约，模糊，变幻。夏梨慢慢的，走近了那面镜子。当她站在镜子面前的时候，看见镜子里的那个自己，身着死霸装，扛着一把斩魄刀，自信地笑。  
“哟。”镜子里的自己对自己说。这感觉，真荒谬。  
“我要成为死神。”夏梨平静的说，“我要死神的力量。”  
“你知道这里是什么地方么？”镜子里的女孩径自踱起步来。  
夏梨举目四顾。这个无边无际的世界？  
“这是你的内心世界。呐，我已经好心的给你解释了。既然你能找到这里，说明你还是有死神能力的。那么接下来，只要你找到自己的斩魄刀，我就把死神的力量给你。”说完，夏梨发现自己身旁，镜里镜外，都出现了无数的斩魄刀，各式各样。她甚至看到了一哥那斩月，和冬狮郎的冰轮丸。  
“呐，开始找吧。没有时间限制，不过，”镜中的夏梨，提条件了，她举起一根手指，“只给你一次机会。可要想好了阿。”  
夏梨看着无穷无尽的斩魄刀，看着镜中微笑的那个自己。  
这么多的斩魄刀……自己的世界，自己的力量，么……等等，主宰着这个世界的，不正是自己么。那么，不妨赌一下。女孩试着向着镜子伸出手，然而，自己的手竟然真的伸进了镜子，仿佛那镜子，也只是一层轻雾。夏梨一把抓住了镜中的自己。“你，就是我的斩魄刀吧。”  
说着，一把将那个自己拽出了镜子。镜子里的女孩不见了，所有的斩魄刀也都不见了，除了，自己手上的这把，银光流转，白雾蒸腾。  
夏梨突然就醒过来了。等她清醒过来，发现自己不知怎么已经出了那个深坑，正躺在地下训练场的地上。坐起身来，她看见穿在自己身上的，正是黑色的死霸装。而自己的手边，搁着一把浅打。然而，并非自己方才从镜子里拿出的那一把。  
“恭喜，黑崎小姐。你现在，已经可以算是半个死神了。”


	5. Chapter 5

五 Kidou's king

日番谷向总队长做完了报告，回到了十番队队舍。  
浦原喜助，黑崎一心，四枫院夜一，志波空鹤，石田龙弦，还有假面军团……日番谷坐在队舍的屋顶，暗自沉吟。关于自己的身世么……黑崎一心这个家伙，都已经这么明白的说出来了，自己怎么可能不去查清楚？浦原和黑崎一心都不打算直说，夜一行踪飘忽，石田龙弦又不认识，假面军团更是下落不明。现在，能去找的，好像只有空鹤了。志波空鹤，就是那个西流魂街最负盛名的焰火师傅？  
好歹也是西流魂街出身，日番谷还是很清楚这个名字的。不过问题在于，他压根就不知道志波空鹤在什么地方。  
“不管怎样，好歹也要试着去找找吧。”  
今天是休息日，他原本是打算直接去西流魂街的，却觉得还是应当去一趟四番队的病院。日番谷从十番队带了一支水仙，踏进了四番队的大门。  
看到松本托着腮，坐在病床旁边怔怔的样子，日番谷走了过去。  
“队长。”乱菊听见脚步，回过头来。静默半晌，乱菊说：“卯之花队长说，银能不能醒来，全靠他自己了。”病床上的人，脸色苍白。他脸上的表情，再不是玩世不恭的笑容，而是像个单纯的孩子，卸去了全部的伪装。看他这样平静，与其说是昏迷不醒，倒不如说是沉沉睡去。那修长的手上插着吊针，各种仪器摆在他病床周围，平静地发出各种声音。日番谷看着市丸银，眼前仿佛就出现了冬季之战时候，这家伙手执神枪，与蓝染周旋的场面，让所有的人都为之一凛。  
“放心吧，这家伙肯定会醒来的。”日番谷轻声说。不管多大的风浪，也都闯过来了。那么，现在能做的，就是相信他吧，松本。日番谷将水仙插在桌上的花瓶里，转身离开。  
“谢谢。”乱菊微微一笑。银，你一定会醒来的，是吧。  
“黑崎小姐，你比令兄要快了不少呢。”浦原扇着扇子，“刚刚过去了一天零四个小时。而且，你也根本没有变成虚的迹象。”浦原戏谑地笑着，“说到做死神，你可能比黑崎先生要更有才能吧。”  
夏梨拿起手边的浅打，反复端详：“你说，我现在只能算是半个死神？”  
“当然，你还不知道你的斩魄刀的名字吧？”浦原说，“我已经决定，送你去真央灵术院，通过学习成为正式的死神。”看着女孩一脸的不解，浦原解释道，“真央是尸魂界培养死神的学院。黑崎先生那一套，用在你身上不合适。你最好还是通过正规的学习成为死神。我认为你希望成为的，是死神，而不是死神代理吧。”浦原刻意咬住了死神这个词。  
尸魂界么。那好阿，正是自己希望的。夏梨微微一笑，暗自握紧了手中的浅打。  
“你先回家去吧，黑崎小姐。真央那边我会替你安排好的。到时我会通知你。”

于是夏梨就回到了家里。  
“我回来了。”  
“哇。”一开门，游子就直接扑了上来，“夏梨……”  
拍了拍游子的肩膀，夏梨笑着说：“我这不是回来了么。”看见游子身後的一护和露琪亚，夏梨更是笑得一脸灿烂。一哥，露琪亚，谢谢你们。若非你们这样的支持与帮助，我想，现在的我，也只能是对着那片似曾相识的天空，像某个人一样说着怀念吧。  
“一哥，浦原说，他会安排我去什么真央。”  
“是么？”露琪亚抢过话头，“那很好阿，至少比眼前某个身为死神代理却不会用鬼道的家伙要强很多啦。”说完很是挑衅地瞟了一眼身边的一护。  
“啰嗦呐……”  
“不过，”露琪亚补充，“在真央学习的话，就只有放假的时候才能回来了……”  
游子的眼泪立刻涌了出来。“夏梨。”  
“好啦好啦，”夏梨把手放到游子的肩上，“我保证，一有时间一定会回来的啦。”

夏梨身着真央的校服，挎着自己的浅打跟着浦原喜助踏进校门的时候，难以想象初春的阳光一片暖白，如此的强烈刺眼。没错，是浦原喜助亲自领着夏梨来到了真央。  
“加贺老师，那黑崎小姐就拜托你了。”浦原微微颔首，留下了夏梨。  
冬季之战让浦原喜助这个原本从尸魂界销声匿迹的家伙大出风头。这个原12番队队长，技术开发局第一任局长，亲自把一个孩子领进真央？而那孩子，身为一回生，就拥有了自己的浅打？这些消息在院生之间流传的速度，绝对比得上夜一的瞬步。  
夏梨经加贺的指点，前往自己的宿舍。下了楼经过训练场，正巧场上在进行六回生的鬼道实践课。女孩停下了脚步，远远的观望。  
“星罗棋布的兽之骨，尖塔，红晶，钢铁的车轮，动即是风，止即是空，长枪互击之声满溢虚城，”练习的六回生们用左手捉住右腕，“破道之六十三，雷吼炮！”  
闪着白光的雷吼炮，不是划着弧线四处乱飞，就是力道不够，在空中就湮灭了。没有一个人，碰得到靶子。  
“大家再做一遍。第一组，上前。”负责实践课的藤野说，“雷吼炮一向难以控制，一定要多加练习。”

一瞬间，一种毫无预兆的感觉突然出现，仿佛有什么，就要冲破自己的血液，肌肤。一切的感觉都无比的熟悉。冥冥之中，有个声音告诉自己，照着，一起做吧。夏梨举起了右手，向着远处的靶子比了一下。刚才他们说的那一长串话是些什么来着？阿，忘记了……算了，直接说最後一句吧。“破道之六十三，雷吼炮。”  
刺目的白芒瞬间吞没了所有人的视线，训练场被白光笼罩。突然出现的巨大雷光越过那些院生的头顶，准确无误地落在了她瞄准的那个靶子上。  
“轰！”靶子被打得碎成了粉末。  
夏梨张大了嘴巴。“糟了，这下，是不是闯祸了？……”  
六回生们纷纷回过头来，无比诧异地看着远处这个黑发的小女孩。陌生的脸庞，瘦削的身材，还有，腰间的浅打。难道，她就是浦原喜助领来的那个小孩子？  
从三楼的窗户，加贺无意间将整件事情，尽收眼底。他也惊得合不拢嘴……天哪，这个女孩的鬼道，简直就像当年的日番谷队长……不，也许还要更强……记得当年日番谷队长在综合鉴定大会上首次使出雷吼炮，是听了一遍咏唱，背下来并成功使出来的。而这个女孩，根本没咏唱，就……  
这孩子，竟是个鬼道的天才？！  
藤野暗自一凛，向女孩走近了些，问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“黑崎夏梨。”  
大概只有传言这种东西，真的会比瞬步还要快……一夜之间，就连她自己都不知道，“黑崎夏梨”的头上已经被冠上了“鬼道之王”的称号。如今要论真央的“风云人物”，从女孩被浦原领进来的那一刻起，就注定别人无出其右了。


	6. Chapter 6

六 Crowd, as the road

日番谷在西流魂街打听了很久，仿佛没有人知道她住在哪里。这件事，看来是要慢慢来了。从一区到第八十区，志波空鹤肯定会在什么地方。  
日番谷摇了摇头，回到了自己的家里。  
“奶奶，我回来了。”   
“冬狮郎阿。”奶奶看见日番谷的身影，笑意让年迈的老人仿佛一下子年轻了许多。这个孩子，一有时间就会回来陪着自己，真是孝顺呢。  
日番谷像小时候一样，坐在院子里。他抬起头，映入眼帘的天空，竟然又是那样的璀璨，华丽，与自己的回忆一幕幕重叠。“让人怀念呐。”然而这句话说完，他蓦然意识到，出现在自己脑海中的，竟不再是自己和雏森一起吃西瓜的情景，而是自己倚在护栏上，身边满是那黑发女孩的灿烂气息。  
一颦，一笑，隐约就出现在头顶淡金色的云朵上，少年清凛的眸中不知不觉就染上了一丝温柔。  
“真是的。”日番谷闭上了眼睛，再见到她没准就是几十年以後了。现在还是不要想她了。快些查出自己的身世吧。  
日番谷回过头。“奶奶，我小的时候，是怎么来到这里的？”也许，奶奶会知道一些什么。  
老人低下头，想了很久。“我几乎都快忘记了。”奶奶慢悠悠地说，“当时是一个男人抱着还是襁褓中的你找到我，让我收养你。他告诉我，你名叫日番谷冬狮郎，接着就走了。”  
“奶奶，那您知不知道他是什么人？”  
老人缓缓地摇了摇头。  
是么……日番谷沉默了。

在真央学习的东西，无非也就是斩拳走鬼，所谓斩术，白打，瞬步，鬼道。而在这其中，以繁复的鬼道最为难学。在鬼道方面，夏梨不折不扣是个天才，无论怎样复杂艰深的鬼道，但凡听过一遍，就可以完全掌握，加上别的内容她也学得很快，比方灵力的掌控。于是就一再的跳级，不出几周，她就已经从一回生变成了四回生。  
“唉，不知道什么时候才能毕业，去护廷十三番呢……”女孩也听说了，成绩最优秀的院生，可以自主选择想去的番队，除非是某个队长亲自指定进入自己的番队。  
夏梨正坐在真央里最大的那棵樱花树上，托着腮，皱起了眉。虽然是很想，但是……女孩也知道，自己所擅长的，只是鬼道，其余除了瞬步还没有学，斩术和白打只是较好而已，并非“最优秀”。  
同一棵樱花树阿。加贺偶然抬头见到树上的女孩，回忆瞬间就回到了很久以前。想起了那个年纪虽小却冠上天才之名的风云人物，日番谷冬狮郎。眼前的情景，仿佛和当时的回忆，一点一点，交叠起来。  
树上的女孩微微抬着头，透过樱花的缝隙，出神地望着天空。冬狮郎，至少我们现在，在同一片天空下了。虽然不知道你会不会抬起头望上它一眼，可是，万一你会呢。这也是一种，幸福了吧。风吹起女孩墨色的发丝，也吹起眼角眉梢淡淡的思念。  
我们到底有没有可能，在同一时间抬头仰望同一片天空呢，冬狮郎？

一番队。  
“日番谷队长，再过两天就是去真央灵术院视察的日子了。这一直是五番队的任务，不过现在五番队的队长空缺，鉴于你一直接手五番队务，所以这件事情就一并交给你了。”  
“是。”  
回到十番队的执务室，日番谷一眼就看见了睡死在沙发上的松本，还有桌上堆积如山的公文。日番谷暗自叹了口气，坐到椅子上拿起了笔。毕竟，她也很辛苦吧，市丸那家伙，也不快些醒过来。  
“日番谷君？”  
“是日番谷队长……”雪发碧眸的少年抬起头，目光迎上了走进门来的雏森。  
“快到去真央视察的日子了吧？我听说这一次是日番谷君负责。”雏森一笑，“我是五番的副队，可是一定要去的。”  
“好吧好吧。”日番谷开始不停手地批着公文了，“松本这家伙也是吵着要去……去真央视察有那么好玩么……一个一个都抢着去……”  
“阿！来视察的队长马上就来了。”今天的真央，简直就像是炸开了锅。确切的说，从一开始得到“有队长要来真央视察”的这个消息开始，院生们就没有一刻安生。  
“真想一睹队长的风采阿！”  
“据说这次是来了一个队长，两个副队长！”  
“队长们那可都是，传奇一样的人物阿。”  
院生们将一条道路挤得水泄不通。夏梨在樱花树上睡得过了头，醒来就发现自己已经挤不进人群了……无奈下，插着手站在人群後面，皱起了眉头。  
“阿！来了来了！”院生们在一瞬间沸腾了。  
“是，十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎！”  
“他可是尸魂界的少年天才，史上最年轻的队长阿！”  
“还有五番副队雏森桃，和十番副队松本乱菊！”  
夏梨简直不能相信自己的耳朵。什么？是他来了？！可恶！自己怎么不早点过来呢！现在根本就挤不进去了阿！听得人群的欢呼声不绝于耳，沸腾声逐渐接近了这里，料想是冬狮郎已经走过来了。怎么才能让他知道自己在这里呢？  
女孩皱着眉头，咬紧牙关。突然想到自己当初留下他的方法，是狠狠地把足球踢过去。看样子，不强横一点是不行了。于是心生一计，邪邪一笑，灵压飚升。

自人群後方暴涨而起的灵压，还有旋风般壮观扩散的银白色灵子，果然在一瞬间就吸引了所有人的注意力。天哪，要造反么……日番谷，松本和雏森不由自主的停下了脚步。院生们更是纷纷回过头来，不自觉地闪出了一条道路。  
于是，在女孩的眼前，那条道路的尽头，现出的身影，正是那个雪发碧眸，傲视堂皇的十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎。  
阳光明晃晃的照耀下来，于是这个世界铺上最鲜明的色彩，璀璨地流连开来。只为了这样的一眼，连死亡都可以跨越。突然就觉得，心满意足；突然就觉得，再没有遗憾；突然就觉得，自己做的一切，都是值得的。因为那碧色的眸子里，已经映下了，自己的影子。  
日番谷在人群闪开的时候，猛地睁大了碧眸。那个一脸坏笑，却灿烂不可方物的女孩，毫无预兆地，出现在了人海彼端。恍然间，时间都静止。风铃的声音，一响接一响。于是沉睡心底的那个梦，出乎意料的，破土萌芽。  
夏天。这个季节，总是美好得像一个童话。


	7. Chapter 7

七 The third Hyourinmaru

两个人，无视周身的人群，一步一步不由自主的靠近。  
“夏……梨……”不容日番谷反应，这个名字就自己滑出了舌尖。一向紧皱的眉头，也微微舒展开来。  
“怎么样，没想到我在这里吧？”女孩成功地见到了日番谷，于是笑得很得意。  
“你为什么会在尸魂界？难道说，你已经死了？”日番谷突然想起这件事，诧异地开口。虽说有些失礼，但还是问了出来。该说是希望呢，还是不希望呢？  
“没，是浦原带我来的。我现在的情况，和一哥差不多。”  
发现自己的队长好像忽视了来真央的目的，好可疑哦。不过，还是算了，先替他收拾一下摊子吧……乱菊清了清嗓子，对真央的院生们说：“诸位院生，我们此次以护廷十三番的名义，欢迎大家毕业後加入。不过话说回来，鬼道众和隐秘机动也是很不错的。不管怎样，大家都要继续努力，成为未来尸魂界的人才。”乱菊眨了眨眼睛，做了一个V的手势，“我代表十番队欢迎大家加入哟。”  
“乱菊小姐太狡猾了，竟然给你们番队做广告阿。”雏森看到院生们都欢呼起来，觉得又好气又好笑。  
这时加贺迎了上来。“日番谷队长。”看着昔日自己的学生，如今已经站在了死神的顶点，加贺从心里感到高兴。“松本副队长，雏森副队长，请三位即刻前往教工室，教师们将在那里向三位汇报真央的情况。”  
“呐，再见了。”夏梨向他告别，压下眼底的不舍。  
“阿。”日番谷最後看了一眼夏梨，带着松本和雏森，跟着加贺一道离开了。  
夏梨目送日番谷走掉之後，径自回到了那棵樱花树上。不管怎样，算是有了希望了。至少，已经见到了冬狮郎，而且他也知道自己在这里了。那么，算是自己离天空，又近了一步吧……不过前行的路，可能还要走很久。女孩的嘴角溢起一丝自信的笑，慢慢的向上伸出手去。她知道，自己是迟早会触及那片天空的。  
报告总共进行了两个多小时，那还是加贺了解他，要老师们尽量简短发言的结果。日番谷好不容易听完了真央那些老师的报告，说要去校园里走走，留下了松本和雏森“进一步了解情况”就瞬步了。  
“就这样吧，我先走了。”  
乱菊大喊：“喂，队长，这好像是我的台词吧！”队长真的好可疑哦。难道……她看着日番谷瞬步离开的方向，露出一丝狡黠的笑容。

日番谷又一次站到了那棵最大的樱花树下。这棵树，是院生时期的他经常待着的地方。刚刚抬起头来，就与另一个人的目光交汇在一起。很难说到底是故意的，还是无意的，自始至终，两个人的相遇总仿佛巧合一般。大概，这就是名为命运的东西，格吱格吱转动着齿轮，刚好是那样两个，咬合在一起。  
“冬狮郎。”女孩笑了起来，眼角眉梢都是树缝间漏下的阳光，夏天专属的灿烂就此荡漾开来。  
“你是不是该叫我日番谷队长阿……”少年说着，跃上了树，“这里，可是当初我最喜欢待的地方。”  
“哈，是么？不过现在这里归我了。”女孩霸道地说，接着把手放在额头，仰起头来很惬意地看着树缝间的蓝天。余光瞥见日番谷也抬起了头，女孩的嘴角就扬起了一个好看的弧度。我是不是该感谢这个叫做命运的东西。若干天前坐在这里看着天空的时候，还无法想象会有这样一刻的来临……至少现在，我们在看着同一片天空了……  
“话说回来，你为什么会来真央？”日番谷坐到她身边，偏过头来看着她。  
“要当死神阿。”  
“为什么？”  
“阿，那是因为……因为……这样或那样的原因……”怎么可能说出来嘛，真是的……  
日番谷没有漏掉女孩嘴角的微笑，又接着问：“是打算进护廷十三番？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就来我们番队吧。”  
是邀请呢，还是命令呢。就连日番谷自己，也无法确定。看着女孩荡着脚坐在树上的样子，心口霎那间流过一种独一无二的温度。也许连他自己都不知道，不知从何时起，身边的黑发女孩，早已注定无可替代。  
他们不知道的是，远处的乱菊，正看着他们，托起下巴玩味的笑。

在队长视察完真央的第二天，传出了消息，五回生们要去现世进行消灭虚的实践模拟。  
“黑崎同学，”加贺找到了夏梨，“浦原先生跟我说，五回生的实践模拟可以让你参加。浦原先生认为你完全具备实力与经验。”  
阿，是阿……用足球就能搞定那些家伙……夏梨点了点头，跟着五回生们一起出发了。  
“果然，和想象的一样无聊……”夏梨站在模拟训练场，解决掉了又一个虚之後，一脸无奈。女孩扛着斩魄刀，左手叉腰，站在楼顶四下观望。偶尔一阵风过，直吹得真央红色的制服烈烈的响。这就是，高处的风么……  
突然，夏梨警觉地抬起头，上方的天空抖动着，扭曲着，崩裂开来。那裂缝中出现了一个高大的黑色身影，竟然是基力安！  
怎么会有这种东西出来？！大虚？！夏梨惊讶地张大了嘴。  
突然间，红色的虚闪就铺天盖地，呼啸而来。那是，如同鲜血一般的绽放。  
不容反应，夏梨举起斩魄刀，拼死抵住。暴涨的银白灵压与血红的虚闪死死咬住，一时间僵持不下。

静灵廷内，日番谷接到报告，在现世实践的院生面前出现了基力安，“坚持住。我们马上赶到！”  
“现在是四回生黑崎夏梨在抵挡基力安。”  
“什么？！”日番谷无比震惊地睁大碧眸，牙关紧咬。  
“松本！跟上！”扔掉话筒，瞬步而出。松本乱菊紧随其後。  
一定，要等到我阿！夏梨！

夏梨突然睁开眼睛。又到了这里？  
这个，白雾迷蒙的内心世界。夏梨踩着轮漪的水渍，再次来到了镜子的面前。  
“哟。难道你快挂了？”镜子里身穿死霸装的夏梨对自己说。  
“你才快挂了……”夏梨皱起了眉头。  
“是阿，鬼道之王，怎么能这么轻易就挂了？”女孩在镜子里斜着眼瞟自己。  
“你是在挑衅么……”这家伙……真让人火大……  
“那你为什么来到这里？”镜子里的人哂笑。  
“来借用你的力量。”夏梨隐约明白了自己的目的。  
“哦，也对，毕竟比起你来，我才是真正鬼道系的王。你知不知道，有多少人都眼红我的能力呢。”女孩自负的笑。  
“你的，能力？”  
“只要说出发动语，就可以变成任何人的斩魄刀……”停了一下，满意地欣赏着夏梨那惊得呆住的表情，女孩笑了，“没错。就相当于，你可以拥有任何斩魄刀，斩月，袖白雪，千本樱，等等，随你喜欢。下面，你来告诉我，凭什么我要把力量给你？”女孩的嘴角，微微上挑。虽然我知道，可是你会说么……  
“我要变强，变强，一直强到，可以站在天上，而不畏惧寒冷的风。”  
“果然还是为了，他？”玩味的笑。眼光不错嘛，那个冰雪系的王阿。  
“既然你知道……”夏梨的眼中，照射出刻骨的坚定。  
“想要变强，可以是为了保护，可以是为了征服，也可以是单纯的想要变强。而你，是为了追逐。”  
“那么……”  
“每个人都有想追逐的东西。能直视自己的心并且坚定不移。你能够勇敢地，选择自己努力前行而不是等着他停下脚步。好……就凭这一点，我认可你了。”女孩的唇齿弯出一个骄傲自负的笑，“你听好，我名叫……”  
“幻镜！”夏梨叫出了那个名字。

夏梨猛地发现自己又回到了现实中。虚闪已经越来越沉重。脑中还回荡着女孩的话“只要说出发动语，就可以变成任何人的斩魄刀……”。于是，没有丝毫犹豫地，夏梨脱口而出：“端坐霜天吧，冰轮丸！”  
天色瞬间暗下。巨大的冰之龙腾空而起，盘旋着，龙吟着，之後随着女孩挥动刀刃的指向，没过那巨大的黑色灵体，直冲天际。  
不远处，匆匆瞬步而来的日番谷，身形猛地定住。  
“第，第三把冰轮丸？！”日番谷身後的乱菊也顿住了身形，不敢相信地看着夏梨手中那熟悉的斩魄刀。 


	8. Chapter 8

八 Both the will

这个世上再没有人比日番谷清楚，同时出现两把斩魄刀的结局。恍惚中，曾经的画面又一幕一幕交叠在眼前。  
“战！”“战！”“战！”中央四十六室步步紧逼……不能有两把冰轮丸……身後的草冠猛然出手……输掉的一方，死……即便自己喊着“我要舍弃冰轮丸”也无济于事……“草冠！”伸手出去，是再也触不到的绝望……  
夏梨不知道，这些，都曾是日番谷最深藏最刻骨的痛……难道，还要再次上演那幕悲剧么……扯上自己的好友还不够，这次竟然是……日番谷碧色的眸子里映着那一把冰轮丸，射出无比复杂的神情。雪发少年咬紧牙关，双手紧握成拳，胸口那个地方，仿佛被什么狠狠的揪住，扭曲，生生的滴出血来，殷红地蔓延。  
夏梨看着大虚碎成冰块，壮观地散落，才回过头发现身後呆立的日番谷和乱菊。她随手挥了一下斩魄刀，那刀就变了样子。椭圆形的镂空护手，刀身如镜，弥漫着一层薄薄的轻雾。她微微一笑，解释：“这是我的斩魄刀，幻镜。”  
不是……冰轮丸？！ ……太好了……日番谷和乱菊的脸色顿时和缓下来。乱菊更是长吁了一口气。“队长……幸好……”  
夏梨回过头的时候，从日番谷的瞳中，读出了震惊，诧异，然而更多的，是痛苦。还有乱菊的那句，“幸好……”，很可疑……难道，这样做有什么问题？是尸魂界有什么规定禁止用别人的刀？还是自己用了别人的刀，会让那人很痛苦？到底是怎么回事？  
“怎么了？我用了你的刀，会让你不舒服么？”女孩看着眼前这个冰轮丸真正的主人，又是诧异，又是担心。  
日番谷闭上了眼睛，松了口气。她不知道阿。“你这斩魄刀是什么能力？”  
“说出发动语，就可以变成任何一把斩魄刀。”夏梨回答，“怎么样。很厉害吧？”  
“很吓人倒是真的……”日番谷揉了揉自己的额角，不是冰轮丸就好……  
乱菊凑了过去端详着幻镜，“喔，真是好厉害的能力阿！。”  
“嗯，我的幻镜可是鬼道系的最强。”夏梨对此很是骄傲。  
“鬼道系的最强阿。”乱菊瞥了眼自己身边的队长，知道没有危机了，就戏谑起来，“果然厉害，就连冰雪系的最强都几乎要被你吓死了……”  
“松本！”日番谷大吼，“回去啦！”

夏梨结束了实践任务，由于是休息日，就直接回家去了。  
吃饭的时候，露琪亚问起她真央的生活。夏梨就说起了在现世模拟实践的事情，提到自己的斩魄刀，和随即出现的日番谷，乱菊。  
“他看见我的时候，表情很奇怪。好像很痛苦。”  
一护和露琪亚对望一眼，心下恻然。难怪……这个世上，也只有他……  
“夏梨，你知不知道，两个人不能拥有同一把斩魄刀。”一护叹了口气，告诉她。  
“阿？”  
“两个人必须为斩魄刀而战，输掉的一方，死。”一护简短地说。  
露琪亚补充：“日番谷队长曾经因为自己的好友也悟出了冰轮丸，而被迫一战。”  
“什么……”女孩睁大了眼睛，冬狮郎，有着这样的过去么……  
“中央四十六室强迫两人交手。即使冬狮郎大喊着我要舍弃冰轮丸，也逃避不了。”一护在和草冠交手的时候，由于斩魄刀的共鸣而得以看到当时草冠的回忆。这些过往，在他的脑海中有如亲历。  
夏梨的眼前浮现出当时少年的表情。震惊，痛苦，复杂至极……于是心里的某一个地方也在一瞬间冻结。如果，如果这一次握在自己手中的真是冰轮丸，那结果会怎样呢？他会怎样？自己又会怎样？真的，会像一哥所说的，那样么……  
夏梨低下了头，脑海中不禁想象着自己与冬狮郎举刀相向的一幕。说实话，以他的实力，若真的动手，自己就是有九条命也活不下来，那他的表情……是怕他下手，还是怕我下手？  
……天哪……  
决不！  
决不。  
如果是我的话。  
一护，露琪亚对望一眼，都明白夏梨在想什么。所有人都想到了，这件事情。也许，能说的，就是一句“幸好不是……”

日番谷和乱菊返回静灵廷，经过白道门的时候，见到了兕丹坊。  
“哟，这不是日番谷队长嘛。”   
“阿。”日番谷抬起头，“听说你昨天晚上请了假？”  
身材高大的门卫笑着回答：“空鹤小姐说浦原先生好不容易回趟尸魂界，叫我一起去吃个饭。”  
雪发少年微微一震，那碧色的眸子猛地睁大。“空鹤？志波空鹤？！”  
虽然日番谷站在自己眼前，身形很小，但兕丹坊依然可以感觉到那眼神中锐利深刻的光。他点了点头。  
“她住在什么地方？”  
“西方乳外区。”兕丹坊有些诧异，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”日番谷向他挥了挥手，带着松本走进了静灵廷。兕丹坊看着雪发碧眸的少年走进白道门。洁白的羽织在他身後飘飘摆摆。明明曾经还是个孩子，从什么时候起，就立于死神的顶点，肩负起了半壁江山呢？如今的你，就仿佛一把出了鞘的剑，锋芒毕露，霸气坦然……  
那踏步前行的少年，面向着空无一人的前方，冰眉微微扬起，嘴角亦扬起一个微不可见的笑容。  
志波空鹤，找到你了！

是夜。圆月高悬。  
“队长。”乱菊偶然抬头，在十番队舍的屋顶上看到了自家队长，“这么晚了，你在屋顶上干吗，赏月么？”  
“大概吧。”日番谷只是盯着那一轮圆月，没有回头。  
乱菊看着日番谷，默然半晌，飞身跃上屋顶。想松本乱菊是何等聪明的人，从去真央视察那次就已经看出那个女孩，黑崎夏梨，对于自家队长而言，是个很特殊的人。和雏森不同，雏森充其量只是个从小到大，熟悉的玩伴，是个像家人一样的存在。可她，不一样。  
要知道，这世上有种缘分，即便只是错肩而过，照样无法忘怀。也许，从最开始的那次见面，这两个人，就……这或许就是队长和那女孩的关系吧。是在意，是喜欢吧？乱菊是这么认为的。如果真的是这样，那么……  
“队长，如果……如果今天夏梨手里的，真的是冰轮丸。你会怎么办？”  
灰蓝色的眸中，是试探，也是担心。是阿，你该怎么办？  
这个问题对于日番谷，分明是最困难的决断。右手，是一直以来生死相伴，心灵相通的斩魄刀，更不要提这把刀上还肩负着过去与未来多少的使命；左手，是自己在意着，等待着的女孩，那个一直一直要变强的女孩，试问自己又怎能忍心就此中止她的前行。  
左手是幸福，右手是救赎，哪一只手可以放的开呢？  
然而，少年从不是个优柔寡断的人。  
日番谷略略侧过头来看着松本。月光安静地洒下来，给少年英气逼人的侧脸勾上了一层象牙白色，他碧绿的眸子在月光的映照下，绝美得如同岩壁上凛冽的花。  
挑衅地一笑，额前雪发轻轻扬起：“那就跑掉吧。反正从尸魂界跑掉的队长已经不少了。”


	9. Chapter 9

九 Where'd you go

冬季之战已经结束近半年了。对于一众死神们而言，眼下也没有什么危机了，尸魂界笼罩在一片安宁祥和中。入夏以来，最重要的一件事情莫过于即将到来的夏夜祭！这是尸魂界数一数二的传统节日，每一年都会举办得很隆重。盛大而华丽的祭典将持续三个晚上。届时，腾空而起的焰火会照亮整个天空，所有的魂魄和死神们都将身着节日的盛装，彻夜狂欢。  
今晚，就是夏夜祭的第一夜。  
因为一护和露琪亚会来尸魂界过节，加上露琪亚执意要让夏梨感受一下“尸魂界的节日气氛”，所以这一次，夏梨虽然放假了，也没有回到现世。  
要知道，每年的焰火都是空鹤小姐准备的，要不她怎么会成为最负盛名的焰火师傅呢。今年据说为了庆祝冬季之战的胜利，会有更精彩的烟花大会。一护提前去找岩鹫了。而露琪亚就拽着夏梨一起为夏夜祭的到来盛装打扮。之後她们会一起前往志波家。   
“我们这里的节日可是很热闹的。大家都会穿上最好看的和服，然後夜里一起赏焰火，逛市集。”露琪亚正在兴致勃勃地帮夏梨找衣服，两个女孩体格相近，所以衣服的尺寸不成问题。“这件怎么样，试试吧？”说着举起一件雅致的绿色和服。要知道朽木家作为尸魂界的四大贵族之一，家财万贯那可不是说着玩的……露琪亚的所有衣服都是请巧手的匠人专门订做的。  
“哦。咱们差不多也该出发了！”等到夏梨和露琪亚终于决定好了穿什么并打扮停当的时候，天色都已经微微的暗了。  
推门出来，露琪亚让人不禁眼前一亮。淡紫色的和服，缀着优雅而简洁的花纹，将她高贵的气质衬托得恰到好处。而夏梨选中了一件淡红色的和服，点缀着白色碎花，精致得体，显得她娴雅动人又不失可爱。穿上这件和服，夏梨那独有的璀璨就流连开来。  
“果然还是红色要更适合你阿。很好看！。”露琪亚看着镜子前面笑靥如花的黑发女孩，由衷地赞叹。  
两个女孩相视一笑，结伴走向了夕阳西照的流魂街。

静灵廷内也是一片欢乐的气氛。死神们对晚上的庆典也都翘首以盼。  
“队长，据说今年有新型的焰火，真是好期待呢。”乱菊自顾自的说着，像往常一样完全忽略了桌上大宗的文件。  
“松本，不把这些公文批完就别想出门。”可惜日番谷在抬眼的时候却在情理之外，意料之中，发现自己副队的身影已然不见了。“松——本！”  
无奈下，只好继续手中的工作。而日番谷脑子里想的，却是每年焰火的主办人—志波空鹤。少年锐利的眼神越过执务室窗外高高的天空。这一次，看来有必要会一会她了。

夏梨首次见到高耸入云的花鹤大炮，惊得合不拢嘴。虽然在现世也看过各种烟花，可哪里有这样不可一世的气魄？！铁灰色的炮筒静立在晚霞余光中，泛着冷银的光。此刻万事俱备，只待天色入夜，便可大展身手。  
“哇，好壮观阿！”夏梨脱口而出。  
“哦！。反应太棒了，太令我金彦(银彦)感动了！”在门外迎接客人的金彦，银彦两个泪流满面，异口同声。  
进了屋，发现人已经来齐了。空鹤坐在正中，周围是夜一，浦原，一护，岩鹫，还有他那几个弟兄。  
“哟。”空鹤向她们打招呼，“你们来的正好，差不多也该开始了。”  
在一片欢呼声中，空鹤领头走出了屋子。众人站在空鹤大炮面前，等着她奏响夏夜祭的序曲。  
大炮内已经装好了首发焰火。空鹤抬起头，看着暗下来的天空，露出了一丝笑容。接着，她绕着大炮画下了黑色的引线。“那边，红铜色的欲望想要得到36度的控制，72对之幻，13对的角笛，猿猴的右手要抓住星星，沉入23分的舟船，碎落的风迹喷薄而出，”随着她干净利落的咏唱，在一片夜色中，金红的火光自下而上腾空而起，犹如一条火龙，映亮了众人的眼眸，“第一号花鹤射法！”  
“咻——砰！”巨大的焰火将尸魂界的天空照得亮如白昼，刚刚拉下夜幕的天空瞬间被染成了一片斑斓。耳听得尸魂界的远近各处都爆发出阵阵欢呼。这一枚烟花即是宣布，夏夜祭，开始了！  
“好极了！岩鹫，下面的交给你了。”  
“大……大姐……”岩鹫脸露难色。  
“砰——”拳头不饶人，即便在节日也是一样……“你有意见么……”  
“请，请交给我吧……”  
“好的，咱们去市集逛逛吧。”空鹤指了指自己身後市集的方向，咧嘴一笑。  
一护向岩鹫露出一脸幸灾乐祸的笑容，然後无视掉他的咬牙切齿，摆了摆手，很自然地搂住露琪亚转身离开。空鹤，浦原和夜一看着一护，都微微一笑。夏梨则是一脸不置可否的表情。到了这种时候，自己挂念的那个人又在哪里呢？谁知道。  
于是，岩鹫那几个弟兄留在那里陪着他喝酒。其余的人，一齐动身走向西流魂街热闹的市集。身後，巨大的烟花接连不断，照亮了整个天空。

“队长，快走了啦！。天都快黑了！”乱菊已经拽上了吉良，修兵，雏森，恋次，现在就等着自家队长了。死神们都三三两两结伴跑去流魂街了，像乱菊这样爱玩闹的人更是按捺不住。若非日番谷执意要完成工作再走，她怎么可能这时候还窝在静灵廷里？  
死神们都换上了和服，一走出白道门，就再看不出来死神身份了。乱菊那红色的和服让这个美艳大方的副队长更是姿容出众。雏森穿了一件淡粉色的和服，像往日一样清丽可爱。  
“走吧。”加上了雪发少年，这一群人也浩浩荡荡，融入了灯火辉煌，熙熙攘攘的市集。  
“队长队长。我知道有一家店最近在卖蛋糕。这在尸魂界可是很稀罕的东西，怎么样，一起去吧。”  
“阿，好阿好阿。”雏森赞同。她没怎么去过现世，也就没有吃过那种叫做蛋糕的东西。  
正说着，远处，夏夜祭的第一枚烟花腾空而起。身边的魂魄们顿时欢呼起来。“噢！。”  
谁也没有注意到，雪发少年的眼神在烟花绽放的那一瞬间凛冽下来。  
“你们去玩吧，我还有些事情。”日番谷转过头对其他人说。  
“阿？！”雏森不依不饶，“日番谷君，我们可等了你好久呢。怎么说话就要一个人跑了阿！”  
是阿，队长怎么这么急着跑掉？难道……乱菊突然想起了夏梨，难道说，他是要去找这个女孩子么？哦……原来如此。越想越觉得是这么回事……“算啦算啦，今儿不管他了，走，雏森，我带你去吃蛋糕！绝对，让你赞不绝口的哟。”一把搂过雏森，乱菊回头冲日番谷竖起了大拇指。“恋次，吉良，修兵，走吧。”  
留下日番谷站在原地，对乱菊的动作百思不得其解……不过算了，甩开了他们，就可以去找志波空鹤了。少年穿过熙来攘往的人群，碧色的眸子映着空中的光彩，向着那烟花的脚下一步步走去。

“哈，一护，你知不知道，这家的丸子很好吃。”露琪亚指着身边的一家小店说。  
“好，那咱们就进去坐一坐吧。”空鹤同意了。没有她的许可，一护他们也没胆子擅自行动……  
那家小店的丸子果然很是美味，吃得一众人都很开心。听见街上的人们都在赞叹今年的烟花，大气华丽，更胜去年，空鹤便露出了很骄傲的笑容。“今年我可是准备了很多新型的烟花，绝对会让你们大开眼界。”看了看天上的焰火，说，“那小子差不多到极限了，我也该回去了。你们接着玩吧。”挥了挥手，空鹤就走出小店，消失在人群中了。  
“那，我们去街上了。”说着，浦原和夜一也双双离开了。  
夏梨也跟着站了起来。  
“夏梨？”  
“我可不想留下来当电灯泡。”莞尔一笑，夏梨说，“我自己去转转。”  
走在街上，周围盛装的魂魄们都笑逐颜开，果然是节日气氛感染了每一个人。女孩站定，抬起头来，墨色的瞳中映出烟花，一朵接一朵，于是嘴角漾出一个微微的笑。“这就是，尸魂界的节日呢。”  
漫无目的地走在街上，忽然发现了前面不远处的一个人。尽管只是背影，尽管只是一闪而过，尽管中间还隔着许多人，夏梨却发誓自己不会认错。冬狮郎？他一个人去哪里呢？  
于是，带着一点点好奇，女孩没有丝毫犹豫地闪身跟了上去。


	10. Chapter 10

十 Welcome, my Prince

日番谷走了不久，就察觉到身後不远处有人在跟着自己。什么人呢？少年也没有回头，只是加快了脚步。在人群中不能瞬步，只好等走到郊外了。身後的夏梨也不由得快步跟上。这家伙，鬼鬼祟祟的，到底是要去什么地方呢？  
少年从市集走出来，闪身进了树林，一眨眼就不见了。  
夏梨从市集的灯火中闪到街角暗处，发现树林中已经没了那一抹银色。真是的，跟丢了么？还是，察觉到跟踪，在等着自己现身呢？女孩略一沉吟，继而露出一丝挑衅的笑。既然这样，不妨就偷袭你一下吧。要是连院生级别的攻击都躲不开，你就别当队长了，冬狮郎……  
闭上眼睛，女孩立刻就感受到了少年那几乎微不可见的魄动，在左边的第三棵树上。睁开眼来微微一笑，举起右手。要知道夏梨那“鬼道之王”的称号可不是白叫的。不仅舍弃咏唱，就连破道之四都没有喊，白雷就出手了。

白光闪过，硝烟四起。女孩瞄准的那棵树轰然倒下。然而……一只手已然抵在了自己颈上。那碧绿的眸，雪色的发，奇迹般地出现在了自己身侧。  
不愧是十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎，好漂亮的瞬步！  
“喂。你要杀人么！”夏梨大叫起来，不过脸上的笑意已经彻底背叛了她的大喊大叫。女孩的笑容，仿佛夏天流淌的溪水，不着痕迹地流过少年的心，冲刷出一片温良。  
“这是我的台词吧……鬼道不赖嘛。”日番谷在瞬步的时候就看清了对手，所以只是小惩大诫，装模作样卡了一下女孩的脖子。不过显然对方也知道自己没有认真，看她眼神清澈，笑容温暖，又哪里是性命堪忧的样子了……  
日番谷放下了手。“胡闹。”语气里含着淡淡的温柔。  
“呐，冬狮郎。”夏梨直视他，语气很认真很严峻，“如果，如果那天我手里的，真的是冰轮丸，你会杀了我么？”这个问题，女孩从没意识到自己是如此强烈地想知道答案。即使，也是如此的害怕。于是不自觉地，这样的字句就从唇齿间滑了出去。  
我们会不会，就像刚才那样，可是，却真的下手……  
少年愕然看向她，脑中闪现出方才自己抵住她脖子的情景。暗自握紧了拳。你已经知道了么，不能有两把斩魄刀的事实？还是要更多，关于草冠，和我曾经的举刀相向？女孩墨色的眸子里，深藏着隐约起伏的忐忑，与莫名不定的哀伤。夏梨……我怎么能让你，露出这样的表情……  
更何况……这个问题的答案，早已决定。  
“怎么会。”  
日番谷抬起头，凝视着高空四散的焰火，瞳意坚定。  
相信我吧。  
女孩鼻子一酸，也跟着抬起了头。“我也不会。”梦呓一般的低语。温润的瞳中映出了绽放的颜色。突然就感觉，有一种叫做幸福的东西，流过心口。  
我，相信你。  
于是少年的唇角，牵起一个浅浅的笑。不需要再多的语言，因为彼此已了解。  
黑夜，才是真正孕育着梦的地方，那是，从一片虚无中生出的色彩鲜明。

“一护，咱们也出去转转吧。”这么美妙的夜晚，怎么能总是坐在小店里。应当出去走走的。  
露琪亚拽着一护，在人群中左穿右插。偶尔回头灿烂的笑，一护就会回应她一个宠溺的眼神。两个人都知道，去哪里都好，对方都会一直在身旁。不会离开，更不会放手。心照不宣。即使身边的人再多，也无法分开这样紧紧相连的两个人。从最开始露琪亚踏进一护的窗子，上天就注定了这两个人的命运会紧紧纠缠在一起，再也无法分开。每一次所谓的分离，都只是为了下一次更为喜悦的重逢。  
“哟，这不是一护嘛。”恋次他们遇上了迎面走来的一护和露琪亚。  
“好久不见阿，恋次。”一护招了招手。  
“恋次，松本副队长，吉良副队长……”露琪亚向大家打招呼。  
“行了行了，今天就不用叫官衔了……”乱菊突然一把推开恋次抢到一护面前：“一护，你的妹妹在这里么？”  
“我妹妹，夏梨？”见乱菊点头，一护说，“嗯。露琪亚要她留下过节的。”  
“阿？人呢人呢？”乱菊立刻左顾右盼。虽然她早已知道一护和露琪亚身边没有别人了。  
“她自己去转了。怎么了？”一护挠了挠头，莫名奇妙。  
“自己，去街上转了？……”乱菊托起下巴眯起眼睛，一弯细眉挑了起来，嘿嘿一笑，“果然……”  
大家面面相觑，不知道乱菊这是什么意思。  
“你们想不想知道，我们队长到底干吗去了？”乱菊转过头，向雏森，恋次他们举起一根手指，眉飞色舞，自信满满。虽然实际情况并不是乱菊所设想的那样，然而不能否认的是，这个世界上还是有名为巧合的事情存在的。

“话说回来，你这么鬼鬼祟祟的，去什么地方阿？”  
“啰嗦。你又为什么一个人跟着我阿？”  
黑发女孩将手举到脑後，说：“原本是和一哥，露琪亚，浦原，夜一，空鹤一起出来的。结果他们都一个一个走了。我又不想留下当一哥和露琪亚的电灯泡，就一个人出来了。”女孩一直抬着头看烟花，没有发现日番谷在听见空鹤这个名字的时候，眼神猛然锐利起来。“再然後碰巧看见你，就跟过来了。”  
“志波空鹤，她在什么地方？”  
“大概，回去放焰火了吧。”发现日番谷神色凝重，夏梨奇怪地问，“怎么了，冬狮郎？”  
沉吟了一下，日番谷不确定是不是应该跟这个女孩说。自己的身世既然藏了这么久，是不是意味着，知道那件事情的人越少越好呢？当下，只好言简意赅。“我要见她。”  
“我带你去吧，反正我也没事。”  
“那走吧。”日番谷暗自叹了口气。果然，即使自己觉得独自前往才是上策，却依然无法说出拒绝的话。  
早就注意到今日女孩的穿着。淡红色的和服，雪白的碎花，娇俏活泼，更流露着夏梨独有的傲气与绚烂，一分不差地落入了少年的心里。  
“你穿这件衣服，很好看。”装作不经意的说出来，日番谷的眼神却别向了另一边。  
一霎那，夏梨的心跳仿佛停了半拍。“阿，谢谢。”女孩偷眼看身边帅气的少年，因他眉角的轮廓而心跳不已；少年瞥见女孩绯红的脸颊，突然就听见血脉清晰地跳动。

静灵廷内，留下看守病院的花太郎正托着腮，看着焰火想象外面市集上的热闹景象。  
某张病床上，那修长的手指，忽然间动了一下。与此同时，周身的仪器纷纷发出了各种声音。  
花太郎用最快的速度冲进了病房。夜风吹过，桌上一株水仙微微地颤动。  
于是，放开一只黑色的地狱蝶，带着喜讯，追寻着松本乱菊的方向，绝尘而去。

日番谷和夏梨赶到花鹤大炮脚下的时候，空鹤正背对着他们站在炮台上。夜风吹起她的长发，洒脱帅气。  
听见脚步声，志波空鹤侧过头来。映入眼帘的，那抹嚣张的雪发，凛冽的碧眸，像一道闪电划过心口。这个孩子……竟是……  
“日番谷，冬狮郎？”  
果然认识自己。日番谷沉吟着。  
空鹤若有所思地看着他，接着咧嘴一笑。“既然你找到这里来，那么，是要我帮你夺回王位么？”


	11. Chapter 11

十一 Secret Hiding

“什……么……”日番谷和夏梨都无法相信自己刚刚听到的话。  
空鹤看着他们的表情，皱起了眉头。“阿？你还不知道阿？”  
“嘛，就是这样。他还不知道呢。”一把慵懒的声音响起，原来是浦原和夜一回来了。浦原扶着自己的帽子，嘴角挑起，帽沿下却是眼光清凛。走在他身边的夜一，长发在风中飘动，同样是玩味的笑，金色的瞳捉摸不定。  
夏梨和日番谷目瞪口呆地看着浦原和夜一走过来。他们在说什么？王位？这是，怎么回事？比起夏梨，日番谷要更为震惊。因为夏梨还不甚了解所谓王族的事情。  
“现在告诉他合适么，喜助？”夜一问身边的人。空鹤也看向浦原。  
“反正，迟早会知道的。”浦原叹了口气，“现在就说可能也不是什么坏事。”  
夜一点了点头。  
“那么，从哪儿说起呢？”浦原摸着自己的下巴。

“地狱蝶？找我的？”乱菊伸手停住了那黑色翩跹的蝴蝶。紧接着，她灰蓝色的眸子就流露出欣喜若狂的神采来。松本乱菊笑容灿烂，泪水却不由自主地顺着她的面颊流下：“银，他终于醒了！”  
听到的人无不为之一振。市丸银，你终于醒了阿。乱菊小姐，也终于是守得云开月见了。  
乱菊顾不得身处市集人潮，就匆匆瞬步而去。  
“阿，队长！”吉良也正要赶去，却被恋次一把抓住。  
“让他们一起待会儿吧。晚到一会儿你们队长也不会说你的。”  
“真是太好了！”一护看着乱菊瞬步的方向，安心的笑了。露琪亚站在他身边，轻轻“嗯”了一声，紫色的眸子中满是笑意。一护搂住她肩的手，又紧了一些。  
真是太好了。市丸银和松本乱菊，走了那么多坎坷的路，终于可以，在一起了。在蓝染叛变的那些时候，最艰难的莫过于这一对。一个，面对自己的爱人与尸魂界的正义，心痛不已却大义凛然地选择了举刀宣战；另一个，面对世人的误解与爱人的挥刃指向，依然选择用笑容隐忍着，蛰伏着，等着最後的机会，来安定整个世界。那段日子里，有谁知道，松本乱菊心里的痛；又有谁知道，市丸银深藏着的伤。  
一旦，这两个人走到一起，所有的人都会祝福他们。

30多年前，黑崎一心还在尸魂界的时候，他的身份是王族特务。  
某一天，在现世执行完任务，一心正在穿界门内疾行返回尸魂界。  
“嗯？”一心的身边突然开辟出了一个通道。一个身着和服的女子，怀抱一个婴孩，自那通道中踉跄而出。一心侧目看过去，眼神与那女子的眼眸对上的时候，他惊异得几乎说不出话。  
那是一双怎样慑人心魄的眸子阿，潭水般的碧绿深邃，又清凛纯净得仿佛冰挂上刚刚溶下的水珠。不过一心一眼便看出，她已经在断界中挣扎了很久，神色疲惫，虚弱不堪，蓬头垢面。唯有那碧色绝美的眸，透出她非凡的气质与尊贵。她身上那原本华丽的和服也已破烂不堪。女子见到陌生人，第一反应是紧紧护住怀里的婴孩。  
“你是谁？”那女子先开口了，声音甜美柔弱，却又透着一股坚忍与倔强。  
“我叫黑崎一心。”  
“我，可以信任你么？”女子盯着一心，眼中闪过凛冽的光。虽然是问句，语气却并非询问而是命令。原本以为自己和孩子都会在断界中死去，谁知竟碰上了尸魂界的死神，垂死的心燃起了一丝希望。女子自知在断界中挣扎了许久，灵力即将用尽，魂飞魄散之前怎也要将孩子托付出去。一定要让孩子活下去！  
“你听着，这孩子，是王族的後裔。”女子见一心身体剧震，眼中神色更是绝决，“对，他的父亲就是灵王。我正是灵王的妃子。由于这孩子的出生，我遭奸人所害，打入了断界。此刻，我的灵力即将用尽，你，记着，这孩子，名叫，日番谷冬狮郎。我，要将这孩子，托付给你。”女子已无力站立，慢慢跪坐在地上，越说，就越是喘息不已，声音也逐渐低了下去。一心知道那女子大限将至，回天乏术。  
“我答应你，带他去尸魂界。让他在那里好好的活下去。”一心跪在地上，接过女子手中的婴孩。低头看去，那孩子睡得正沉。雪色的发。王族的後裔，么？虽然无法确定是不是真的，但总不能见死不救。  
“还有，不要，再让他回到王族了……”女子说着，便缓缓阖上了那绝美的碧眸。  
一心看着那女子的身体，慢慢化作灵子，飞散在了断界之中。孩子仿佛意识到了什么，睁开了眼睛，哇地大哭起来。那是，和他母亲一样，绝美的碧色眼眸阿。一心站在断界中静立半晌，瞬步向尸魂界跑去。

“阿，这下怎么办呢……”一心抱着婴孩踏出了穿界门。事发突然，一心有些手足无措。  
“哟。好久不见呐，黑崎先生。”原本是希望神不知鬼不觉溜去流魂街的，没想到刚走出穿界门就碰上了12番队的队长，浦原喜助。  
看见他怀中的孩子。“阿咧？这个孩子？”  
“这件事，一定要保密。”一心皱起眉头，知道的人越少越好。怎奈浦原已经见到了，就没办法对他再隐瞒了。正好，浦原跟自己交情也不错，就借他帮忙藏一下这个孩子吧。  
果不其然，浦原也是大吃一惊。王族的变故阿，这可不是说着玩的。可惜口说无凭，任谁也无法确定这件事的真实性。“不管怎样，先带他去空鹤那里藏一下，再慢慢商量对策。”志波空鹤的居所一向是个偏僻的地方，在那里会安全一些。  
正巧那天夜一也在空鹤那里。所以夜一，空鹤都知道了这件事情。最终，众人商定，将孩子藏在流魂街的普通人家中。而地点就选在西流魂街一区润林安，流魂街中治安最好的地区，也好保障孩子的安全。于是一心就抱着孩子，找到了一位和蔼的老人，将孩子安顿在那里。他告诉老人，这孩子名叫日番谷冬狮郎。之後一心就离开了。  
他只希望这孩子能按照他母亲的遗愿，好好的活下去，普普通通的长大。不过谁也没想到，这个孩子以後竟然当上死神，并且做了十番队的队长……不过，这也是浦原，一心，夜一他们离开尸魂界之後的事情了。

安顿好那孩子之後不久，一心接到任务，再次前往现世。在和石田叙旧的时候，石田提到现世出现的假面军团。身为灭却师，有着对灵力超乎寻常的感应。就算石田龙弦实在懒得管所谓魂魄的事情，他也不可能不注意到，假面军团那种奇特的灵压。  
“你要不要会一会他们？”石田径自点了一根烟。  
“见他们干吗……”说完，一心却忽然想起，假面军团一向以来都是王族的守卫。这群人无缘无故跑到现世来干什么？还有，也许他们能确定那孩子的身份……“他们在什么地方？”  
石田带着一心找到了假面军团的所在地。  
“阿？这不是平子队长么？什么阿……都是13番曾经的队长和副队阿？”扫了一圈才发现，假面军团竟然都是曾经的熟人。  
“哟。一心阿？”平子依旧是一副吊儿郎当的样子，扛着斩魄刀。  
“你们不是王族的守卫么？都跑到现世来干吗？”一心随口问了句。  
“唉……王族那里争权夺位的，实在受不了。”平子说，“我们都不打算再待下去，就一齐溜出来了。”  
一心听到这话，皱起了眉。接着向他们说了自己在断界中遇见那个女子的事情。还说到那个雪发碧眸的孩子，日番谷冬狮郎。听了一心的形容，平子他们都惊异不已。  
“看样子，那个真命天子竟然真的还在世上阿……”莉莎松了口气。  
“这么说来，那孩子，真的是……”  
平子点了点头。“阿。错不了。”  
“王权的斗争也是很激烈的，是有人用计把王妃和小王子打入断界。灵王只有这一个孩子，这下正统继承人不在，那些旁门左道就有机可乘了。我们一直是支持王妃和小王子的，这下以为他丧命了，也就不想再待下去了。反正灵王还活着，别人夺不了王位，所以就从那边跑出来了。”拳西简略地解释了一下。  
“如果这孩子今後打算继承王位，我们假面军团会助他一臂之力。不过现在孩子还太小，等他长大吧。”罗武也开口了。  
“那么，”时间回到现在，浦原喜助讲述完毕，看着面前雪发碧眸的少年，“这就是整件事情。你要不要回去继承王位呢，日番谷队长，阿，也许应该叫，王子殿下？”


	12. Chapter 12

十二 Friend's night

夏梨见身边少年的冰眉微微压下来，暗自心惊。王族？那是些什么人？突然想起自己老爸的身份是王族特务，这么说来，王族应该是种很神秘，并且，很高高在上的存在吧？那又意味着什么？女孩只觉得隐隐的不安。  
什么夺回王位的，日番谷完全没有这种思想准备。刚刚才像听了一个传奇故事般地听明白自己的身世，脑子中就像炸开一样。自己？王族？开什么玩笑……不过，看浦原，夜一，空鹤，还有一心，这些人一直以来的反应与话语，似乎都在证明着这件事的真实性。至少，这件事确确实实曾经发生过。  
仿佛看出了少年的怀疑，夜一叹了口气：“不过即便是现在，也一直没有任何证据，能够证明你的这个身份。现在我们所做的，只是告诉你这件事情而已。”  
“我估计你现在是接受不了的……”浦原戏谑的腔调又响了起来。扇了扇手中的折扇，店长笑道，“不过现在假面军团也是行踪不明，没有他们相助，你就是想杀回去也没辙。”店长的声音猛地沉下去，“因为，除了总队长，知道王键所在地的人，就只有他们了。”  
是阿，王族一直居于另一个空间。没有王键，那把开启空间的钥匙，是不可能到那个世界的。也只有蓝染那种人，才会去想自己造王键。  
“你的意思是，他们知道王键的所在地？”  
浦原点了点头，作为回答。日番谷脑中所想的，却是“幸好冬季之战的时候，他们不是蓝染的棋子……”  
“总之，现在你算是清楚了。”空鹤站在炮台上，居高临下地看着站在下面的雪发少年，露齿而笑，“如果你决意动手的话，我们可都是站在你这边的。”  
这些话，只听得日番谷头大如斗。揉了揉自己额前的雪发，少年挑起冰眉：“至少也要能证明我真的是王族再说吧。”  
该知道的都已经知道了，于是少年转身离开。这件事情，真的太出乎意料了。尽管现在仍然无法确定，但如果是真的，会怎样呢……虽说自己对那什么王位一点也不感兴趣，但责任摆在那里，没事的话还好，可一旦出了事情，自己也不能放任不管吧……责任这个词，很沉重，又不能逃避。从少年成为死神的那一霎那，就注定，要肩负到底……  
夏梨看着他离开，也跟着追了过去。她很想问，那些关于王族的事情，哪怕知道一点也好。她很想知道，事情会演变成怎样的结果，哪怕仅仅是猜测也好。一知半解的女孩，想从他口中，知道更多。  
“嗯？”夜一看着日番谷远去的背影，接着瞥向浦原，瞳中流露出一丝笑意，“他会怎么办呢？”  
“以现在这种情况，大概，还不会做出什么吧……”浦原帽沿低垂，“毕竟，不确定因素太多，而且，还没到时候吧……”  
“真不知道那帮假面军团去什么地方闲逛了，一群麻烦的家伙……”空鹤向大炮内又填进了一些焰火。  
“只可能，是在那边吧……”浦原微微眯着眼，抬起头来，眼光穿过那一片烟花绽放，坠落，消逝的天空。  
也许，在人们所不知道的地方，正在发生着什么事情，也说不定呢……

乱菊匆匆赶到了四番队的病院。  
“银！”乱菊扑到了病床前。  
病床上仍旧虚弱的人略略侧过头来，就看到一团红衫扑了过来，金色的发，灰蓝的眸，久违的面容。依旧是那副笑容，嘴唇轻启：“乱菊，对不起。”  
都什么时候了，还说这样的话。  
“傻瓜一样。”笑着，眼泪一颗一颗掉下来。是高兴，是喜悦，是等待了半年的极夜之後，见到的第一缕阳光。  
银轻轻抬起手，拭去了乱菊脸颊上的泪珠。“看样子我睡了很久阿，都已经到夏夜祭了？”银早已看见了夜空中绚烂夺目的焰火。好在自己总算是醒过来了，于是笑得更加欢欣。  
“嗯。”  
“已经，有多长时间，没有和乱菊看过焰火了呢？”  
“至少现在，可以一起看了阿。”终于，那灰蓝色的眸，不用再藏下隐忍的忧伤。银，又有多长时间，没有再见过你这样真心的笑容了呢？  
“从今往後，会和乱菊一直在一起。”  
是誓言，是承诺，是时间夺不走的意志，是先前给不了的结局。病床上的人，与坐在病床前的人，十指紧扣。分不清漫天的烟花，与他们唇边的笑容，哪一方的绽放更为华丽……

“呐，冬狮郎，”跟着少年走了很久，也忐忑了很久，夏梨终于开了口，“王族，是怎么一回事？”  
一直沉默不语的日番谷停下了脚步。回过头来，见到女孩眼中担忧的神色一闪而过。  
正如浦原所说的，现在，什么事都不会发生，可难保今後也不会发生，比如要前往那个世界。前提是如果那些事都是真的话。少年这一路，一直都在思考。  
“那是挂名的统治者。真正行使权力的部门都在尸魂界，比方中央四十六室，和护廷十三番。王族的所谓统治，都是形式意义上的，”日番谷简略的加以解释，语气很是不屑，“那些，华而不实的东西。”他想起在护送王印时候，自己说过的话。  
“……对于权力来说，是需要一些华而不实的装饰的。”  
“不用担心了。一时半会儿是不会发生什么事情的。”日番谷很随意地说。看出了夏梨的担忧，于是出言安慰她。更何况，也许根本就不需要担心什么。  
“谁，谁担心了……”女孩被看破了心事，有些慌张的别扭起来。  
说中了吧。于是日番谷的嘴角就弯起一个好看的弧度。“不想这事了，我带你去市集转转。”  
两个人并肩走入了灯火辉煌，熙来攘往的市集。

“乱菊小姐走了，去不成蛋糕店了阿。”雏森吃不到蛋糕了，很有些沮丧。别人都不认识那家店。  
“阿对了，我听说躬亲会做蛋糕！”一护突然想起来，“在现世的时候，他和花太郎，还有12番的一个家伙曾经为一个甜点师傅的魂魄做过蛋糕，给那个魂魄的母亲吃。花太郎告诉我的。好像还做的很成功。”  
“哦？看不出来嘛，那家伙。”恋次来了兴趣，“赶明儿把他们揪来现场做蛋糕吧。”  
“关于尸魂界的夏夜祭，有没有什么说法阿？”一护也是头一回参加尸魂界的夏夜祭，还不太了解情况。  
“阿，让我来告诉你吧。”露琪亚举起一根手指，“有个不成文的规定。虽然，遵守的人也不算很多，但大多时候都会这样认为。”  
“什么？”  
“三天夏夜祭。第一夜朋友，第二夜家人，最後一夜爱人。”  
今晚，正是朋友之夜。


	13. Chapter 13

十三 Joking smile

“你们有没有觉得，这个灵压……”随意在街上走着的一行人中，修兵突然说。  
“日番谷队长？”“是日番谷队长。”“日番谷君？”  
“阿？冬狮郎么？”果然还是一护的反应最迟钝。  
“还有，夏梨？”露琪亚试探地说。一护完全不擅长探查灵压这种事情，而剩下的人之中就数露琪亚和夏梨最熟悉。她感到了夏梨的灵压，就在日番谷队长的身边。这两个人，究竟什么时候走在一起的……  
日番谷和夏梨，真的是很凑巧地在街上碰到了一护他们。该说是凑巧好，还是不幸好呢。  
“阿，夏梨，你怎么会和冬狮郎在一起阿？”一护问她。  
“碰上了。”女孩言简意赅，不过脸上表情分明写着“你这问题太逊了”。  
一护身後的吉良一脸坏笑，伸手招过雏森和恋次。“我终于明白乱菊小姐的意思了……”  
“吉良，你说什么？”于是耳中就传来了日番谷不悦的声音。  
“没，没什么，日番谷队长……”吉良讪笑着，摆了摆手。回想起日番谷队长那惊人的灵压，果然还是少说两句会活得长久些……  
“你来的正好，日番谷队长，”露琪亚说，“刚刚松本副队长接到了地狱蝶的消息……”  
“朽木小姐，乱菊小姐已经说了今天不用叫官衔了阿。”雏森听到露琪亚那一本正经的语气，半开玩笑地提点她。  
回过头对雏森报以一笑，露琪亚接着说：“市丸银醒过来了。”露琪亚从来也没有习惯叫他市丸队长，总是直呼其名……从一开始见到那家伙，就觉得他像蛇一样，缠绕弥深，让自己心生畏惧。时至现在，纵然知道他是个好人，也依然不习惯敬称他队长。  
日番谷听到这个消息，冰眉微微挑起，嘴角牵起一个安心的笑。“阿，那真是太好了。”松本，你终于等到了，在这夏夜祭的第一晚。这样的消息，在你看来，就如同是节日的贺礼吧。而且这份礼物，不是任何一个人都能给你的。仰头看去，天顶上流光溢彩。可又有谁知道，在这片华丽之下，到底隐藏着多少不为人知的心情呢。碧色的瞳中犹如流星般映过那些颜色。“今夜，真不愧是节日阿……”  
所有人都以为少年是对市丸和松本的事情有感而发，却只有夏梨听出了，日番谷的话里有话。女孩乌黑的发丝在夜风中轻轻扬起，眼神不由得飘向身边的少年。冬狮郎，在你看来，那个身世的消息，又意味着什么呢……

破晓，折腾了整夜的人们也都纷纷回去休息了。这三天，可都是要晨昏颠倒，大肆狂欢的。露琪亚带着一护和夏梨回朽木宅，而众死神则回到静灵廷。  
市丸银醒来的消息，已经传遍了整个静灵廷。于是第二天，不约而同地，很多人都前往四番队看望他。  
“这不是日番谷队长么。”  
“阿，浮竹阿。去看望市丸么？”  
“日番谷队长，浮竹队长。”恋次，雏森，吉良，修兵也都来了。  
在四番队病院的门口，浩浩荡荡的一行人碰到了花太郎。  
“各……各位队长，副队长……”一下子见到这么多大人物，花太郎有些惊慌失措。  
浮竹挥了挥手。“阿，你好，我们是来看望市丸队长的。”  
花太郎深深鞠躬下去。“市丸队长需要静养，希望各位大人保持安静。”  
众人推开病房门的时候，发现市丸银正倚坐在床上。乱菊趴在床边沉沉睡去了，她的手一直紧紧抓着市丸银的手。原本看向窗外的市丸银转过头来，看着一众熟悉的面容，嘴角又向上扬了几分。银举起空着的另一只手向大家打招呼，接着将食指凑到嘴边轻轻嘘了一声。他脸上的笑容，一如既往的捉摸不定。抬起手的时候，手上的吊针牵动起来，一阵眩晃。看这家伙，精神好得很阿，也就只有这些吊针，能证明他是个病人的样子。  
乱菊竟然趴在床边睡着了，这件事谁也没有料到……只有日番谷知道，松本乱菊每次在十番队执务室睡醒刚起来的时候，表情一向都很落寞。因为市丸的苏醒，所以现在的她，终于可以安安稳稳地阖一会儿眼了吧。一霎那，谁都没有说话，大家只是安静地看着他们，继而都淡淡一笑，摆了摆手鱼贯而出。反正也已经见到他了，那就够了。吉良更是对自家队长深深地鞠了一躬，才转身离开。精神不错阿，市丸队长，吉良的嘴角绽开一个笑容。  
这一大群人，只是看了市丸一眼就匆匆离去了。除了一个人，去而复返。  
“喂，你要装到什么时候，松本？”冰眉挑起，少年插着双手倚在门框上。

“不愧是队长……”乱菊立刻抬起头来，换上了一脸崇拜的表情。  
于是，市丸银笑得更开心了。 “我就说会被人看出来的吧，呐，乱菊。”  
“队长是怎么知道的？”  
“不要问这么无聊的问题了……”你在执务室睡死过去的时候还少么……我会认不出来你是不是在装睡？！……皱了皱眉，少年开口，“你们演这出戏是什么意思阿……打发别人走么？”  
“玩笑嘛。”银摊了摊手，“日番谷队长果然精明得很呐……”  
“呀咧呀咧，这样捉弄人可是会伤人心的。市丸队长。”粉色的和服一闪，京乐春水就飘进来了。七绪跟在他身後也走了进来。这两个人与先前那一大群人失之交臂，却不想赶了个正巧，在银和乱菊的玩笑被戳穿的时候走了进来。  
“看在市丸队长需要静养的份上，这件事就先算了吧”。卯之花队长也踏进了病房的门，“……市丸队长虽然昏迷时间很长，不过恢复得很好。用不了几天就可以出院。但是出院後还要以静养为主，至少休息半年。不可过度劳累。”卯之花查看着银身边的各种仪器，记下了一些数据，接着下了这样的结论。  
“就算你立刻毫发无伤的回去当你的队长……劳累的也只是吉良那孩子吧……”乱菊支着下颌，偏头看着银。“那么繁忙的公务……你都堆给他做，真是可怜呐……”  
站在一旁的日番谷已经一万分的不爽。松本那个家伙，一向把工作扔一边自己逍遥快活，有资格说别人么……  
“今晚你们还待在这里？”京乐问他们。今晚，是夏夜祭的第二晚，也就是家人之夜。一般都要陪伴自己的家人度过。  
乱菊微微一笑。“我们可一直都是没有家的人。”   
“不管怎样，这样的节日，好好享受吧！不打搅了，两位。走吧，小七绪。”京乐和七绪离开了。日番谷和卯之花也走了。  
真的，没有家，么……在很久以前，身边这个人曾经给过自己一个家。纵然只是个破败的屋子，可对于那时无家可归，听天由命的小女孩而言，能有个挡风遮雨的檐角也是奢侈。给了自己食物，给了自己生日，也给了自己，家……  
所以家人之夜，本来就该是和他一起过的吧。

“一护，今晚我要和大哥一起过。”露琪亚又重复了一遍。敢装没听见？你故意的吧……  
醋意大发。“阿？！白哉那家伙么？！”  
“你有什么意见么，黑崎一护。”语气很平静，却仿佛夹带着无比强势的压迫性气息。一听见这样的声音，方才还张牙舞爪的一护立刻就矮了三分……什么时候出现的，朽木白哉！……  
“你应该陪着夏梨。”露琪亚叹了口气，“我说过的吧，今晚是家人之夜。”  
“这个解释……好吧我可以接受……既然这样……明晚你必须和我一起！”一护指着露琪亚，咄咄逼人。  
“那是当然的吧，一护。”语气很不耐烦，不过那紫水晶般的眸中，温润的笑意荡漾开来。傻瓜，这种事情，早就决定好了吧。


	14. Chapter 14

十四 Thunder's entwinement

今天晚上，是家人团聚的专属时间。不过，经过了那么多岁月，即便有很多人忽视这件事也没什么奇怪的。毕竟在尸魂界也有很多人，早已没有家人了……  
是夜，众人各自准备好，迎接夏夜祭的第二晚。白哉与露琪亚坐在庭院中品茶，一道观赏烟花；一护带着夏梨出门去玩；银和乱菊依旧在病房里度过这一夜；空鹤和岩鹫坐在炮台上一边放焰火，一边喝酒；日番谷，雏森，京乐，浮竹各自回家不提……不过今夜，也有很多人，各怀心事。  
一角和躬亲正在十一番队队舍喝酒，恋次找到了这里。  
“怎么，到了现在……”坐在地上的一角睁开眼睛，看着恋次。  
这个晚上，是为家人准备的时间。出身流魂街的人，出自同一家族的便是家人。于是，恋次唯一的“家人”，就只有露琪亚了。恋次知道他想说什么：到了现在，还不打算和露琪亚恢复原来的关系么……  
那又能怎样呢，如果从家人的角度来考虑，再怎样，也比不过“朽木”这个姓吧。那才能叫做家人……但如果不从家人的角度来讲的话……作为朋友，已经很不错了……恋次摇了摇头，坐了下来。家人么，只有自己了。经历了那么多事情，现在这样子，真的已经很好了。只要她好，就一切都好。  
一晃神间的失落，瞒不过一旁的躬亲。于是发出一声微不可闻的叹息。真是个，不美丽的结局呢……  
“阿散井，你在这里阿？”吉良循着恋次的灵压找来了。吉良父母双亡，出了静灵廷，便也是无家可归之人。恋次和雏森都是吉良在院生时期的朋友，不过雏森回家了，于是吉良就来找恋次聊天。  
“没办法了，那今晚就咱们几个一起庆祝吧。”一角举起了手中的酒壶。  
坦然一笑，这几个人就凑到了一起，一起度过这一夜。

朽木白哉和露琪亚坐在庭院中品茶。茶香绕梁，氤氲不散。  
“露琪亚。你已经决定，要和黑崎一护在一起了么？”这不是什么八卦的问题，只是作为兄长，对妹妹的关怀。听得露琪亚坦言明晚会和一护一起过，想必这两个人都已接受了彼此。但有必要确认的是，把露琪亚托付给那个家伙，合适么……  
“是的。大哥。”  
“如果我说不允许呢。”  
“大哥！”露琪亚身体剧震，睁大了紫眸，一时愣在了那里。虽然知道这是迟早的事情，要想和一护在一起，就要得到大哥的同意，但怎料到会如此绝决……  
事到如今，想必能说的，只有抱歉了……  
紫水晶般的眸子微微阖起，露琪亚跪伏在地，微言轻吐。“那么这一次请原谅我，无论如何也要违背大哥的意思了。”她的声音微微颤抖着，却依然可以感到无比的坚定。  
朽木白哉看着面前的露琪亚，神色不惊。  
当初的我，不也是一样。白哉闭上了眼睛，眼前浮现出绯真那温柔的面容。“如果黑崎一护有什么对你不好的地方，我会让他後悔的。”  
露琪亚猛地抬起头来。原来，大哥只是……  
“谢谢，大哥……”除了感谢，再没有别的语言可以传达出露琪亚此刻的心情了。猛然发现，漫天焰火竟是这么好看。

破晓时分，一护背着疲惫不堪已经睡过去的夏梨回到了朽木宅。各处的人们也都纷纷休息，期待着最後一夜的来临。这最後一夜，才是最精彩的时分。  
在西流魂街三地区北端鲤伏山中，有一座神社。人们会在夏夜祭的最後一晚，前往神社祈福，求签，许愿。这也是尸魂界夏夜祭的传统。家人们祈求平安喜乐，相亲相爱，朋友们祈求友谊长存，笑口常开，爱人们祈求幸福永久，不弃不离。而且据说，那里求来的签，一向都很准。  
“哈，是么？那我也要去看看。”夏梨听露琪亚说到今晚的活动，既然是传统，怎也要去看看，不过她紧接着补充，“放心吧，你们只要告诉我怎么走就好了。不会妨碍到你们的……”  
于是不待入夜，夏梨便独自一人踏上了前往鲤伏山的路。傍晚璀璨的霞光映进那墨色的瞳，可惜瞳的主人却没有注意到这美丽的天色。早已从露琪亚那里听说了今晚是爱人之夜……可以说自己不在意么……摇了摇头，果然，还是当作来观光的好。话说回来，尸魂界的夏夜祭，还真是不错呢……女孩在霞光中站定，回过身凝视着静灵廷的方向，晚风吹拂，衣袂翩跹。真是，很舒服的风呢。于是嘴角上扬，掩下了脸上转瞬即逝的哀伤。许久，回过头继续前行。  
女孩不知道自己在走神的时候，踏上了一条通往山脊另一侧的岔路。  
最後一晚的焰火在天色暗下来的那个瞬间，划出了一场盛大而华丽的浩荡。  
“嗯，为什么没有人了……”夏梨在烟火中回过神来，才发现自己走着的这条路已经没有人烟了……不应该阿……难道……是我走错了么……  
突然间，毫无预兆地，前方树丛中传出了爆炸般的声音，一只体形巨大的虚从天而降。夏梨抬起头看着那白色的面具，皱起了眉头。虚？今天你撞上了我，还真是不幸呢……我好像走迷了路，这感觉很不爽阿……想着，女孩的眼神冷了下来。  
“破道之三十三，苍火坠！”雪色的电芒闪射而出，声势浩大。可惜那只虚的体形实在是太大，灵力也相当的强。夏梨那舍弃咏唱的鬼道竟只让他稍许受伤。真是个麻烦的家伙……夏梨咬了咬牙，瞬间灵压暴涨。  
斩魄刀不在身边，没办法了。当下只得一边躲闪着强劲的攻击，一边咏唱。“君临者，血肉的面具，万象，振翅高飞，冠上人类之名的东西阿，真理与节制，谨以爪立于不知罪的梦壁上……”【注1】

“日番谷君，你去不去神社？一起去吧！”日落时分，雏森找到了日番谷。  
“阿？……”  
“行了，快走吧！”不由分说，雏森把日番谷拽出了十番队的执务室。  
两个人随着浩浩荡荡的人群，走在鲤伏山的小径上。  
“阿，日番谷队长！雏森！”吉良和恋次也结伴前往神社，在人群中看见了他们，就一路挤过人群来打招呼。  
猛然间，日番谷感到了山脊另一侧那突然出现的灵压。不由得神色一凛，向那边望去。夏梨么？怎会在那边的？还有，这个灵压是怎么回事……  
“雏森，你就和吉良他们一起去吧。我稍後过去。”吉良你们来得真是太合适了……日番谷也顾不得身处人群了，瞬步离开。只留下那三个人，面面相觑。  
少年赶到山那侧的时候，正看见夏梨和那只巨大的虚缠斗不休。耳听得女孩在咏唱鬼道。当下也举起右手，和着她一起喊出了：“破道之三十三，苍火坠！”  
两个人的鬼道合在一起，威力无匹。毕竟，一方是刻意咏唱的鬼道之王，另一方是百年不遇的天才队长。那只巨大的虚在耀眼的电闪雷击中，灰飞烟灭。  
伸手抹了抹额头的汗，夏梨回过头来。  
雪发碧眸的俊朗少年，自身後的树丛中，缓步而出。

【注1】：原文如下：君临者よ！血肉の仮面？万象？羽ばたき？ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と节制、罪知らぬ梦の壁に仅かに爪を立てよ！破道の三十三，苍火坠！


	15. Chapter 15

十五 The forth name

“没有受伤吧？”  
“阿，还好。”真是没有料到他会出现，夏梨心下一喜，“来得很及时嘛，冬狮郎。”  
见女孩毫发无伤，少年总算是安下心来。“话说回来，你这家伙，在这儿干吗……”  
“阿？”夏梨的表情变得很勉强，讪笑着说，“原本是打算去神社的……不过……好像走错路了……”  
“切，没办法了……走吧……”日番谷转过身面向自己来时的路，然後侧过头来等着她。少年银白的发在晚风中轻轻颤动。眼前的画面让女孩在一霎那生出一种无法自拔的错觉：假使自己先前并未喜欢他，也一定会在他驻足侧目的那一刻爱上他……  
看着他英气逼人的侧脸，女孩首次发觉，自己竟舍不得收回目光。他的面容，他的声音，他的傲气，他的温柔，莫名就占据了自己全部的思绪。恍然间不禁失神。眼前一幕幕回放起少年的身影，从足球场畔的风尘中现身的他，身着羽织挡在自己身前的他，站在屋脊上眼神凛冽的他，在真央的人群彼岸一脸难以置信的他，瞬步出现在自己身侧说着胡闹的他，还有方才在自己身後奇迹般伸出援手的他……夏梨阿夏梨，你为什么对他的身影如此的念念不忘……你到底是什么时候……喜欢上这家伙的……  
“怎么了？”发现夏梨愣在了那里，日番谷问她。  
“没，没什么……”女孩回过神来，才觉得自己很有些失态。当下略略红了脸庞，对少年绽开了一个灿烂的笑，“走吧。”  
夏梨，这个女孩，果然是人如其名。不论何时，那宛若盛夏的灿烂，都仿佛今夜的焰火，铺天盖地的肆虐。于是，整个世界都璀璨。

雏森，恋次和吉良跟着人群，走进了神社。道路两旁插满了红色的风车，夜风吹过，那些风车一起旋转起来，拨动着所有人的心。夏夜祭的最後一夜可是爱人之夜，这些风车，大多是携手同行的情侣们一起插在这里的。每一架风车的扇叶上都写着两个人的名字，转动的时候，就代表着那两个人情缘交缠，风吹不尽。  
三个人走在这些风车中间，也能感受到那些情侣们炽热真诚的心。这时候风刚巧停了，所有的风车都慢慢停止了转动。恋次的目光停留在了一架风车上。  
那风车的红色扇叶上，赫然写着“黑崎一护”和“朽木露琪亚”。在余下的两片扇叶上，分别画着露琪亚的标志性兔子和一颗草莓……  
一丝苦涩的笑容爬上嘴角。一瞬间，心里空空如也。  
若说不在意，那只是骗人的借口。最开始决意要超越朽木队长，就是因为那个男人从自己身边夺走了露琪亚，不管自己是否想承认这个原因，这都是事实。然而露琪亚遇见了一护，之後接二连三发生了太多的事情，现在一切都已经成为定局，不可改变了。于是自己的心，就只能深深，深深地掩埋起来。只要她好就够了，无论什么时候都会这样想，他就是这样的人。  
恋次随着人群向前走去，无意中挤到了求签的桌子旁。身边的人一挤，他的肘撞倒了放签的竹筒，刚巧跌出了一支签。  
“看来，这支签命中注定是你的了，这位先生。”桌旁的人抬起头来看着恋次，眼神深邃。他找到和签上有着同样字句的纸条，递给恋次。  
“哈？”恋次向来不大信这些事情，不过在这一刻，他听天由命般地接过了那张字条。只见上面写着：“浅笑霰雪围朋 弦断影落无声”。  
“阿散井君，你在求签阿？真是稀奇呢……”雏森这时也挤了过来，“我听说这里的签都很准的。”  
“写的什么阿，我看看……”吉良凑了过来，看着签上莫名其妙的字句，只好挠了挠头，“这是，什么意思……”  
也许，我稍微有些明白了。是不是真的，从我放手的那一刻起，就注定再也无法跨越那道伤痕般的沟壑。而连接彼此的那根线，就此一分为二了……是不是这样呢……恋次的眼光越过人群，飘向那架风车所在的方向。  
晚风吹过，那些风车纷纷转动起来，一大片的红色绚烂耀目，犹如童话般的美丽。只可惜站在一旁看童话的人，永远也走不进去。

“真的没问题么，银？”  
市丸银一向是个爱玩闹的人，不过爱玩闹并不等于天真浅薄。他是个聪慧过人的狐狸，玩的是人心，而且还游刃有余，否则也不会在蓝染手下却还安然无恙地当了那么长时间的眼线。自从醒来以後，银一直恢复得很好，现在已经可以让乱菊陪着自己四处走动了。在这样的节日里，特别是，今晚可是爱人之夜，他怎么还能坐得住？于是银便要乱菊陪自己去神社。  
神社毕竟是在很远的鲤伏山上，所以乱菊还是担心银的身体。  
“没关系的，我还有乱菊呐。”侧过头来看着乱菊，懒洋洋的宠溺。  
于是在这最後一夜愈加缤纷华丽的焰火中，乱菊扶着银，一起来到了神社。  
“乱菊，我们再来写一架风车吧，呐，好么？”  
乱菊的脑海中就浮现出上一次和银写风车的情景。那还是在他们都小的时候。红色的扇叶上，孩子稚嫩的笔迹：市丸银，和松本乱菊。乱菊拉着银站在那些排列整齐的风车前，看着它们红色的叶转动起来，仿佛就看见那些祝福和绚丽的焰火一起穿过空气，四散开来，一直飞进人们的心里。  
风车一旦转起来，就代表写在上面的人会相亲相爱，永不分离。  
乱菊问：“这样，我们就不会分开了么？”  
“嗯。”那时候银的笑容，还历历在目。可惜後来他还是走了，自己连挽留的机会都没有。  
“这一次，”银的声音把乱菊从回忆中拉了回来，“可是真的不会分开了。”他把手中的毛笔递给乱菊，他已经写好了“松本乱菊”。  
“呐，轮到你来写我的名字了，乱菊。”  
乱菊接过笔，在对侧的扇叶上写下了“市丸银”。  
微微颤抖着，乱菊将风车插在了架子上。于是红色的风车再一次转动起来。银笑得更加畅快，伸出双手，从乱菊身後拥住了她。  
这一次，这两个人，是真的不会再分开……

“这上面就是神社了。”日番谷带着夏梨，终于回到了神社前那条长长的台阶。  
于是两个人随着人群向上而行。最引人注目的，便是身侧那两排长长的红色风车。它们一起随着晚风转动的时候，浪漫得像个童话。  
“这些风车是什么意思阿？”女孩定睛看去，风车上好似都写着一些名字。  
日番谷耸了耸肩：“基本都是情侣们的杰作。不过因为也象征着祈福和许愿，所以也会有人来写上家人和朋友的名字。”  
“哈，是么？也可以写给家人朋友阿？”女孩的眼睛亮了起来，“那好，我也要写！”  
日番谷向左侧的小屋一抬下颌。“在那里。你去写吧。”  
“你不去么？”  
“无聊……”日番谷摆了摆手，“我在这里等你好了。”  
夏梨从小屋中拿了一架风车。很好看的风车阿，冬狮郎那家伙，真的觉得这无聊么……桌上摆着笔墨。女孩取过了一支毛笔。  
嗯，要写上一哥和露琪亚，不知道什么时候才能叫露琪亚作嫂子呢……还要写上游子，这两天没有回去，家里只有死老爸陪着她，是不是会很寂寞呢……阿，四片扇叶已经写了三片了，还剩最後一片，写谁呢？……那个死老爸？还是写自己？  
……  
毛笔的墨痕在那片扇叶上弯出几个好看的弧度，留下了红底黑字抹不掉的祝福。  
日番谷冬狮郎。


	16. Chapter 16

十六 The final fireworks

看着手里的风车，夏梨突然不知道应当怎样拿出去才好。没想到自己居然心血来潮，鬼使神差的写上了那家伙的名字……要是让他看见……虽说也不是什么大不了的事，但是……算了，就这样吧，反正也只不过是祝福……  
女孩捧着红色的风车，宛如捧着牵连久远的萤火，缓步走出了小屋。  
神社里有很多人。毕竟大部分魂魄都会来到这里。确切的说，其实是西流魂街的魂魄们。因为东西南北四个方向均有神社，所以魂魄们只需前往各自方向的神社就可以去祈福。女孩在人群中左穿右插，好不容易才挤到了插风车的架子旁。  
“你出来了阿？”猝不及防，日番谷的声音在身後响起。  
女孩立刻回过头。“你，你什么时候过来的？”吓了一跳是真的。夏梨原本只想着神不知鬼不觉把风车插上再过去找他，没料到这家伙竟这么快就出现了……  
日番谷的眼神很自然地飘向了她手中的风车。夏梨的心一下子停跳了半拍，糟了……  
猛然间夜风骤起，所有的风车都转动起来。于是所有的名字都模糊起来，不可辨认。  
日番谷的眉间掠过一丝失望。好像是，写满了四片叶子？是家人，和朋友吧？虽然有些遗憾，但也许，还是没有看清的好吧……少年没有想下去，只是抬起头，眸中映出了旋舞的一片红色。  
夏梨暗自呼出一口气。他，没有看清吧？不过为什么……总好像感觉有些遗憾……也许，还是让他看见的好吧……女孩想着，伸手出去，插好了那一架风车。  
“冬狮郎，这里还有什么好玩的事情阿？”  
少年扫了一眼周围。“大概，是去求签吧。因为有很多人说这里的签很准。”不禁想起前些日子松本吵嚷着说过节一定要来神社求签的情景……  
“阿，那我们一起过去吧。”夏梨拽着日番谷离开了风车的架子。

“银，我要去求一支签。”乱菊侧过脸来。在很久以前就决意要来抽这个签了。当时是为了银，不知道他能不能醒来，不过现在不需要了，那么，就来求一下未来吧。对于占卜，求签这些事情，松本乱菊本就是半信半疑。在她心里，合自己心意的，那就信，反之就不信。仅此而已，权当是玩乐。  
“那好阿。”  
于是两个人来到求签的小桌前。乱菊随手抽了一支出来。  
“阿呀，这位小姐，这个签可不是这样抽的。”桌边的人说，“不过既然你已经选出来了，凡事都讲求一个缘字，那么就是这支了。”  
那人看了看那支签，找出了一张字条递过来。乱菊伸手，接过写着签上字句的纸条。“兰灯未烬调锦瑟 恰是缤中会银筝。”虽然看着这些莫名的文字，乱菊也是一知半解，但总的来说感觉不是什么坏事，而是峰回路转，柳暗花明。也许，是指彼此的牵绊不该就此断绝吧。也许，是指与自己牢牢拴在一起的，就是身边这个人吧。也许，是指今後真的可以安心地，和他在一起了吧。究竟是不是呢。  
于是回头对银展开一个笑容，“银，咱们回去吧。”  
银从乱菊身後看见了字条上的话，正自摸着脖子考虑它的意思。听见乱菊的话，就说，“这么早就回去阿？呐，乱菊，咱们换个地方去看焰火吧？”

日番谷和夏梨的不远处，就是那个求签的小桌。坐在桌边的人，看着挤来的两个人，微微一笑，摇了摇竹筒中的签，递了出去。  
夏梨伸手接过竹筒，闭上眼睛祈祷了一下，接着摇出了一根签。日番谷揣着双手站在她身边，饶有兴趣地看着她的一举一动。  
“万点垂条皆新陌 总当花红似旧年。”掉落的竹签上如是说。桌边的人递给她一张写着这两句话的字条。  
默念了两遍，诗词阿……可这是什么意思呢？夏梨不解地皱了皱眉头。“这句话是什么意思？”  
那人只是笑得神秘莫测。“总有一天你会明白的……”  
突然，满天的烟花大放异彩，吸引住了所有人的目光。夏梨和日番谷也抬起头来。  
只见方才那种成群的异色烟花又一下子全部消失，仿佛是为了吸引众人的目光，接下来就要好戏开场。果不其然，空中独自亮起了一枚闪着白光的烟花。在头顶炸开的时候，竟然在空中散落成了一种形状。  
女孩指着天上，吃惊地张大了嘴巴。“这，这是……？！”

“哈，一护，一护，快瞧天上。”正在逛市集的露琪亚猛地摇晃起一护来，指着头顶要他看。  
一护闻言抬起头来，只见雪白的烟花竟然在空中形成了一种形状：イチゴ【注1】！  
一护又惊又喜。“原来这就是今年的特别焰火阿。”  
露琪亚笑靥如花，“空鹤小姐果然好本事。竟然可以用焰火拼出字来阿。”  
接着，腾空而起的焰火，都一一散落成了冬季之战中尸魂界护卫者们的名字。深色的天幕上，每次只升起一枚焰火，除了白色的名字外再没有任何的装饰。冬季之战本就是一场罹难，每一个人都如临深渊，如履薄冰，才能得以度过生死关头。这样的天幕虽然略显单调，然而庄严郑重，让人肃然起敬。  
一护的朋友们，护廷13番的队长与副队，假面军团，浦原，夜一，一心等人，这些名字纷纷出现在夜空中。  
“当初蓝染叫嚣着吾将立于天上，可最终出现在天上的，还是我们的名字阿。”一护嘴角露出一丝讽刺的笑。  
露琪亚的眼神飘向身边的人。冬季之战的胜利，自己身边这家伙绝对功不可没。于是眼中慢慢流露出骄傲与自豪。引以为荣。  
身处各地的死神们，都微笑着，看着天上的名字。日番谷和夏梨；银和乱菊；一角和躬亲，等等。  
“我的名字可比你出现得早阿，吉良。”恋次拍了拍吉良的肩。  
“哎？你不知道么，留到後面的才是压轴嘛。”吉良反唇相讥，接着两个人就一起笑起来。一旁的雏森看着他们两个开心的样子，也露出了笑容。  
待到所有名字都出现过了，最後打出了一句话，当作总结：“吾等之心，永不言败，忠魂不断，生世继焉。”  
“怎么感觉好像悼文一样……”一护看着这样的句子，很有些无奈。  
紧接着烟花飞升，天上又打出了一行字。“P.S.现在看见这个把它当成是悼文的人，根本就没有搞笑的才能。”  
“简直莫名其妙！浦原你个混蛋！”一护直接抓狂了……没想到最後这两句，又被摆了一道……而这种手法，他早已领教过……真没想到空鹤小姐居然会接受浦原的建议用这招……  
这时已经快要天亮了。也就是说，今年的夏夜祭就要结束了。拂晓前是前所未有的各式华丽焰火，爆发一般布满了整个天顶。璀璨流连，无出其右，看得众人无不交口称赞。  
太阳的光线出现在天边的那一霎那，最後一枚焰火腾空，拼出了“节日快乐 –志波家奉上”的字样。远近各地的魂魄们不约而同地再次欢呼，作为对空鹤小姐精彩烟火演出的谢幕礼。  
这一场声势浩大的夏夜祭，就此画上了休止符。

【注1】：イチゴ，Ichigo，一护名字的片假名拼写。


	17. Chapter 17

十七 Birthday present

一年一度的夏夜祭终于在一片沸腾中结束了。尸魂界恢复了正常的秩序。众死神们继续回到静灵廷中各自生活。一护和露琪亚继续回到空座扮演死神搭档。夏梨继续回到真央念书。现在的她，已经成为了五回生。  
坐在座位上听着老师讲那些无聊的理论，夏梨打了个哈欠。自从夏夜祭最後那晚和冬狮郎分开後，她就再也没有见到过他了。真不知道下次再见面是何年何月了……难道真要等到毕业么……不过感觉也过不了多久了，毕竟六回生是最高的年级，然後就可以毕业去十三番了。低头看了看摊在桌上的课本，女孩皱了皱眉。好像还是实践要更有意思些……不禁回味起最近学的瞬步，果然是感觉不错。  
一转眼的时间，这个夏天就过去了。再这样下去那些晶晶亮的回忆都快变成水珠随着夏天蒸发掉了。那么，留下来的那些空白，又会被一些什么样的回忆填上呢？夏梨坐在真央里的那棵樱花树的枝杈上，缓缓阖上了那墨色的眸子。真是的，我想要的，从来都不是回忆。然而现在所有的，就只是这些。  
于是思绪又回到了那场焰火结束的时候。  
“再见了，冬狮郎。”夏夜祭，结束了。  
“嗯。”下次见面，又会是什么时候呢？谁知道……  
“谢谢你。”这一夜，可是爱人之夜。  
“嗯？”  
“我很开心。”终于明白，快乐的关键，不是去哪里，而是谁在身边。  
我也一样。日番谷看着夏梨，露出一个微微的笑。  
“对了……快点毕业吧你。”就在要走的时候，少年又补上了一句。  
阳光从地平线明晃晃地钻出来，于是世界一下子变了颜色。方才的夜空和焰火，都恍若隔世。新的一天开始了。是一场传奇的结束，还是下一场传奇的开始……  
“那是当然的吧。”

松本乱菊最近有些发愁。原因就是，银的生日就快到了，可是还不知道应该怎么过。这天，乱菊和吉良，修兵又在一起喝酒，就随口说了出来。  
“真是的，你说送他什么礼物好呢？”  
吉良想了想，问她。“乱菊小姐，现世的人们过生日都会怎么庆祝阿？”  
“可能，要买蛋糕一起吃吧……”好像织姬曾经这样说过。  
修兵突然想起来。“对了，记得夏夜祭的时候，黑崎一护说过躬亲会做蛋糕。”  
“阿没错。”吉良也想起来了，一护说这话的时候乱菊正巧赶回去看银了，所以她不知道。  
“太好了。”乱菊总算是来了精神，“那我就跟躬亲学做蛋糕吧。到时候送给银吃。”  
于是接下来的几天，乱菊就在十一番队那里和躬亲，一角，八千留一起做蛋糕。躬亲从现世学艺回来之後，在更木队长上次生日的时候，曾和一角，八千留一起实践过一次。如果忽略掉那个蛋糕连更木队长都无语的造型，口感还是相当成功的。  
所以这一次，在大家共同的努力下，为市丸银量身订做的生日蛋糕新鲜出炉了。  
“哇，一切就绪，就等着今天晚上啦。”乱菊看着自己的作品，十分开心。乱菊早在好几天前就已经大肆宣传过今夜市丸银的生日宴会了。  
“这次做得真不错呢，乱菊小姐。”躬亲看着这次的蛋糕，点了点头。  
“别忘了准备蜡烛哇！”八千留攥着满满的一把蜡烛从屋外翻窗跳了进来。  
“阿，谢谢。”  
今年，我要给你一个，不同于往年的生日。生日这件事情，本就是太平盛世才能享有的奢侈。现在的我们，终于可以开开心心的，享受这种专属的日子了吧。

“银，大家都准备好了哟。”9月10日的晚上，乱菊约了好多人，一起为市丸银庆祝生日。乱菊给银扣上了一顶纸做的生日皇冠，拽着他来到三番队的庭院。  
今夜的三番队犹为热闹。三番全体队员，十番队全体队员，八千留带着躬亲和一部分十一番队员也来了，此外还有京乐，七绪，雏森，恋次，修兵，浮竹。各队的知名，不知名的死神也都纷纷出席。由于女性死神协会的草鹿会长与伊势副会长都到了，所以协会中的其他女性死神不遗余力地前来捧场，就连音梦，涅队长都给她放了假。来的人太多，于是原本计划在屋子里举办的Party迫不得已改为露天的了。  
“大家安静一下。”吉良负责维持秩序，“下面请市丸队长随便说两句吧。”  
“说点什么好呢？”市丸银看着大宗的人潮，摸了摸自己的後颈，“呐，这样的场面，还真是不习惯呢。”真的是不大习惯受到这样的欢迎。毕竟蓝染一向是让自己扮演坏人这种角色……  
这时乱菊很正式地端出了那个蛋糕，郑重地摆在桌上。那蛋糕有着狐狸的轮廓。看那眉眼与笑容，分明是市丸银的标志性表情。  
“……这表情，还真是像呢……”银坐在桌子前面，端详着这个蛋糕。乱菊为他在蛋糕上点好了蜡烛。看着蜡烛插在那个蛋糕的狐狸脸上，乱菊就想笑。看着看着，终于忍不住，半掩着嘴，笑得花枝乱颤。“够了，哈哈哈哈，我忍不住了。”受到乱菊那快乐灿烂情绪的影响，大家都笑了起来。  
银看着自己身边这个笑得明艳不可方物的女子，嘴角又向上扬了几分。不由得庆幸若干年前，竟然是自己遇到她。做了这么多年的死神，从她身着死霸装站在自己身前的那一刻，就知道她再不是当初那个需要留在家里照顾的小宠物了。现如今的她，更是护廷十三番的副队长，坚强，独立地站在仅次于队长的顶端。不由得想起那时，她为了雏森而飞身挡下自己的神枪，真是出乎意料的连他自己都笑不下去了。因为那时候蓝染的命令是，杀了雏森，如果挑唆日番谷和吉良都失败的话，银，你就下手吧。可惜，挡在神枪前面的，不是别人……  
松本乱菊，我爱你的这个事实，不论我是作为好人还是坏人，都是不可改变的。  
“银，许个愿吧。”人们总说，在生日上许的愿，是可以实现的。乱菊的话，把银从回忆中拉了回来。  
“呐，是不是我许了愿，就能实现呢？”银托着腮，笑吟吟地看着乱菊。  
一瞬间，乱菊突然觉得有些心慌意乱。“银你想许什么愿？”  
“我想要个婚礼呀，你说能实现么，乱菊？”市丸银侧过头来，笑咪咪地看着松本乱菊。  
……  
“阿！。”所有的女性死神协会的人仿佛约好了一般，齐声尖叫起来。这，这可是市丸队长，当着不少于500名死神的面，向乱菊的求婚阿！


	18. Chapter 18

十八 The wine of autumn

市丸银和松本乱菊的婚礼，定于9月29日举行。因为那一天，是乱菊的生日。银曾在同样的日子给了乱菊生日，这一次，要再给她一个归宿。  
三番队队长与十番队副队长举行婚礼，对于如今闲极无聊的静灵廷来说，可是一石激起千层浪的大事。于是总队长下了令，9月29日全体死神休息一天，为他们的婚礼庆祝。  
这几天来，这两个人一直都在忙着筹备婚礼。女性死神协会和三番队，十番队的队员也纷纷前来帮忙。婚礼会场上，一派热火朝天的情景，到处都能听到诸如“这张桌子摆到这里来”，“小心点不要弄倒了”之类的话。静灵廷真的，很久没有这样热闹过了。  
“喂喂，朽木露琪亚。”  
“阿，露琪亚，我是乱菊。”此刻乱菊正在连络现世的露琪亚，邀请现世的那些朋友们参加自己的婚礼。  
“那就这样，帮我通知下织姬，茶渡，石田，还有浦原和夜一，一定都不许少，哈哈。”  
“请放心交给我吧！松本副队长。”  
“叫我乱菊就可以了。在我的婚礼上，大家可不能穿死霸装阿，要穿现世的衣服。最好是西装和晚礼服。别忘了也要给夏梨带一件过来阿。要跳舞的！”  
“哦？好的。”露琪亚微微吃惊，点头记下。  
“阿还有一件事情，我想在现世订一个婚礼蛋糕。你也知道，尸魂界这里做蛋糕的地方可不多。”  
“这个没问题。”  
“哈哈，太谢谢了，露琪亚。那就这样，拜。”听她的语调就知道满溢着幸福的味道。  
挂掉手机。“一护！。我们去买蛋糕吧，走啦！”露琪亚当场就迫不及待地要翻窗户跳出去。  
“蛋糕？”一护正坐在桌前写作业，回过头来看着她。  
趴在地上看杂志的魂也闻言抬起头来。“大姐，什么蛋糕阿？”  
“市丸银和乱菊小姐的婚礼蛋糕！”  
愣了两秒钟，一护才反应过来。“他们两个阿？真是太好了！走吧！”

“日番谷队长。”  
“阿？是浮竹阿。”日番谷从桌上的公文中抬起头，“什么事？”  
“松本拜托我的通廷证已经办好了，等她回来转交给她吧。”  
“阿，没问题。”日番谷接过浮竹递来的一叠证件。  
“对了，”浮竹变戏法一般从衣袖中拿出大把大把的糖果，热情地堆到少年的面前，“我这里有糖果，还有巧克力！给你的！哈哈就这样，我走了，拜拜。”  
“喂浮竹！”日番谷大吼。他实在是不知道说什么好了，浮竹怎么总是这样子……他又不是八千留！  
目送这位十三番的队长走出门，日番谷随手翻了两下那叠通廷证。黑崎一护，石田雨龙。然後就顺手放在了一边。少年心想，松本这家伙想得倒还挺周到的。

下午时分，一直在三番队准备的松本乱菊终于抽出时间回到了执务室。  
“松本，黑崎他们的通廷证。”桌前的少年埋头在公文中头也没抬，只是举起手指了一下。  
乱菊拿起来，从头到尾翻了一遍，揪出了一张。“队长，这张是你的。”  
“哈？”日番谷听到这话，总算抬起了头，挑起冰眉。开什么玩笑……他的？  
松本乱菊把那张通廷证塞到日番谷的手里。“队长。麻烦你替我跑一趟真央吧。我实在是忙不开了。”  
真央？日番谷定睛看去，那通廷证上的名字正是：“黑崎夏梨”。  
虽然自家队长没有说什么，但是看他的脸色，乱菊就知道自己这次绝对拿到满分了。  
因为我知道错肩而过的滋味，所以我不想让你们白白失去机会。  
因为我知道深藏不言的苦楚，所以我不想让你们匆匆东走西顾。  
因为我知道得来不易的幸福，所以我不想让你们忘却那种温度。  
幸福这种东西，几时开花，几时结果，队长阿，你都知道么。

“夏梨，这是你明天要穿的礼服。”露琪亚将准备好的衣服送到了夏梨那里。这时候，在现世的众人已经来到了尸魂界。一护他们早已拿到了通廷证，护送那个巨大的蛋糕去了婚礼主场。  
“哦，谢谢，露琪亚。”  
“那个，乱菊小姐说，大概明天一早日番谷队长就会来接你，要提前准备好阿。”露琪亚心道，送个通廷证，需要搞那么复杂么……自己这不是见到夏梨了么，干吗非要日番谷队长亲自……  
“阿？”夏梨也有些诧异。他？略感惊喜之余，当然也会去想，为什么是他？然而这种事情一向无法确定，所以只好控制自己不去深入。足够了。  
“会跳舞么？”露琪亚紫色的眸闪着兴奋的光。  
看到夏梨皱起的眉，露琪亚眉飞色舞，举起一根手指，“虽然时间有点紧，我来教你吧！”

明天就是29号了阿。婚礼前的最後一夜，日番谷独自躺在十番队舍的屋顶上，看着夜幕中的星星。把夏梨的通廷证举到自己眼前端详，虽然除了证件的外形和那个名字之外什么也没有。他也不知道自己为什么会这么做。因为本来也没有任何理由。  
第二天一早，日番谷就准备动身前往真央了。毕竟中午时分婚礼就开始了，也许还要抓紧点。  
“队长！”少年踏出十番队的时候，乱菊的声音就响了起来，“你的副队结婚你怎么还能穿队长羽织呢！快回去给我换衣服！要穿西装！”  
这还是下级对上级的语气么……算了算了……看在你今天婚礼的份上……不说什么了……日番谷叹了口气，很无语地回去换衣服。料想回来再换的话估计会来不及。  
真央。  
日番谷直接遁着灵压找到了夏梨。女孩正靠在那棵樱花树上，抬着头看天。应该是在等他吧。金色细碎的阳光，红色飞扬的裙裾，让少年不禁看呆了眼。若说夏夜祭灿烂，那只属于夜晚，此刻的夏梨，是居于日光下的华丽。  
夏梨侧过头来，见到是接自己的人来了。“冬狮郎。”  
眼见平日里洒脱桀骜的日番谷身着西装，竟是另一番味道，帅气又不失庄重。女孩略有些吃惊。还真是……让人不想挪开视线……  
“哎。想不到你穿正装这么好看阿。”带着一点点戏谑，夏梨露齿而笑，向他走来。  
“你今天也很好看。走吧，等到中午婚礼就开始了。”日番谷微微欠身，略一屈肘。夏梨伸手挽住他。这个动作，做的这么自然，就好像早已约定，练习过千百次。恍惚间，两个人的心里，都生出一种无法自拔的感觉，身边这个人，于自己，无比的熟悉。若说成前世今生的回忆都显得浮华浅薄，其实只是这一句话，我明白你。  
那是，多少层峦厚重的穿界门也无法掩逾的明白，多少织转不断的倾慕也无法企及的明白，多少时空交迭的影印也无法重合的明白。  
阳光铺满静灵廷内外的每一条路，女孩安静地伸手接下一片飘落的红枫，于是少年微微侧头。优雅的景色，舒适的季节，还有，身边的人。  
我只希望这条路不要有尽头，让我们就一直这样走下去，这样是不是很自私，冬狮郎？“万点垂条皆新陌，总当花红似旧年”，那支签到底在说什么？为什么我总是感觉，有一天你会离开呢？  
我相信今後一定还会走这样的路，夏梨，我和你，一起走下去，一直走下去。我会让你站在我身边，不管发生什么。  
相信我。

“队长，夏梨。”日番谷和夏梨一踏入婚礼的主场，松本就发现了他们，于是挽着银走了过来，“你们好慢阿。总算可以开始了！”  
松本乱菊穿着结白华丽的婚纱，长裙曳地，美艳大方。真是，人生若能得此娇妻，夫复何求阿。而她身边那位再无所求的新郎，市丸银，一身雪白的西装，洒脱帅气，长身玉立。两个人站在一起，如此般配，果然是一对神仙眷侣。  
“现在我宣布，我和银的婚礼酒会开始！”乱菊跳上了一张桌子，举起了一杯酒，大声宣布。  
银站在桌边，笑着举起一杯酒。“呐，大家请尽兴吧。”  
座下一片欢呼。  
“阿，酒会？”日番谷觉得松本实在是不按牌理出牌……好好的婚礼，居然要弄成酒会么……  
“这是乱菊的意思，要举办一个酒会加舞会，作为婚礼。”银随口解释。  
话说回来，你还真是听话阿……日番谷扫了一眼会场中的人们，也被这种热闹快乐的气氛所感染，微微一笑。  
“今天是她的生日，这算是生日礼物。”银看着自己的新娘，啜饮了一口杯中的酒。嘴角再度向上扬了几分。仿佛是解说，又仿佛是自言自语。“现在的我，终于给得起了。”  
少年一愣。是阿，作为眼线的你，装作叛变的你，身处虚夜宫的你，动荡不安，所以只能一直等待着，蛰伏着，直到可以给她承诺，给她幸福的那天，是吧……现在，终于给得起了。“祝贺你们。”  
婚礼！酒会！生日礼物！夏梨只觉得眼前这个男人真是太有魄力了，这样轻松就钓到了松本乱菊这个大美女么？女孩墨色的眸子里满是乱菊那雪白的嫁衣，还有那张幸福满溢的脸庞。  
她不知道他们的牵绊，不知道他们的过往，更不知道那些平静海面下曾经的波涛暗涌。其实冬季之战前，很多人都不知道。两个人，都藏得太深，太深。银只在离开的时候说了那一句温柔伤感的对不起。而乱菊，只有在酒醉的时候，与将醒未醒的时候，才能听到她低语轻唤的那一声银。  
乱菊还站在桌上。“诸位，感谢大家今天赏脸来参加我和银的婚礼。在此，我要先感谢一下我们队长一直以来对我的照顾和包容，”乱菊转过头来跳下桌子，对日番谷说，“虽然我知道，队长你一向喝茶，但是这一次，你无论如何也要喝一杯……”  
全场人们静静地看着新娘向自家队长敬这第一杯酒。  
“没办法了，”少年清楚地看见松本眼中的期待和感激，他举起了一杯酒，“祝你们就这样，一直走下去吧。”扬起头来一饮而尽。  
掌声雷动。


	19. Chapter 19

十九 Nobody can be replaced

乱菊和银去找山本总队长敬酒了。夏梨和日番谷走到了一护那里。  
一护他们还没到能喝酒的年龄，就聚在一起聊天，加上露琪亚，恋次他们几个，有一句没一句地说着乱菊和银的事情。夏梨跟着他们，总算是听出了个大概。这才恍然大悟，原来，市丸银和乱菊，还有着这样的过去阿……  
露琪亚今天穿着一件蓝白的裙，简单却不失雅致，鬓边别了一个精致小巧的蝴蝶发卡，仿佛花间精灵般地伶俐讨巧。夏梨看向一护。大概不是自己的错觉，一哥好像很是骄傲，自己能站在露琪亚的身边。嗯，想想也该知道就是这样。对自己喜欢的人，引以为荣。于是不自觉地想到自己在意的人。什么时候，我才可以因你而骄傲呢……心口某个地方，突然疼了一下。  
“朽木。”  
露琪亚回过头来。“浮竹队长？！”眼见浮竹和京乐，七绪，一起走了过来。浮竹和京乐虽然穿着很相似的西装，却穿出了完全不同的风格，一个玩世不恭，一个闲适洒脱。七绪那淡绿的衣裙将她的书香气质衬托得恰到好处。  
“您的身体好些了？”  
“阿。”浮竹扬了扬手，“市丸队长和松本副队长的婚礼，我怎么能不参加呢？”  
“呀，一护。你们买的那个蛋糕还真是不错呢。”夜一挽着浦原也走了过来。碎蜂很恭敬地跟在她後面。夜一今日的穿着华贵高雅，不愧是四枫院家的公主，而平日散漫的店长则是令人意想不到的风度翩翩，这两个也不愧是天造地设的一对。  
“哟，京乐队长，浮竹队长！”乱菊挽着银走了过来，“要向你们敬酒啦。”  
“喂，松本。”日番谷用眼神提醒她。以浮竹的身体，还是最好不要喝酒。  
“呐，浮竹队长就以茶代酒吧。”银递过一杯早已准备好的茶。这下十三番的队长都敬过了，“还有，日番谷队长，你还要再叫乱菊作松本么？”周围的人们都笑了起来。是阿，从今天开始，这个称呼就要换了。  
日番谷很无奈地挠了挠头……  
喝掉杯中的酒，之後是京乐和浮竹的祝福。

正午时分，礼钟声准时响起。在钟声余音中，银搂着乱菊站在会场正中，向着所有的来宾举起一杯酒，朗声道：“我在此宣布，我市丸银和松本乱菊，在今日午时正式结为夫妻。桑田沧海，矢志不渝。相亲相爱，直至皓首。”  
松本乱菊看着自己的爱人，眼神在一瞬间迷离。没有人比自己再清楚，只有他，能让自己触到幸福的形状。雨後泥土的清香，澄澈如洗的天空，温暖可口的丸子，华丽绽放的菊花，甚至是自己最中意的清酒，一切美好的事物，都抵不过那个人亲口叫出的一声“乱菊”。  
因为，松本乱菊，爱上了市丸银。  
就算时空变换，注定是你，无可替代。  
不偏不倚。市丸银，爱松本乱菊。  
这是怎样名为巧合的事情阿。两个人能在如此庞大的世界中，彼此爱上。  
交换戒指。银色的戒在全场灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉。可是，钻石再永恒，又怎长得过彼此相恋的天长地久；指环再闪光，又怎亮得过彼此相爱的不弃不离。真正让人们目眩神迷的，不是精巧美丽的戒指，而是绝代芳华的爱情。  
在这场其实只属于两个主角的婚礼上，银和乱菊深情地拥吻在一起。纷扬细碎的彩花撒下来，装点起了这个绝美的梦境。是梦，是醒？是真，是幻？统统不重要，只要有你在。就如同很多的童话故事中，最後那个完美的大结局。不管是曾经掉落水晶鞋，还是吃下毒苹果，抑或沉睡上千年，最後真心相爱的两个人，一定会快乐幸福地在一起，天荒地老。  
所有的人，都围上来祝福他们两个。这两个人，经历了那么多的风雨，最终，以有情人终成眷属，完美谢幕。

“接下来，我们来切蛋糕吧！”乱菊调动起了全场的气氛，“每个人都有份哦。”  
这时，七绪准时用一辆小车将蛋糕推出来。  
“哇！”夏梨首次见到那个蛋糕，惊得合不拢嘴，“一哥，这是你出钱买的蛋糕？你这么有钱么？……”  
只见那个婚礼蛋糕，至少有十层，每一层都以白色为主，但还是可以从边角的花纹与装饰看出那精巧细致的做工。最顶端那层立着一对新婚玩偶，高贵雅致。  
“这个……确切的说，是大哥出了大部分的钱。”露琪亚向她解释。  
“第一块蛋糕。”乱菊切下了第一块蛋糕，特地将盘子递给了十一番队的可爱副队长八千留。要不是八千留提供十一番队的食堂和蛋糕师傅，也就是躬亲，她给银的生日礼物还不知道着落在什么地方呢。而不能不说，银的生日正是这场婚礼的前奏曲。而这个静灵廷里的可爱小副队长也一向是大家的宠儿。不要忘了，草鹿八千留还是女性死神协会的会长。这些日子以来，女性死神协会一直对乱菊和银的婚礼倾力相助。所以不管怎样，第一块蛋糕一定要给她。  
“哈哈，我开动了。小乱菊，小银，你们要开心。”八千留第一个拿到美味的蛋糕，不禁喜形于色。八千留吃了一口，说，“嗯，没有上次小乱菊做的好吃。”  
“阿？是么？”乱菊笑了起来，“等八千留过生日，我再给你做蛋糕。”  
“那，说好了哟。”

蛋糕逐渐被派分开来，吃到嘴里的，都是幸福的滋味。每个人都在开心地享受着这场盛宴。愿幸福这件事情，就这样分给在场的每一个人。天色逐渐暗下，各色的灯光接连亮起，婚礼主场笼罩在一片缤纷明丽中。  
“下面我宣布，舞会开始啦！”乱菊见灯光亮起，这才是真正的好戏开场。  
乐声响起。第一曲，领舞正是今天的两名主角。银和乱菊。雪白的西装与华丽的婚纱，旋转起舞，雪白纱状的轨迹划开一场氤氲的暖。晃神间，就是王子和公主，铺开了幸福，衣袂翩跹。  
余下的人们，各自邀请着舞伴。  
夜一扬起头，灌下一杯酒，之後挽起浦原走进舞池。两个人并没有说话，只是因为彼此不需要再说任何话。  
“露琪亚，我们也去吧。”一护向露琪亚伸出手。于是紫色眸子的少女嫣然一笑，牵住了一护的手。  
另一旁。“夏梨？”夏梨笑着，跟着身边雪发碧眸的少年走下舞池。  
吉良踌躇许久，才惴惴地问身边的雏森：“那个，雏森，能跟我跳一曲么？”雏森微一讶异，继而淡然一笑，点了点头。  
“音梦小姐？”石田走到十二番队副队长的身边，有些紧张地推了下眼镜，“我可以请你跳一曲么？”  
“井上，你在干吗？”茶渡发现井上正对着一堆酒皱着眉头。  
“我在想给乱菊小姐的礼物，怎样配起来会造出美味无比的新型酒呢！雪莉加上B-52？不不不……”于是本就沉默寡言的茶渡只好更加的无语。  
“队长。”恋次突然发现自家队长竟然在微微的笑。这对于朽木白哉而言，可不是很常见的表情……  
“阿。难得他们这么开心。”白哉看着舞池中相视而笑的一护和露琪亚。大概，把露琪亚托付给黑崎一护，是合适的吧。  
“嗯。”也许自己能说的，也只有这样的字眼了吧。恋次随手端起一杯酒，缓缓喝了下去。

“喂喂，一护，你看夏梨和日番谷队长怎么样？”舞池中，露琪亚悄声问一护。  
“阿？”  
“白痴阿你……”这都感觉不到么……露琪亚叹了口气，“虽然有听说日番谷队长的青梅竹马是雏森副队长，不过看这样子……”紫色的眸子有意无意地飘向日番谷和夏梨所在的地方。  
“没错，眼里没有别人一样……”  
“石田！”一护的眉抽搐了两下，你是来跳舞的还是来聊天的……“我看你和你这位舞伴也很不错嘛。”  
“喂喂黑崎……”石田竟然略有些脸红。音梦只是微微一笑，没说什么。不过作为音梦，这样的表情，实在和朽木白哉的笑容没什么差别……石田不知道，大概在这个世上，也就只有自己才能让她露出这样的笑容。  
“不要转移话题，嗯？你觉得他俩怎么样，一护？”露琪亚提醒一护回到论题。  
“哎，谁俩谁俩？”  
“乱菊小姐……”一护真的是无语了。  
“你们队长，和夏梨阿。”露琪亚很兴奋。  
“哦。”乱菊立刻一副我都知道了的表情，“等着吧，会有好戏的。一护，我可一直是支持他俩的哟。”  
银的笑容变得很是玩味。“哦呀？这两个人呐？”  
“一护，表个态阿，你不会反对吧？”乱菊问他。毫无疑问，这也是露琪亚要问的问题。  
一护瞟了一眼夏梨和日番谷，“那是她自己的事情吧。”  
于是，浅浅的笑意，不约而同地出现在了几个人的脸上。


	20. Chapter 20

二十 Prepare for you

传奇一般的婚礼舞会，在午夜的钟声中，完美落下帷幕。而且作为插曲，这场婚礼上还有很多事，当事人都被毫不知情地蒙在鼓里。比方石田所不知道的，音梦对自己的好感。比方露琪亚所不知道的，白哉对她和一护的认可。比方日番谷和夏梨所不知道的，露琪亚的微妙察觉，乱菊的有意撮合，还有一护的心下默许……  
热热闹闹的开始，开开心心的结束。于是松本乱菊正式成了市丸银的妻子。接着世界回到正轨，运作如常。  
十月份，桧佐木修兵正式通过了队首测验，从七番队的队长代理正式成为了队长。于是队长的空缺，又减少了一个。其实这样的空缺早已没有什么，这个世界一派祥和海不扬波，即便静灵廷里只有两名队长，管好这个尸魂界也绰绰有余了。  
十一月，夏梨通过了真央的测试，顺顺利利的当上了六回生。院生们都说，要是你现在就毕业，那真央灵术院的天才记录，你就有望打榜了。现在的天才记录保持者，是十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎。说到这个天才记录，都是真央院生们代代相传的。最早的记录是京乐队长和浮竹队长并列，然後是志波海燕，接着破了海燕记录的是市丸银，再然後就是日番谷队长。由于日番谷队长实在太过天才，不论是从年龄还是学习的时间，都大大提前，以致这个记录一直保持到了现在无人可破。夏梨只是摇着头笑了笑。自己当然希望可以早些毕业，不过，除了自己引以为傲的鬼道，剩下的三项都需要时间练习，不是随便说说就能顺利毕业的。毕业这件事，虽然不是遥遥无期，也并非指日可待。  
转眼，就到了冬天。12月了。一场大雪，毫无预兆地，就铺满了整个尸魂界。  
唉，到12月了阿……12月20号可是队长的生日阿……乱菊趴在三番队长室的桌子上想，前年是放花，去年在冬季之战错过了……今年该怎么过呢？嗯，与其我在这里皱眉头，不如去告诉那个小姑娘，让她烦恼去吧。也许，她还不知道吧，队长的生日……  
刚拉开门就看见了正要进来的吉良。  
“吉良阿，找银么？”  
“嗯，我已经处理完了这些，来拿剩下的。”吉良抬了一下手中厚厚的公文。  
“辛苦了哟。对了，你跟雏森怎样了？”乱菊笑吟吟的问他。  
“嗯……那个……”吉良有些脸红，“桃她同意了……和我交往。”  
乱菊挑了挑眉。“嗯，不错嘛吉良，连称呼都改过来了。”

“夏梨！”乱菊瞒着自己的队长偷偷跑到了真央，女孩的灵压正在樱花树上，“我来告诉你一件事情哟。”  
“阿，是乱菊小姐？”夏梨从樱花树上探下头来。  
乱菊抬起头的时候，仿佛看见了冬日里倾下来的一抹阳光。两个月没见，夏梨给她的感觉，好像是长大了。眼神，表情，气质，都写着凌驾于知识之上的充实和成长，和当初那个只知道玩乐的小孩子完全不同了。而她那自然流露出的干净而美丽的气息，让乱菊在满地白雪中微微晃了眼。  
夏梨跃下树来，身法轻盈。乱菊暗自赞叹，这孩子日後一定至少是副队级别。或者我应该直接把这个十番副队的位子让出去？嘿嘿，真想看看我们队长会不会也对她大喊大叫的。不会么？会么？还是我从未见过的，有够温柔呢……想着想着，乱菊的眉毛就慢慢地扬了起来，嘴角也不由自主地划出一个弧度。  
“乱菊小姐？”夏梨的声音把乱菊从想象中拉回现实。  
“这么冷的天，还待在树上阿？”乱菊伸手出来，拂过夏梨那已经长了些许的黑发，“你好像，稍微变了点阿，夏梨。”  
女孩莞尔一笑。“是么？变成什么样子了？”  
“嗯，长大了哟。”乱菊发现她的笑容，还是一如既往的清澈与阳光。“我是来告诉你，队长的生日就快到了。12月20日哦。你要不要送他一件生日礼物阿？”  
“哦。那就是说还有7天？我可以考虑一下。”女孩镇定地说着，嘴角慢慢扬起。这一次的笑容，带了些许挑衅，然而，眼中深刻又坚定。乱菊断定自己不会看错……  
“对了乱菊小姐……”夏梨补充了一句，“可不可以在他生日的前一天来找我一下？”  
“嗯，好阿。不过生日礼物的话，不是应该亲自给他么？”  
女孩嘴角扬起一个自信的笑容。“我想大概……可能需要乱菊小姐你帮个忙。”如果那样行不通的话，就只好随便准备个礼物交给乱菊了……再说了，自己人在真央，怎么可能亲自给他嘛……

“加贺老师。怎样才能立刻从真央毕业？”夏梨真是语不惊人死不休。加贺老师都吓了一大跳。  
“黑崎同学？……按理说，六回生们要统一参加初夏的毕业测试。不过是你的话，大概可以申请提前参加测试。”加贺有些莫名其妙地看着自己的学生。这孩子，好端端的怎么就要立刻毕业呢？  
“申请需要多长时间？测试又需要多长时间？审核需要多长时间？是毕业後就可以立即进入护廷十三番了么？”夏梨立刻提出了一大串问题。  
“申请大概是一天，考试需要两天，审核的话，如果没有太大意外，当场就可以出结果。关于进入护廷十三番，如果是分配，可能会过一两天，但如果是被队长点名，就可以直接去了。”  
看来，大概来得及……夏梨沉吟着。“加贺老师，我现在就申请参加毕业测试。”  
加贺从抽屉中取出一张表格递给她。“好好准备。等确定了测试时间我会通知你的。”  
“谢谢。”转身欲走，女孩又被加贺叫住了。  
“记着要练习一下斩术。”  
“……谢谢，加贺老师。”

于是接下来的时间里，夏梨一直在练习斩术。这是她的弱项。夏梨的斩魄刀幻镜实在是太强了，加上夏梨一直留心其他人的斩魄刀，包括护廷十三番的各死神，所以现在的她，已经能叫出相当多的斩魄刀。只要选好了武器，这把非凡的鬼道之王就可以遮掩住她并不太出色的斩术。要知道，灰猫，千本樱，袖白雪这一类的斩魄刀实在很合夏梨的胃口，而像一护的斩月，和恋次的蛇尾丸就显然不行了。女孩很清楚自己应该用什么样子的斩魄刀。  
“黑崎同学，测试定于16日，也就是明天，上午八点。地点在真央的室外训练场。”  
“是。”  
“按照斩拳走鬼的顺序，明天上午是斩术和白打，下午是瞬步，後天上午是鬼道，下午是最後的综合测验。加油阿。”  
女孩心算着日子。看样子，时间差不多，也许刚刚好。  
夏梨很清楚自己在做什么。身为十三番的队长，是不大可能到这里来的吧。来干什么？拿一份生日礼物么？告诉自己别做梦了。毕竟，与其准备什么礼物辗转地交给他，倒不如自己穿着死霸装，堂堂正正走进静灵廷，亲自站在他面前，说上一句：“生日快乐。”  
是不是呢，冬狮郎？


	21. Chapter 21

二十一 Blooming sakura

夏梨带着自己的斩魄刀，站在真央的训练场外。现在的她不再像初时那样将斩魄刀跨在腰上，而是用根红色的绳子拴了，背在後腰，就如同乱菊那灰猫的位置。今天天气出奇的好。虽然是冬天，不过阳光温暖。这使得她的心情也很好。嗯，绝对赢！女孩露出一个信心满满的笑，走进了训练场。  
“按照规定，斩术这一场考试不得解放斩魄刀，不得使用灵力，鬼道和瞬步。和抽签选出的老师进行纯剑术上的对决，五局三胜。对决场地限定为本训练场。以上。现在请开始吧。”监考大宇老师【注1】宣布。  
“嗯，黑崎同学，请多指教了。”  
“请多指教，藤野老师。”自己的对手居然是藤野老师。也就是说，接下来的所有一对一测试，都是藤野来作为自己的对手。  
结果有些出人意表，夏梨相当轻松就赢了前三局。虽然教师和学生是有差距，这一点从山本总队长【注2】和京乐，浮竹的身上就可以看出来，所以在考试的时候老师都不会出全力，否则院生们都不要毕业了……然而今天决不是藤野在放水，只是这孩子刀上的力道实在是有够强劲，可以说打得他措手不及。藤野大吃一惊，暗自思忖这斩术哪里是她弱项了……而实际情况是，在平常练习中，夏梨压根就没有拼尽全力过……  
白打。依旧是五局三胜制。夏梨仗着身法轻盈，巧妙周旋取长补短，虽然有输，但最终也还是赢下了三局。  
瞬步的测试方法是，在规定的时间，一个半小时内，不要被藤野捉住。而这个测试地点，就不是在训练场了，移到了鲤伏山。按规定不得隐藏自己的灵压，就是要让教师发现自己，然後用瞬步避开。被抓住的次数不得超过三次，否则就输了。  
夏梨的瞬步成绩一直不错。当下两个人几乎是马不停蹄地满山兜圈子。夏梨始终和藤野保持着三里左右的路程，要知道藤野能感到夏梨的位置，夏梨也一样。这样狂跑了一个半钟头，真是要累死了，不过结果是夏梨一次也没有被追上。相当优秀的成绩。于是第一天的测试内容相当顺利地结束了。  
“不错阿，黑崎同学，都顺利通过了。”加贺由于是她的班导，所以不可以参加测试和监考。加贺一接到结果就来找夏梨，“明天的综合测试很重要，今天好好休息阿。” 

第二天上午是鬼道测试。  
藤野叹了口气，对大宇说，你要让我和这孩子拼鬼道，会杀了我的，让她直接过吧。在夏梨踏进真央的第一天藤野就见识到了她未经咏唱的雷吼炮，那可是六回生的学习内容，而今的鬼道之王，更是蜕茧成蝶无出其右了。大宇作为真央的教师，也不是不知道，她这名号不是白叫的。于是夏梨就成了真央首位直接通过了鬼道毕业测试的院生。  
最後，终于到了综合测试。  
夏梨从大宇老师的手里接过一张地图，上面是一些道路。她要做的是，跟着地图上的路线走一遍，顺便“解决”掉途中出现的敌人，均是真央教师扮演的。从众多老师手里拿满七个铃铛，就可以结束测试。斩拳走鬼可以使用任何手段。若是跟着大家集体测试，还会好过一点，毕竟是人都会疲劳的，教师们累的时候就会稍许放水。只有她一个人的时候，教师们都会尽全力的。唯一的好处就在于，可以解放斩魄刀。女孩嘴角牵起一个笑，阿，足够了，甚至可以说……真是让人期待阿。  
夏梨走出了真央的校门，照着地图一直走到郊外。这里是一片荒野。今天，已经是十七号了……还有两天，应该来得及吧？对了，这件事情还应该和一哥说一声呢，还有露琪亚，游子，那个死老爸。那就等测试完了再去通报吧。  
她走神了。直到身後那个人很接近自己的时候才有所察觉。虽然瞬步得很及时，刀尖却还是将袖口划出一道破口。夏梨跳上半空，秀眉微蹙，真是的，大意了阿……那人带着黑猫的面具，不知道是真央的哪一名教师。幸亏是教师，否则以刚才的机会，真正的敌人大概会要了她的命。一击失手，黑猫瞬步而至，风驰电掣的刀锋闪过一丝冷芒。  
夏梨面不改色，只是伸指一点，空中的黑猫竟然动弹不得，腰身处现出六道金色的光芒。是缚道之六十一，六杖光牢！一个字都没有说，这就是鬼道之王！  
夏梨拽过黑猫腰间的铃铛，举起来晃了晃。“谢了，老师。”事不关己地跃下地面，看了眼地图，扬长而去。留下被六杖光牢缚得一句话都说不出来的教师，欲哭无泪。我输都输了，至少帮我解开缚道吧……  
跟着地图，夏梨从刚才的荒野走到了山里。心念一动，灵压的魄动显示有一个人正潜伏在不远的树後，等着自己接近。女孩撇了撇嘴，这次可轮到我先出手了吧。于是，依旧是那招无言的六杖光牢，瞬间就得到了第二个铃铛。蛮容易的嘛，我的斩魄刀可还没出鞘呢……女孩的嘴角溢起一丝笑容。  
穿过一条小溪，眼前是另一片松林。  
“现在，拿出你的本事来，我们光明正大地比一场吧！”三只黑猫同时从树林中瞬步现身，步法高超。夏梨知道这些家伙不像刚才那个，会乖乖待在那里等自己发动鬼道……果不其然，这三个家伙一上来就不停地瞬步，在自己周身形成一个包围圈。大概是让自己没有机会使用缚道。  
既然这样，那就拔刀吧。  
夏梨反手从腰间抽出浅打，自信的笑容中，斩魄刀就从浅打变成了银光流转，白雾蒸腾的幻镜。  
“散落吧，千本樱。”我就不信六番队队长的千本樱会追不上你们那种程度的瞬步。  
“什么？！千本樱？！”三只黑猫剧震。  
“那不是……朽木队长的……”话未说完，严冬季节里就扬起了樱瓣飞旋的风，女孩嘴角逸出一丝凛冽的笑。漫天的杀气就席卷而至。  
“老师们，把铃铛给我吧。”误伤了你们我也不好办阿，最好能和平解决。  
“真是个不容小觑的学生阿。”

六番队。  
“这个灵压！”恋次大惊失色，“是……不是……”让他大惊失色的并非是千本樱的灵压，而是……能使出这千本樱的人此刻就坐在他的眼前……  
“恋次，只是很像……”白哉面无表情。到底是谁呢……虽然自己能感受到稍许的差异……但怎会如此相像？【注3】  
三番队。  
市丸银托着腮。“好有意思阿，这是……千本樱的灵压？那么远的地方，鲤伏山？”  
“可是朽木队长不是在静灵廷里么……等等……”乱菊突然笑了起来，“原来如此。”  
都曾是从真央毕业的孩子。所以知道发生了什么。  
十番队。  
日番谷抬起头来。这个时间这个地点，不可能出现的斩魄刀的灵压出现了。只有一个可能了吧。她应该在真央里上课呢。那么，她在鲤伏山就说明……于是，一抹笑容爬上他的嘴角。

【注1】：大宇奈原严吴郎，当初恋次，雏森和吉良的班导。我也不知道他的姓是不是大宇这两个字……就先这样看吧……

【注2】：当初山本总队长为了培养优秀的死神才建立了真央，他是老师，京乐和浮竹是他学生中的佼佼者，也是最早当上队长的两个人。

【注3】：需要说明的一点是，夏梨的斩魄刀能力，和真正的主人会有一点点差异，但别人很难察觉到。夏梨上次使用冰轮丸的时候，小白刚巧赶到，因此众死神都以为是日番谷队长解放了斩魄刀，没有任何人发现那个灵压其实不是他的……所以夏梨的斩魄刀的能力到现在也没有公开……


	22. Chapter 22

二十二 The seventh bell

和这个寒冷季节毫不协调的樱花飞速地旋转着，闪电般地追逐那三只黑猫。夏梨伸手控制，速度倍加。不过要知道，千本樱刀刃无数，想打败他们还不伤人真的很难……夏梨成功地用千本樱的利刃将三只黑猫逼到了一起，无处逃脱。  
“老师……把铃铛给我吧……”夏梨皱了皱眉，说实话是不是不该选这把刀阿……这把刀，对于这些老师而言，危险得很。  
“拿走拿走，赶紧拿走吧……”为一个学生的毕业测试搭上性命，这种事儿谁干阿……  
于是在夏梨的千本樱下，三只黑猫溃败收尾。若真能拼得过六番队队长的斩魄刀，那就是队长级别了！谁还会留在真央教书阿……于是，夏梨成功地拿到了五个铃铛，还差最後两个。  
女孩提着斩魄刀，继续向前走去。  
一阵爆炸的声响，在夏梨身後的密林中，窜出了一只体型巨大的虚。虚么？这也是测试的内容？女孩皱起眉头，然而见到这东西也没什么可犹豫的。“苏醒吧，红姬！”随手挥出一道耀目的红色光芒，巨大的虚被这道红色撕裂，粉身碎骨尸骨无存。  
“干得漂亮！”一只黑猫拍掌从不远的密林中走出，虚的出现是预料外的事情，不过这孩子反应迅速得当，动作也干净利落，绝对有做死神的天份。“干得很不错。这个铃铛就给你吧。”黑猫抬手，扔过手中的铃铛。  
那么，只剩最後一个铃铛了。对吧。夏梨再次数了数自己怀里的铃铛。嗯，六个，再拿到最後一个就可以毕业了。不过地图上显示，绕过这座山，就要返回真央了。  
女孩沉下心来，来来回回仔细搜寻着灵压的痕迹。  
这附近没有么？！  
撇了撇嘴，夏梨继续向前走去，跟着地图上标的路径，从山的另一侧返回。在拐过山谷的时候，她一下子见到了第七只黑猫，就背对着她端坐在山路中央。听见背後的脚步声，黑猫略侧过头来，瞬间灵压暴涨。  
夏梨被这突如其来的强大灵压慑住，不由得神色转冷，咬紧牙关，强大的灵压也立时而现。银白色的灵子划着壮观的弧在空中扩散，生成的风灌得真央校服烈烈地响。女孩知道自己遇到了难缠的对手，要全力一搏了。理由就是，对方那惊人的灵压……  
“黑崎夏梨？”不容回答，刀锋已经疾风骤雨般地逼至近处。那句话并非问句，只是个幌子，杀招递出，不留余地。夏梨挥刀挡下。好强的灵压！夏梨知道自己的灵压比不过那个人，于是故计重施。华丽的樱瓣再次周旋飞舞，杀气凛冽。  
“哼，”黑猫冷笑一声，毫无惧意，应对自如，“横扫千钧吧，卷风！”风形成的巨大的龙卷应声而起，通彻天地，在那烈风面前，夏梨细碎的千本樱竟溃不成形。  
“什么？！”也怪自己对千本樱的掌控还不够纯熟，夏梨暗自咬牙，眼见巨大狂暴的风卷向着自己直冲而来。  
“吼吧，红姬！”千钧一发之际，夏梨换了斩魄刀，暂时只能靠血霞之盾抵挡一下了。风带着令人窒息的重压，毫不留情地撞上了血霞。听声音，女孩甚至不敢肯定浦原的血霞还能不能接住第二击。那接下来该怎么办？到底，用什么样的力量才能克制住这样夸张的风的力量？

“浮竹队长，这是黑崎夏梨的内定入队申请书。虽然她的毕业测试还没有结束，不过我想那孩子不会有问题的。先和您打声招呼了。如果她加入护廷十三番，就被内定为十番队的队员。”松本乱菊真是难得处理十番队的队务。为了夏梨和日番谷。  
原本这种内定的入队申请必须经由本番队队长许可，不过这一次，乱菊为了给自家队长一个惊喜，要银借故支开了日番谷，擅自从执务室拿了这张表出来填，还仿了他的签名，神不知鬼不觉。她要在夏梨的毕业测试结束之前，更要在自家队长发觉之前，搞定了夏梨的入队申请。这种事情，应该叫做越权，不过也是为了他好，就不要那么死板了吧。  
“哦好。”浮竹接过那张表，扫了一眼，“黑崎夏梨？黑崎一护的妹妹是么？”  
“是阿，就是我和银婚礼上，队长的那个舞伴。”乱菊装作不经意地说着，暗自留心着浮竹的神色。副队的越权行为一旦被发现，可能後果就不好玩了。  
“等她通过毕业测试我就通知她。”没有任何异常。  
乱菊窃笑，没有被发现么？看来计划很成功阿。  
临走的时候，浮竹叫住了乱菊。“松本副队长，下次在签日番谷队长名字的时候，记着最後一个字要写小点。”  
“阿……”

“对了，那个绝招，还没用呢……”夏梨在烈风中突然灵光一闪。  
在卷风无比强烈的攻势下，血霞已经出现了裂痕，果然是难以抵挡。风的能力真是不好对付。不管是用火，水还是冰，只怕效果都不会理想。眼下要想脱出困境，最好是针对他本人直接发动攻击，让他被迫转为防守……若说针对人本身的斩魄刀，只怕，没有哪一把，能比得过……  
“碎裂吧，镜花水月！”  
夏梨只是听说过，蓝染的斩魄刀，控制人的五感，无出其右。  
于是，黑猫突然发现自己的卷风不起作用了，山谷中一片风平浪静，而自己的灵压也消失了。而面前的院生带着令他窒息的强大灵压，步步逼近。只要是有灵力的人，就都知道失去灵压的无力感与恐惧感，那是如同溺水一般的窒息，如同死亡临近的压迫。冷汗滑落。  
“老师，我只要铃铛。”夏梨的音调平静得不起一丝涟漪。  
黑猫摘下了自己的假面。  
“大宇老师？！”夏梨吃惊地张大了嘴。竟然是，自己的主考官？！于是收起斩魄刀。世界恢复如常。  
大宇才知道自己并没有真的失去灵压……真是惊悚的经历阿……他拿出怀里的铃铛，问她，“七个铃铛，你都拿齐了吧？”  
夏梨取出铃铛递过去。  
“好，我宣布你的综合测试成绩为优秀。黑崎夏梨，你已经合格毕业了。”  
女孩的脸上蔓延开了无可抑制的笑意，璀璨流连。  
她做到了！  
不远的山顶上，有一个人始终在盯着女孩的一举一动。微微眯着眼静立许久，那人才转身离开，扬起的白色羽织背後，是一个醒目的“一”。

17日，夏梨完成了全部的毕业测试。当晚，夏梨就把这件事告诉了现世的家人。她也和一哥，露琪亚说了她大概会进十番队。  
18日，真央方面得知夏梨的目标是进入护廷十三番，于是准备死霸装等相应事物。  
一切都进行得如此顺利。  
19日，松本乱菊依约来找她。  
“嗯？小夏梨？干得不错阿。通过毕业测试了？”乱菊见她的第一句话就问起了这件事。  
“阿？！你知道了？”女孩很是惊讶。  
“斩魄刀的灵压阿。你用了朽木队长的千本樱吧……还有……蓝染的镜花水月……”乱菊的手拂过自己松散的金发。  
那岂不是，冬狮郎也知道了……夏梨觉得有些泄气，这下就没有惊喜可言了嘛……  
“我已经偷偷的帮你弄好了十番队的入队申请哦。”乱菊举起一根手指，“队长一直不知道呢。所以，就算他猜到你已经毕业了，也不会知道你何时会出现在他眼前的。”乱菊早就什么都猜到了。  
“先给你通廷证。明天你只要进了白道门，直接去十番队就行了。浮竹队长会准备好你的入队申请交过去的。”乱菊把通廷证塞到夏梨手里，“加油阿，小夏梨。”  
摆了摆手，乱菊离开了。  
夏梨低头，看着那张通廷证。上一次日番谷来接自己参加婚礼的情形还历历在目。温柔的笑。飞扬的眉。他就站在彼岸，一直站在那里，脚下盛开了大片大片的三生花。自己一直在努力地，渡过生死相随的河，翻过真实虚幻的山，只想要踏上彼岸。

你知道么，冬狮郎，现在的我，早已不是当初那个单纯玩乐的小孩子了。  
跟随唐观音寺，接近浦原商店，搜寻现世的虚，只是为了找到你的气息。  
断了因果之链，作别家人朋友，离开那个世界，只是为了靠近你的方向。  
只因从一开始，你在我心里刻下的影子，就无可替代。  
不管你是人类还是死神。  
只因我看着你一个人站在那里，就不由自主地想陪着你一起。  
不管是去海角还是天涯。  
我想这应该叫做，我爱上你了，是不是，冬狮郎。


	23. Chapter 23

二十三 A sudden betrayal

现世。十九日。这一晚，注定是个朔风凛冽的不眠夜。  
一护，露琪亚，一心突然醒来。这个灵压……是失踪已久的假面军团——六车拳西？！  
果不其然。  
“情况紧急。”拳西眼中闪过锐利的光，神色冷静，“赶快通知小王子，王族那里出了变故，灵王死了，有人知道了小王子的事，要迫害他。根据情报，那家伙冒充王族之名向尸魂界下了通牒，谎报小王子意图对王族不利。”  
“这下糟了阿，总队长也是王族的人，这下子肯定要不遗余力地干掉所谓的‘叛徒’嘛……”一心摸着下巴，眉头紧皱，“只怕这下子十番队全员都要遭殃……就算不会被全灭，也要被禁足，或者干脆，直接废队……好像，夏梨那丫头该是马上就去十番队了吧……”  
“夏梨的事，就由我去直接找浮竹队长吧。”露琪亚说。关于日番谷是王族後裔的事情，露琪亚和一护均是後来知道的，尽管多了两个人，知道实情的人依旧屈指可数。比如此刻的静灵廷，就没有一个人知晓。  
“我已经通知了浦原，他正在准备穿界门。”拳西补充了一句。  
“一护，你到尸魂界後直接去志波家。我潜入静灵廷把日番谷叫出来。大家都在那里汇合。露琪亚你去找浮竹队长，暂时留在十三番，明天和夏梨汇合後一定要想办法带她出来。那丫头比较冲动，我怕她会做出格的事。”一心简易部署了一下。  
露琪亚点了点头。  
此时，浦原和夜一已经通知了石田，井上和茶渡，并且准备好了穿界门，就等着一护他们一行人了。  
几个人消失在夜色中。拳西返回王族那里，而一心，一护和露琪亚去找浦原喜助前往尸魂界。

“日番谷，快跟我走！”沉沉夜色中，一心忽然在十番队执务室的窗外现身，神色凝重，“你被通缉了，此事说来话长，先跟我走！”  
桌前的少年神色一凛，确实已经能感到接近这里的好几个灵压了，没想到是冲着自己来的？！看样子不容犹豫，当下抄起冰轮丸，跟着一心破窗而出。  
“十番队……”少年犹疑着。  
“只要没跟你走，应该就没什么大碍，顶多被软禁。”一心瞥向身边的少年，没料到他第一句问的并非自己而是十番队。大概，废队这种可能，还是不要说的好……  
“那我被通缉了是怎么回事？”少年眉头紧锁。  
“出去再说，有人来了哟。”一心加快了脚步。  
借助高超过人的瞬步和敏锐非凡的灵压感，两个队长级别的人避开了与追兵的遭遇，一路有惊无险地撤离了静灵廷。  
跟着黑崎一心走进志波家的时候，日番谷吃了一惊。除了志波家的人外，一护，浦原，夜一，井上，石田，茶渡也都来了。  
“你们……”  
“哟。”志波空鹤露齿而笑，言语中透着无比强大的自信，“看样子，这回要大干一场了。”  
“这种情况可是由不得你了，日番谷殿下。”浦原挥了挥扇子，满脸戏谑，“大概会有无穷无尽的追杀，看样子咱们这些人要轮番挑战护廷十三番了，阿，除去你的十番队。”  
“除非能证明你真的不是反叛者，不过欲加之罪何患无辞，要想洗脱罪名实在不容易，”夜一的眸子闪着睿智的光，“或者，直接证明你是王族的後裔。”  
“大概等平子他们回来就见分晓了。”一心一副事不关己的腔调。别抱太大希望的好。这件事情也没那么容易，能不能成功，就看平子他们，能不能拿到那个东西了……

“十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎意图犯上作乱，叛变王族，其罪当斩。现已畏罪潜逃，特此发出通缉。护廷十三番除十番队外，全力搜捕日番谷冬狮郎及其他共犯，一经发现，立杀无赦。十番队全体队员没收斩魄刀，不得踏出十番队队舍。如有违反，一律视作叛变，与日番谷同罪。以上。”  
黑色的地狱蝶带着死亡的讯息，传遍了静灵廷的每一个角落。惊心动魄。  
十三番队。  
“怎么会？！”浮竹十四郎看着翩然飞舞的地狱蝶，眉头紧锁。  
“如您所见。”露琪亚跪伏在地，“所以，关于黑崎夏梨进入十番队的事情……”  
“我知道了。”  
三番队。  
正在喝酒的松本乱菊，神情变得前所未有的严肃。队长？叛变？开什么玩笑？！自己跟了队长那么多年，他是什么样人自己还不清楚？！自家队长一向谨言慎行，就算曾对王族有过微词，那也仅仅是自己听到过。而那只能说明队长对于王族的不屑一顾，这样的他，又怎会犯上叛乱呢？！这中间，一定有什么地方，弄错了！不可能，绝不可能的！  
“我要找总队长，在隐秘机动找到我之前。”时间紧迫，死霸装的衣角一闪，松本乱菊就消失在茫茫夜色中。  
银没有阻止她。把她留在这里也会被隐秘机动带回十番队。他摸着自己的下巴。暗自思忖，叛变王族……这可是，惊天的变故阿……不过，怎么会来这么莫名奇妙的消息……到底真实的情况是什么呢……  
十番队。  
“请诸位交出斩魄刀。”隐秘机动的人已开始收缴十番队队员的斩魄刀，“不要离开队舍，也不要有什么出格的言行，否则与日番谷同罪。”  
“日番谷队长？！怎么可能嘛……”  
“就是的……”  
不过这样的言论，也仅限于耳语。没有了斩魄刀的死神，谁还敢说什么。  
身後天色逐渐亮起。今天，是12月20日。

真央。  
夏梨第一次穿上自己的死霸装，心里无比兴奋。毕竟今天她就要走进静灵廷了，以真正死神的身份。她知道自己努力着，追逐着，已经渐渐接近自己的天空了。  
可是为什么，在兴奋之余还隐隐有一丝不安呢。  
今天，是他的生日阿。是因为这个紧张么？不会吧。女孩摇了摇头，最後整理了一下袖摆，走出了真央。  
一进白道门，夏梨按照乱菊的嘱咐，径自前往十番队。然而在推开十番队大门的那一刹那，女孩就觉出了异常。虽然以前从未没有走进过十番队的院落，然而想也该知道不会有这么多奇怪的人，白衣，蒙面。而最重要的是，应该在这里的十番队队员，一个也没有看见。  
“你是十番队的队员么？”一个白衣人看见走进大门的女孩，走近来问她。  
“阿，大概是吧。”夏梨还没有弄明白出了什么事。  
“那么请交出斩魄刀，并且待在队舍不要离开，更不要有什么出格的言行，否则就与叛徒日番谷冬狮郎同罪。”  
“什么？！”夏梨难以置信地睁大了眼睛。叛徒是什么意思？！这些人，到底是怎么回事？！冬狮郎出什么事了？！要自己交出斩魄刀么……女孩神色转冷，反手握住了幻镜。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四 Prisoner and news

“十番队副队长松本乱菊，求见山本总队长！”乱菊在一番队的大门外通报。  
一番副队长雀部长次郎来应的门。  
“松本副队长，如果你是为了日番谷的事情执意要见总队长，只怕会惹恼他的，很可能被打成与日番谷同罪阿……”雀部好心提点她。  
“不要再劝我了，我一定要去。”乱菊的眼里，闪着无比坚毅的光。因为她深信，自家队长的“反叛”是个错误，无比严重的错误。  
雀部叹了口气，带着乱菊来到山本总队长面前。  
“如果你是来为他辩护，趁早回去，否则我会把你关进监牢。”山本坐在桌子後面，半眯着眼睛。  
“总队长，这一定是个误会。”乱菊跪伏在地，“我以性命担保，日番谷队长绝不是那种人。”但是自己也没有证据，总不能说出队长曾经对王族的不屑一顾吧，那没准还要加上一条藐视王廷的罪状……  
“那么，你的意思是，我直接从王族接到的报告是个错误，是么。”不是问句，只是个陈述，却带着令人窒息般的压抑。  
乱菊猛地抬起头。直接从王族那里接到的报告？！不可能！  
“你凭什么能担保。你的性命，和王族的性命，哪个更重要。”依旧是陈述，然而山本的语气变得更加严厉。  
“那么请问，证据在哪里？”乱菊咬着牙，鼓起勇气说出这句话。一滴冷汗从脸庞滑落。这样的口吻，分明是对总队长和王族的质疑，只怕光是这一句话就可以算作犯上了……  
山本猛地站起身来，乱菊一震。  
“这么说来，你是坚决认为，日番谷的背叛是我和王族联手开的一个大错特错的玩笑？”  
“总队长，我只是觉得这件事情还应该再调查一下！”乱菊猛地抬起头，当下几乎要喊出来。  
“冥顽不灵！”山本咆哮着，灵压像他的怒气一样狂暴地流窜。若把这样的副队长留在静灵廷里放任不管，即使关在十番队舍，也一定只会动摇民心，“雀部，将松本乱菊关进一番队的监牢！没收斩魄刀！”  
“是，总队长。”面对山本那惊人的灵压，谁敢说半个不字。  
“传令下去，立即召开队长会议！副队长全员在二号侧臣室集合，随时候命！”

十番队院落，正自剑拔弩张。  
“慢着，”一个温和的声音及时响起，一袭白色的羽织扬起，身材高大的浮竹队长踏进了十番队的大门，“她是我十三番队新进的队员。”总算赶到了，浮竹暗自舒了口气。要知道，临时更换夏梨的入队文件花去了他很长的时间。  
“夏梨。”一个人从浮竹队长身後闪出，紫色的眸眨了眨，示意她不要轻举妄动。  
“露琪亚？！”  
浮竹走上前来，递给白衣人一份文件。“这是内定的入队申请书。黑崎夏梨是我十三番队的队员。”  
白衣人看过申请文件，向浮竹低头行礼，“实在抱歉，浮竹队长。现在您可以带她离开了。”  
“夏梨，先跟我回十三番。”露琪亚走到她身边，低声耳语。紫眸闪过一丝严厉的光，大有深意。  
在前往十三番队的路上，浮竹十四郎接到了地狱蝶，要召开队长会议。于是吩咐露琪亚和夏梨先行回到队舍。  
“幸好我们来得及时，要不你就要闹出大事了……”露琪亚长吁一口气。  
“到底发生了什么事情，你怎么会在这里？冬狮郎到底怎么了？十番队到底怎么了？”夏梨只觉得有很多问题要问。  
“从王族传来消息说日番谷队长叛乱王廷，所以现在他被通缉了，”不容夏梨再插嘴，露琪亚长话短说，“我要先带你去空鹤小姐那儿。一护，日番谷队长他们应该都在那里。”  
可是，等等……  
“怎么可能？！他是王族的人阿！”夏梨大叫起来。  
“喂喂，夏梨……”露琪亚警觉地看了看四周，被发现公然支持日番谷的话可就不好办了，好在这条道路上连个人影都没有，“这件事情，没人能证明……况且……此刻的静灵廷里，只有你我知道这件事情。”  
露琪亚突然沉吟起来。这件事，至少应该告诉大哥和恋次。静灵廷里必须要有人知道这个消息，尽管不知道真假。而且最重要的是，不能被当作是叛党的妖言惑众。那么这样看来，四大贵族之首朽木家的当家就是再合适不过的人选了。  
队长们在开会，副队们都在二号侧臣室集合，要知道队长会议可不能随便乱闯，那么，就先去找恋次吧。  
“夏梨，先跟我去找恋次。应当把日番谷队长的事告诉他。”

壁立森严的一番队会议室。  
山本总队长脸色严峻。余下十一个番队的队长静立在两侧。空着十番队的位子。  
“十番队副队长松本乱菊为叛徒日番谷前来请命，冥顽不灵，现已被关进一番队监牢。对叛徒日番谷进行围剿，是王族直接传达的命令。再有怀疑此事的，一律视作与王族为敌！”总队长神态威严，目光扫过在场的每一个人，最後停留在市丸银的脸上。  
银笑容依旧，不过眉却难以察觉地微微紧了一个角度。  
“现在我宣布，护廷十三番除去十番队，全员出动，缉捕日番谷冬狮郎。本次行动由我全权负责。二番队刑军即刻前往流魂街，确定日番谷与叛党的方位及动向，其他番队随时听候调动。”  
“是。”碎蜂领命。

“恋次！”紫色的眸子扫过。  
“哟，露琪亚，你什么时候回来了？还有夏梨？”恋次站了出来。  
屋子里的副队长们纷纷回过头来。夏梨环顾四周，发现没有松本乱菊的身影。  
“咦，乱菊小姐呢？”  
气氛凝滞了。  
“被关进了一番的监牢。”雀部也在这里，所以这个消息已经人尽皆知了，恋次叹了口气，“还不是为了……”他没有再说下去，大家也都知道是为了什么。  
“你们怎么……”夏梨毫不掩饰地皱起了眉。  
话还没说完，露琪亚就一把捂住她的嘴拖了出去。什么叫祸从口出阿……果然还是你老爸了解你……以现在这种情况，夏梨你绝对不能留在静灵廷…… “恋次跟我出来一下！”  
听完露琪亚说的关于日番谷队长的身世，恋次大为讶异。  
“我要去找大哥，跟他说一声。”露琪亚发觉队长们的灵压已经散开了。看样子是队长会议结束了，“夏梨你先留在这里，一会儿我回来找你。”  
露琪亚走了。恋次看了看眼前这个女孩。“什么时候当上死神的？”  
“今天第一天。”  
“哦？在哪个番队？”  
夏梨的眉沉下来。“原本是要去十番队的。幸亏浮竹队长及时把我调到了十三番，要不现在我就在十番队关着呢。”她盯着露琪亚消失的方向，突然下定了决心。  
“恋次，我先去找露琪亚了。”说完瞬步消失。  
“哎，喂……”人已经不见了。恋次暗自感叹了一下，这孩子的瞬步还是真漂亮。  
去找露琪亚么，只是个幌子罢了。夏梨暗自咬牙，我一定要，彻底阻止这荒唐的事。

“大哥。”露琪亚恭敬地立在道边，直到朽木白哉的身影翩然出现。  
“露琪亚。”心头掠过一丝诧异，她应该在现世的，不是么……白哉立在那里，等着她的下文。  
露琪亚将方才对恋次说过的话又讲了一遍。“大哥，日番谷队长的事，一定是另有隐情。”  
朽木白哉闭上了眼睛，半晌，缓缓吐出一句：“我知道了。”  
露琪亚抬起眼来，虽然很想知道白哉是怎样看这件事情，却也没有再追问。两个人一前一後，向副队们集合的侧臣室走去。白哉是去找恋次，露琪亚是去找夏梨。  
可是，这中间好像出了点问题……夏梨不见了。  
“阿？”恋次一脸的诧异，“她说去找你，就瞬步走了阿。”  
“什么？”


	25. Chapter 25

二十五 The advance enemy

夏梨早就看好了一番队的方向，此时正刻意隐藏着自己的灵压向一番队瞬步而去。  
要想阻止这场闹剧，就必须要找到站在最顶端下命令的人，也就是那个十三番队的总队长，山本元柳斋重国。  
“十三番队黑崎夏梨求见总队长！”夏梨站在一番队的大门前，毫不客气地敲门。  
平常负责应门的雀部还在二号侧臣室没回来呢。但是，这扇看似厚重的门在夏梨的一敲之下轻巧地开了。夏梨一愣，闪身走了进去。  
屋内背对着她站着一个人。高大的背影，白色的羽织背後是一个巨大的“一”字，浑身都散发着不怒自威的气质。  
“总队长，我是来告诉你一件事情的。”微皱着眉，直言上谏的口吻。果然是初生牛犊不怕虎……试问护廷十三番上千死神，有哪个连席官都不是的，敢这么跟总队长讲话……  
山本转过身来。  
“你就是黑崎夏梨？”目光锁在她的斩魄刀上，山本的语气很严厉，“我应该传达过命令，不许再为叛徒日番谷辩解。”  
“总队长，冬狮郎他是王族的後裔！”夏梨毫不理会他的话，“他不可能是叛徒。”  
山本眯起眼睛，重新审视这个面对自己毫无畏惧之心的孩子。看她言之凿凿，眼中肯定，不像是谎话……  
“王族从来也没传来过这样的说法，还有後人在尸魂界。你有什么证据。”除了他自己，应该没有任何一个尸魂界的人，会和王族有血缘上的瓜葛。  
“这……还没有，但是……浦原，夜一，我老爸，他们都可以证明阿！”   
“那我从王族直接接到了日番谷叛变，直接剿灭的命令，你又作何解释？”  
“这一定是哪里搞错了，也许他们就是要对王族的後裔赶尽杀绝！”  
“简直是一派胡言！你以为王族都是什么人！”接二连三的反抗者让山本愤怒起来，灵压激荡。顿时夏梨只觉得呼吸困难，咬牙升高了自己的灵压，竭力抵抗着。然而女孩的灵压在总队长的强大灵压下，犹如狂风中飘浮不定的落叶，又怎能抵抗得了。  
“这么说来，你是决意站在那个叛徒的一边了，是也不是？”  
虽然呼吸困难不便言语，夏梨仍是坚决地点头。倔强，坚持，还有挺身而出，都源于对他的相信。即使全世界只剩下最後一个人相信冬狮郎，那个人一定会是她。不管面对什么样的对手，什么样的威胁，即使是死亡，相信他的这份心意都绝不会改变。虽然和冬狮郎相处的时间并不算多，却不可思议地从心底完全信任他。恍然间，女孩开始有些明白，为什么当初的露琪亚是那么相信自己的哥哥。  
不是盲目，只是比其他人更了解。  
山本的灵压暴涨起来。护廷十三番的总队长，灵压可不是大宇老师那种级别的……夏梨只觉得呼吸困难，最终眼前一黑，昏了过去。  
山本居高临下地看着她的斩魄刀，眼中闪过一丝冷光。他回想起了真央毕业测试上夏梨用它变化出的镜花水月。当时身在静灵廷的他感到了蓝染那斩魄刀的灵压，以为是出了状况，立即独自前往鲤伏山查探，所以得见她那斩魄刀非同小可的能力。山本心想，这可实在是一样危险的东西……就算不能为我所用，也绝不能让它到那边去！

“什么？！这个灵压！”静灵廷里很多人都认出了方才那剧烈激荡的灵压。山本总队长！走在各个地方的队长们都不约而同地看向一番队的方向。  
露琪亚大惊失色。因为与此同时升起来的，还有夏梨的灵压。虽然跟总队长的灵压比起来很是微弱，可是绝对不会有错！  
天哪！一时没有看住她，那孩子竟然自己跑去找总队长，不要命了么？！  
就在露琪亚紧张得心跳都几乎停止的时候。总队长呐狂暴的灵压却突然降了下去。而夏梨的灵压虽然微弱，却一息尚存。至少她还活着阿……  
感到总队长的灵压，雀部已经瞬步回一番队了。恋次安慰露琪亚说夏梨不会有事的，大概只是会像乱菊一样被关进监牢，仅此而已。  
以现在这种情况……但愿如此吧……  
“哦呀？夏梨小妹妹也会被关进一番队的监牢么？”迎面走来的三番队队长市丸银刚巧听到了恋次的话。  
笑咪咪地和朽木白哉打了个招呼。银转过头来，看着露琪亚，嘴角向上扬了几分：“要我救她么，露琪亚小妹妹？”  
露琪亚猛地睁大眼睛，紫色的眸中映出了银那捉摸不定的笑容。这……难保不是个玩笑吧……就像那次一样……他，当着自己大哥还有这么多副队长的面，说这种话？！  
“如果我去救我的乱菊的话，可以稍她出来呀。”银在“如果”这两个字上加了重音，一脸笑容依旧让人分不清真假。他向吉良摆了摆手，“伊鹤，走了。”  
可以相信他么……那不着痕迹的笑容，可信度还真是不高呢……唉……  
“不管怎样，我只能暂时留在十三番。”露琪亚叹了口气。不把夏梨弄出来，也没法去志波家集合阿……

“就凭我们这几个人之力，挑战护廷十三番上千死神？！”岩鹫看着屋子里的寥寥数人，大叫起来。  
其结果就是下一秒钟在大姐的拳头下很没面子地倒栽葱。  
“岩鹫，别忘了我们可都是以一当百的人阿！”一护挠了挠头，“话说回来，露琪亚也该和夏梨赶来了阿……”  
“夏梨？”日番谷重复了一遍。她已经毕业了？  
“阿。今天可是她当死神的第一天。”一护解释了一下。  
“那孩子要去你的十番队，很可能已经被关起来了吧……阿阿阿阿我可爱的女儿阿……。”一心实在是太没形象了，所以一护就在他更没形象之前就二话不说一拳把他打了出去。  
日番谷沉吟起来。十番队？自己压根就没有批过夏梨的入队申请吧。  
“在平子他们回来之前，我们必须和十三番一直周旋下去。”浦原摊了摊手。毕竟他们不是反叛者，最终目的也不是毁了尸魂界，毁了护廷十三番阿……  
“很被动阿，喜助。”夜一不满地抱怨。  
“那就全部打倒！”一护信心满满。  
“别急，先各自分配一下对手。目的是节省战斗力。”夜一理所当然地说，“更木队长的十一番就归你了，一护。”  
“什么？！剑八？！”一护的眉抽搐了两下……每次来尸魂界都害得他要绕道而行的家伙……夜一居然说得这么理直气壮？！  
在这个话题还没有讨论出更多结果的时候，猛然间，所有人都神色一紧。“来了！”  
从四处聚集而来的灵压显示，他们的敌人已经找来了。  
既然先遣部队已经来了，那么，暴风雨也就快了吧……只是，不知道这一场无妄之灾，将要持续多长时间呢？  
众人以最快的速度来到屋外，各自摆好架势。  
“哟。 好久不见啦，碎蜂。”夜一金色的瞳闪着自信的光。  
“夜一大人……”那个在刑军簇拥下一向干练果敢的女子，唯有在四枫院夜一的面前才会露出破绽。


	26. Chapter 26

二十六 Soi fon's choose

“夏梨，夏梨！”  
是谁在叫自己？  
夏梨慢慢睁开眼睛。首先映入眼帘的是铅灰色的屋顶，从墙上那扇不大的窗透出的星光亮了整个空间。身侧是一片沉重的铁条，隔绝了这个空间与外面的通道。她躺在一张雪白的床上，手上缚着隔绝灵压的装置。  
监牢？！  
“夏梨！”  
女孩扭头看去，不解地说：“乱菊小姐？”  
“你总算醒了阿……”对面监牢中那金发的女子松了口气。  
松本乱菊……“这里，是一番队的监牢？”夏梨清醒了过来，一下子坐起来，四下打量着这个地方。  
“你昏迷了那么长时间，真是要吓死我了。”乱菊的眉微微扬起来。  
“我……昏迷了多长时间？”夏梨摸了摸自己的额头，问。  
乱菊看了看外面的天色，答道：“现在多半已经过了午夜，到11号了。”乱菊眉间透出隐隐忧色，“现在外面也不知道是什么情况了……”  
夏梨将自己所知全部告诉了她，冬狮郎的逃脱，十番队的软禁，队长会议，还有，冬狮郎的真正身份。  
“什么？！”乱菊十分震惊。队长竟然是王族的人，这可绝对是惊天动地的消息。  
夏梨很郁闷地看着月色。“只怕护廷十三番的死神都要出去找他……”自己却被关在牢里什么都做不了。可恶！她紧紧地咬起牙，想试着挣脱那手铐。  
当然是无济于事。  
“夏梨，你知道我最担忧的是什么事情么？”  
女孩抬起头，看到松本乱菊的脸庞隐藏在阴影中看不清神色，可她的轮廓透着无比的忧伤。  
“我们队长……”顿了一下，似乎是在思考如何措辞，“如果遇到五番副队雏森，只怕会因为下不了手而吃大亏……”虽然对面的女孩没有任何表示，甚至一根头发丝也没有动过，但敏锐的乱菊依然觉察到了空气中那一丝细弱的动摇，连忙摆了摆手，“夏梨你不要误会队长。我告诉你一些曾经发生过的事情你就明白了。”  
于是乱菊一五一十地告诉了夏梨，在蓝染叛变之前，银按照蓝染的吩咐曾经怎样的挑唆起众人的争斗。吉良和雏森，还有雏森和自家队长。三番队队长和十番队队长在静灵廷的那一战，尸魂界可谓是人尽皆知，然而夏梨却什么都不知道。  
很有必要，告诉她这些事情，特别是关于队长的。乱菊的直觉一直是这样告诉自己的。以前总是没有机会说，匆匆一面，没想到这些事情是在这样的情景下被说出来。

朔风吹起众人的发，眸中均是一片肃然萧杀。寒冷刺骨。反叛的一方，与追杀的一方，对峙摩擦。  
“其他人都给我走。”夜一嘴角挂着笑，言语中透着骄傲的自信。潇洒地一把扔开斗篷，她平举起右臂，白色的鬼道在全身回旋，雷电交加声势惊人。  
夜一发动了瞬共。  
碎蜂的瞳孔在雷光中猛地收缩。  
空鹤璨然一笑，左手握拳，金色的火光凝结，全力向地面击出一拳。一瞬间大地层层断裂。志波家立刻面目全非，钢筋铁骨直上云端的空鹤大炮在震动的波及下竟轰然倒塌。包围众人的刑军在金红色的火光中被放倒了大半。  
空鹤带着日番谷等人高高跃上半空，由浦原带领着瞬步离开。对付二番队队长碎蜂，有四枫院夜一就足够了。空鹤微微侧头一笑，放倒大半刑军算是给夜一的临别小礼物，虽然也没有这个必要。  
夜一也稍稍回眸一瞥，嘴角的弧度就是和空鹤的心照不宣。  
怎么办？！刑军是直接奉王族之命对反叛之人进行诛杀的组织。王族之命不可违！总队长的命令也不可违！但眼前这个人，自己无论如何也是不能动手的。好不容易才找到失去下落的夜一大人，好不容易才可以再次追随她，好不容易才冰释前嫌……试问自己怎么可能亲手去扼杀！  
碎蜂暗自咬紧牙关。可恶！我到底该怎么办？！  
夜一的长发在风中飘动。在鬼道的耀眼光芒中，她就是坚定无畏的战士，她就是夷然不惧的勇者，她就是至高无上的女王，她就是碎蜂心目中的神。  
“要和我动手么，碎蜂？”夜一微微眯起的金色眸子亮得惊人。

离开夜一的众人跟着浦原来到一个山洞里。  
“大家就先待在这里吧，这是我们一早就设计好的路线。”浦原回身察看有没有被跟踪的迹象，“眼下，我们必须尽快定下战略。”  
“直接打就好了，有这个必要么？”一护皱着眉，不解地问。  
“黑崎先生，直接打？你真的确定么？”浦原背对着众人，看不清表情，“你有没有考虑过……如果他们有人质在手呢……”  
半晌静默。  
浦原的话，犹如一记重锤，打在众人的心上。露琪亚和夏梨！到现在仍未露面的那两个人，绝对是发生了什么意料之外的事情！不能排除她们俩被抓住的可能性！  
众人神色立时变得无比凝重。他没有接着说的话，其实谁都能想得到：如果用露琪亚和夏梨的性命来要挟他们交出日番谷冬狮郎，那又该如何呢……  
“所以要假定我们已经处于最糟糕的状况，”浦原回过头来，“接下来，需要找到应对这种状况的最合理有效的对策。你说是吧，黑崎先生？”  
日番谷的碧眸冷得有如冰水。他的脑中风驰电掣般滑过一个小小的庭院……  
“奶奶……”

“夜一大人……”碎蜂低下头，再没了下文。就在夜一都开始纳闷的时候，她猛地出手了。  
四枫院夜一很是吃了一惊，然而立刻扬起嘴角。  
因为，碎蜂的招数，尽数打在了自己的刑军队员身上。  
要知道碎蜂的步法，几可直追瞬神夜一。一眨眼的工夫，那些人还没反应过来发生了什么事情，就一个不剩纷纷倒下了。夜一叉起双臂摆出一幅悠闲看好戏的样子。这么说来好像是，自己不用出手了？  
“嗯？”  
“刑军无法抵挡你们的攻势，全线溃败。我被鬼道缚住，所以你们逃脱了。”碎蜂神色不变，看着志波空鹤留下的惊心动魄的残迹，“如此大规模的争斗遗迹，料想不会被怀疑。”  
夜一的笑意无法抵挡地涌上唇角，金色的瞳微微眯起来，这个做法真是太合她意了。“几日不见你就如此机灵了阿，碎蜂。”  
“多谢夜一大人夸奖！”得到了自己最在意之人的夸奖，碎蜂的语调明显激动起来。  
“夜一大人，接下来的敌人将是其他番队，请您务必小心！不不，英明神武的夜一大人对付区区十三番的死神还是不在话下的，其他人需要小心。”  
“阿。知道了。”能有这样的旧部，还真是幸运呐。  
于是接下来，夜一给碎蜂施了一个很强的缚道，摆了摆手一脸灿烂地离开了。最後留在碎蜂眼中的画面，是夜一身披斗篷，犹如一道黑色的闪电，倏然而去。夜一迅捷无伦的身影向着一早计划好的山洞方向疾驰而去。  
未来是一种谁也看不清的东西，那么，又何必要看清呢。只要坚持着自己的想法，纵然颠沛流离，纵然生死未卜，只要能拼到最後一刻也就足够了。呐，是吧，碎蜂。  
接下来的对手，又会是谁呢？也许下一次就该……不遗余力了吧……嘛，也不错。好像自己身边这些人里有很多家伙都喜欢接受挑战。那么，就尽情的拼博吧。谁叫这些人，都是些为了自己的信念，不惜拼上性命的家伙呢。  
四枫院夜一突然就想起在很久之前和浦原喜助说过的一番话。  
“喂，喜助……我和你都会死得很壮烈吧？”  
“那是……没办法的呢……”  
金色的瞳中就渐渐流露出笑意。


	27. Chapter 27

二十七 Something doubtful

“什么？！”山本总队长震怒。刑军竟然被全灭，二番队队长被制住！而让他最为恼火的，不是碎蜂的失误，而是浦原喜助，四枫院夜一这样的人竟然都站在日番谷那边与静灵廷作对！  
不可饶恕！  
“传令召集狛村队长和桧佐木队长！【注1】”  
不多时，七番队队长狛村左阵和九番队队长桧佐木修兵就站在了山本总队长的眼前。  
“我命你们带领各自番队即刻前往西方乳外区志波空鹤家，在附近搜索叛党的下落，一经发现，立刻汇报！我将派遣後续番队前往支援，将叛党一举歼灭。”山本闭上了眼睛，“注意你们的主要任务是搜寻，在後续番队赶到之前，最好稳住对方，不要动手。”  
浦原喜助，四枫院夜一，志波空鹤，还有日番谷冬狮郎，单是这几个人，不依靠大量队长级别的死神，怎么可能拿得下。更不要提黑崎一护他们了……  
“是，元柳斋大人。”狛村回答得干脆利落。在他的心里，总队长的话就是圣旨，就是正义。他的身家性命，都是为了总队长的正义而存在，抑或灭亡。应该说护廷十三番中，唯有他的七番队对总队长的命令言听计从。不过从某种程度上讲，是该欣慰呢，还是该悲哀呢。  
修兵似是犹疑地张了张嘴，然而终究只开口说了句“是”。纵然有着怀疑，但在三令五申言辞冷酷的总队长面前，桧佐木修兵没有任何能立得住脚的说辞。难道要像乱菊那样直言接着被关起来？别逗了。失去自由，就相当于失去了一切选择机会，无可挽回。  
桧佐木修兵绝非胆小怕死，趋炎附势之人。他只是不想自己提前出局。天知道今次这一局棋，走到最後的赢家会是谁……他也好，狛村也好，大家都不过是棋子，走一步是一步。然而，运筹帷幄的对弈者，真的就是日番谷和总队长么？  
谁知道呢。

“金彦，银彦！”志波空鹤一声令下，两人齐声称到，“你们两个，即刻赶往润林安！”  
日番谷写了一封书信。金彦和银彦按照志波空鹤的要求前往润林安，将信带给老人，带她离开暂避，并在这场斗争结束之前负责老人的安全。  
空鹤交给他俩三枚焰火。如果老人平安，今晚就发射第一枚焰火。而後二枚则代表紧急情况请求支援。商议好诸般细节，两人不敢再耽搁，立刻瞬步离开。  
毕竟，日番谷的奶奶只是个流魂街的普通魂魄，是最要关注的对象，任何一个稍有些灵力的人都可以成为威胁，更不要提护廷十三番的死神了。夏梨和露琪亚虽下落不明，但至少都身为死神，有着身为战士的觉悟。  
身为战士的，觉悟么……想到这儿，日番谷不禁冷笑。  
如果敌人是虚倒也罢了，死神与虚的对立是天道不可逆。不过真是遗憾阿，如今的对手不是虚，是死神，是护廷十三番，是自己曾经的同伴。当初与蓝染为敌，是因为他们和虚联手挑起风云剧变……不能不说，谁的心里都自然而然有着自己和虚对抗的想法。所以产生敌意，是天生如同呼吸般的自然。  
可现在呢？  
为自保么？于是死神就要和死神大打出手？所谓的正义去哪儿了……是谁说过，死神间的争斗是一种悲哀的。现如今，这种悲哀再度上演了，而且，从一开始就没有阻止的余地吧……  
灵压显示，有两队人马接近了众人藏身的山洞。  
“很快阿，狛村队长。”浦原摸了摸下巴，带着几分戏谑的腔调。  
“还有，桧佐木修兵。”日番谷冬狮郎压下眉睫。

十三番队队长正自坐在雨乾堂中，眉头紧锁。桌上那杯碧绿的茶水早已凉透。  
究竟那件事情的真相是什么呢。日番谷冬狮郎，一向谨言慎行的天才队长，过早就背负上责任的那个孩子，怎么会做出背叛王族的行为？可是另一方面，元柳斋老师也绝非无中生有的人。如果是他下的令，就一定有他的原因。这样毫不留情的言辞，难道是……日番谷真的暗中叛变？还是，其中某个环节出了问题？但这种可能性，又能有多大呢……王族可能出现错误么？！正思索间，纸门被推开了。  
“浮竹。”踏进门来的，是八番队队长京乐春水和他的副队七绪。与一向的闲逛不同，这一次，他的眉间多了几分忧虑。  
浮竹侧过头，见是京乐，略略舒展双眉，不过脸上的忧色一成不变。  
“呀咧呀咧，关于那件事，”京乐习惯性地扶低了些自己的斗笠，开门见山，“是不是稍微有些问题呢……”  
“阿……果然……”浮竹端起杯子，黛色的眉紧了起来，“你也是这么认为的。”  
“喂，浮竹，”京乐的嘴角溢出一丝笑容，“我说……”不过他的话还没有说出口就被打断了。  
“十分抱歉！”露琪亚的声音自门外响了起来，“有一件事情，必须向浮竹队长汇报。”  
“进来吧，朽木。”

“日番谷……冬狮郎……”修兵实在不知道自己还能怎样称呼眼前这个所谓的“叛徒”。  
日番谷踏出一步，黑色的斗篷随着风扬起。冰眉带着些许挑衅，微微挑起。“桧佐木队长，狛村队长。护廷十三番，真的轮番上场了阿。”  
狛村队长语音低沉，“你们还是不要做无谓的抵抗了。不管情况到底如何，只要是元柳斋大人说的话，老夫一定会贯穿始终的。”  
“我拒绝。”日番谷的语调明显转冷。  
“日番谷队长……阿，不，那个……”修兵不由自主地叫了他队长，自觉失言，清了一下嗓子，“我想，如果这件事情真的有所误会，最好是和总队长当面澄清吧。”  
“哼。如果他有心听我说，”日番谷的语气像冰一样冷，“是不会直接下令追杀我的吧。”  
修兵也心知自己的话没有任何说服力，毕竟整件事情就是这样，日番谷说的没错，总队长从一开始就没打算给他任何机会。  
自己是在尽量的拖延时间……么……修兵虽然犹豫，怀疑，却无法违抗总队长的命令……报信的地狱蝶早在日番谷他们刚刚走出山洞的时候就飞回静灵廷了。其实，他也不知道自己希望的，究竟是怎样的一个结局。  
“那么，各位，能不能告诉我们，真实的情况呢……”其实，修兵相信日番谷是清白的。他想知道真相，然而他也知道，时间拖得越久，日番谷就越危险……  
“是说我们如实相告，你们就会相信么。”雪发碧眸的少年冷笑一声，一针见血，“还是，要拖延时间，等待支援呢？”  
“动手吧。”一护举起斩月，摆好了架势。

“既然这样……”浮竹猛地起身，白色的羽织荡漾开来。看他的神色，就知道已经做好了一切心理准备。  
京乐春水慵懒的声音响起。“走啦，小七绪。”  
“喂，仙太郎，清音，咱们也准备出发！”  
“浮竹队长！”露琪亚意识到了自家队长和京乐队长又一次要联手反抗总队长了。  
“是该有所行动的时候了，朽木。”浮竹的眼光瞥向一番队的方向。反抗元柳斋老师这件事，他俩也不是第一次了。“更何况，日番谷他们还不知道黑崎夏梨的事情吧……我想现如今，你最好也不要落单。”  
露琪亚一凛。是阿，应当把夏梨现在的情况通知他们。而自己的情况也不容乐观，不管是她和一护，夏梨的关系，还是本该在空座的她这样莫名的在静灵廷出现，都无法排除她自己也处身危难的可能性。  
“是。”

【注1】：在本文第二十章中，修兵通过了队首测验正式成为九番队的队长。


	28. Chapter 28

二十八 Strategy For You

“看来多说无益，只有动手了。”狛村队长缓缓抽出了斩魄刀。  
浦原心道不妙。这样大打出手的结果，只会让敌人越聚越多。原本他们的计划，是尽量隐藏行踪以拖延时间。这样下去只怕情况要提前失控了……虽然被十三番尽数追上是迟早的事，可没想到……会这样快阿……  
七番队和九番队众人纷纷抽出斩魄刀。在冬日的阳光照耀下，刀刃都反射着冰冷的光。只待两位队长一声令下，他们的部下就会毫不犹豫地冲向敌人。  
然而，狛村左阵一瞥之间发现了一个问题。七番队和九番队的队员们，纷纷倒下了。  
一个身影如鬼魅般，在一瞬间放倒了所有的队员，迅捷无伦。那黑色的身形在两队人马中间猛地定住，紫色的长发帅气地摆起。  
“哟。”四枫院夜一嘴角扬起，金色的瞳紧盯住面前的敌人，话却是说给身後的同伴，“我来的还不算晚吧。”  
夜一其实早就回来了，只是一直没有现身。因为她在大范围查探的时候发现了七番队和九番队的行踪，于是一直吊在後面，伺机动手。  
“现在只剩你们两位队长和一名副队了，”一心笑了笑，“要和我们继续打下去么？”  
情况对狛村和桧佐木很不利。对方随便抽出三个人来只怕就能轻松搞定两名队长级别的死神。然而狛村左阵似是成竹在胸。  
“你们没有感到么？已经接近这里的灵压？这边的增援就要赶到了。”

坐在办公室中的山本总队长忽然抬起头来，眉头纠结在一起。他刚刚意识到，静灵廷中失去了两个人的灵压，确切的说，是两名队长的灵压……京乐春水，和浮竹十四郎……  
春水和十四郎这两个家伙，一直都很有自己的想法……从前就是。一旦成为他们认定的，坚持的事情，即使拼上性命，也在所不惜……上次那两个家伙联手毁了双极，那笔帐还没算呢……要不是看在蓝染反叛的事态更为紧急，绝对不会轻饶。哼，在这个静灵廷里，敢直接反抗他山本元柳斋重国的，就只有那两个家伙了。如此胆量气魄，倒也真不愧是自己的得意门生。  
山本总队长微微摇了摇头。这下只怕有些麻烦，那两个倔强又不可轻视的家伙阿，这次又决心反抗自己了么？有他俩联手，再加上日番谷那边的人，狛村左阵和桧佐木修兵只有落败的份。  
即使身在静灵廷，依然能对流魂街发生的事情了如指掌，这就是护廷十三番的总队长……  
一只黑色的地狱蝶翩翩飞来，带来了一个坐标。  
总队长眯起眼睛，照这个速度，安排下去也许还来得及。“通知六番队队长朽木白哉与五番队副队长雏森桃立即前来。”  
日番谷冬狮郎，休怪我给你下狠招了。山本缓缓站起身，若有所思地看着窗外的景色。  
黑崎一护，你要怎么对付朽木白哉和阿散井恋次呢？  
而日番谷冬狮郎，你又要怎样来对付雏森桃呢。  
“总队长，据报，更木队长带着自己的全体队员从十一番队消失了，据说是前往流魂街寻找黑崎一护的踪迹了。”雀部前来报告。  
“知道了。”很好。  
不多时，六番队队长与五番队副队长就赶到了。  
朽木白哉听到总队长命自己带队出击的命令，没有任何言辞与犹豫就转身走了出去。  
总队长看着一动不动的雏森，伸手招她过来。他拿出一卷华丽的卷轴。  
“你自己看吧。”  
雏森接过卷轴，只看了一眼，就睁大了眼睛。这……这是王令！以灵王之名发布的指令！那上面白绢黑字，写明了日番谷冬狮郎意图叛变，却被王族特务发现，在此正式向尸魂界发出通缉捉拿该叛徒，如有反抗就地正法的诸般内容。而文字後的那个印章也让人不得不承认那是王族特有的标记，无可伪造。  
山本看着雏森的脸色几经变化，终于由惊异变为平静。  
“嗯？你还有什么话说，雏森副队长？”  
“没有了。”  
“那准备出发。”  
“是。”  
这几天来，所有的消息都显示，日番谷冬狮郎是叛变王族的人。即使她不想知道更不想去深入。总队长的命令，日番谷的逃离，乱菊和夏梨的反抗并被抓，护廷十三番的轮流出动，而最重要的证据是总队长让她过目的这个卷轴，是绝对真实的王族指令。一切事实似乎都在表明，日番谷冬狮郎真的是叛逃者并且牵连了一众人。  
别再错下去了，小白。也许，只有我才能阻止你了。雏森的眼神变得坚定起来。

“好像你们的增援很少阿。”夜一笑得更加畅快了，“而且……”  
“也许不是呢？”一护的嘴角也扬了起来。  
日番谷他们在赶来的寥寥几个灵压中辨认出了一个，朽木露琪亚。虽然她的出现有值得担心的成分，比如是否被绑了做人质之类的，然而另一个人的灵压将这个可能性彻底粉碎了，因为那个人是十三番队队长浮竹十四郎。  
那个男人，只因对当初露琪亚的处刑有所怀疑，就不惜反抗总队长毁掉双极也要救下露琪亚，怎么可能把她绑来当人质做这么卑劣的事情呢。来的是这几个人，那就意味着，他们又可以拖延一阵子了。  
狛村左阵和桧佐木修兵看着出现在一旁的几名“援兵”。  
桧佐木修兵突然开了口。“浮竹队长，京乐队长，你们是来阻止我们的吧。”  
“不错。看来是赶上了阿。”浮竹松了口气，“这场所谓的反叛从头到尾就是个阴谋。不管日番谷队长是不是王族的人，都是阴谋。”  
“什么？王族？”修兵不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
露琪亚回到了一护身边。“我已经将我知道的都告诉浮竹队长和京乐队长了。”  
“日番谷队长，你们快走。”桧佐木修兵此言一出，四下皆惊。  
“桧佐木修兵，你！”狛村队长难以置信地看着身边这个人，“连你也背叛了元柳斋大人么？”  
京乐慵懒的腔调响起来。“呀咧呀咧，也就只有你一个会永远效忠山老头吧……”  
“比起那什么虚无缥缈的反叛，我更相信浮竹队长和京乐队长的判断。地狱蝶早就飞回静灵廷了，增援不知道什么时候会赶来，你们别浪费时间了，赶紧走吧。我想知道的事情，浮竹队长来说就足够了。”修兵说完就舒了口气。终于说出想说的话来了……现在有了另外两名队长的介入，他就找到了完美的台阶，不用硬着头皮去执行这个实在不怎么合他意的任务了。  
“狛村队长，如果你实在手痒痒了，我们俩奉陪。”京乐伸手抬了下自己的斗笠。  
夕阳的最後一缕光芒也消失在地平线下，又一个黑夜降临了。  
日番谷一行人就这样，再一次没怎么动手就摆平了两个番队。他们黑色的身影完美地融入这夜色中，销声匿迹。

乱菊坐在监牢中，透过小小的窗看着外面的天色。已经完全黑下来了阿。这里不是忏罪宫，能感受到各个奔忙的灵压。然而，还是无法断定太过具体的事情。流魂街又太过遥远，到现在为止也没能感觉到太大的灵压魄动。不知道外面究竟怎样了呢……  
“喀啦”外面的牢门突然发出一声轻响。  
“谁？”乱菊警戒起来。这个时间，是不会有人来的。  
夏梨也应声抬起头，凝视着那个方向的一片漆黑。两个人都屏住呼吸。偌大的一番队监牢，此刻落针可闻。  
什么人……闪电般一个念头划过女孩的脑际。难道是……冬狮郎他被抓住了？！一切都结束了？！不会的！不能的！


	29. Chapter 29

二十九 Run Away From Dark

“咻——砰——”一枚金红的焰火腾空而起，照亮了半片夜空。这代表，日番谷的奶奶平安无事并且金彦银彦他俩已经安顿好了老人。当然这是其中一个人溜到某个不相干的地方放的焰火，免得被死神查出他们真正藏匿的地点。  
日番谷终于舒了口气。  
看狛村左阵的意思，不把他放倒就别想离开。于是浮竹和京乐解放斩魄刀拦住了他，射场并没有动手的意思，有七绪，仙太郎和清音看着，也是动不了身的。而露琪亚就跟着他们一同离开。她已经简要说了静灵廷内发生的事情。夏梨和乱菊，虽然她俩此刻都在牢中，不过应该没什么危险，看样子总队长没打算抬她们出来要挟，至少现在还没有。这让众人稍感安心。  
然而少年的冰眉紧了紧。还是没想到自己竟会连累了她们两个，无辜受此牢狱之苦。虽然此刻总队长还没什么针对她们的动作，可自己一旦作出什么出格的事，或是总队长的耐心到了尽头，难保他不会……  
想到这儿少年暗暗咬牙。很想回去救她们出来，可那太不现实了。也许总队长选择将她们关起来而不是就地处决的理由就是她们和自己并非同党，一旦自己插手救人，那意义就不一样了。她们就真的成了叛党的同伙，处境只会更加危险。  
这道理，日番谷比谁都清楚。  
所以，如果可能的话，我只希望你们尽可能地远离危险，哪怕远离我。  
市丸乱菊。  
还有……夏梨。

“谁。”乱菊又重复了一遍。  
静默三秒钟。  
“呐，两天没见了，有没有想我阿乱菊。”语调中带着三分戏谑。  
乱菊猛地睁大眼睛。“银？！”  
从黑暗中揣着手走出来的，正是乱菊的丈夫，三番队队长市丸银。  
“银，你……”  
“我来带你出去呀。当然了，还有夏梨小妹妹，一起吧。”银的笑容一如既往的从容，听他的语气好像是在说出去散步一样，拜托这可是从总队长的牢中把犯人弄出去阿。  
市丸银抽出神枪，只轻轻一下，锁条就应声而断。  
“出来吧，乱菊。”  
同样只轻轻一刀，夏梨也得以脱身。  
而她们手上那隔绝灵压的装置，轻而易举地就被市丸银解除了。那东西对有灵力的人而言，不值一提，也就只有对被缚人而言，是不可挣脱的绝对束缚。  
“银，现在你打算怎么办？”  
“你不介意我再背叛一次尸魂界吧，乱菊？”  
“哈？这次，咱们可是共犯了吧……”乱菊宽慰地一笑。  
“呐，就一起落跑吧。”银搂过乱菊，接着看了看门的方向，“好慢啊，伊鹤。”  
“吉良也来了？”乱菊的话音刚落，吉良的声音就自门外传来。  
“抱歉来晚了，队长。不过我已经拿到了，两位的斩魄刀。”  
虽然山本总队长在夏梨的斩魄刀上下了重兵把守，可那些一番队的队员，又怎是他们的对手。之前银已经帮吉良放倒了大部分队员，之後他来找乱菊，吉良负责剩下的人并取到斩魄刀，这是最有效率的行动方案。唯一的麻烦是不能让总队长察觉，这让他们都耽搁了些时间。  
现在，这几个人就要真的奔赴流魂街，正式与静灵廷为敌了。  
看着月光下的另外三个人，银笑得越发开心。在他眼中这不过是一场游戏，而且越是难为之事，做起来便越有趣。在这个世界上，每个人做的每件事，都会对这个世界造成影响。所有的人都在相互影响着，所以谁也不知道世界最终会变成什么样子。如果他市丸银老老实实地听总队长的话，这个故事会走向一个结局，但如果打从一开始，他就不打算听话，那这个结局又会变成什么样子呢？比起那个闭着眼就能想到的无聊故事，市丸银更为期待自己的选择。  
也许整件事情都会变得更加有趣吧。

“队长！”恋次和白哉从露琪亚口中得知了事情的来龙去脉，可朽木白哉还是听从总队长的调遣准备出击。此刻五番队和六番队都已经集结完毕，整装待发。  
“六番队，出发。”白哉的语调静如止水。  
“喂，雏森！”恋次看着无比严肃的五番队副队长，想不到雏森今天竟是出乎意料的平静和坚定。  
“阿散井君，”雏森并没有看恋次，她的手紧紧攥起来，“这件事情，必须要有人阻止。”顿了一下，雏森斩钉截铁地说，“五番队的队员们，出发！”  
“是！”五番队众人齐声高喊。  
“恋次。”白哉开了口，“你应该很清楚，规则是用来遵守的。”  
“是。队长……”阿散井恋次并不相信自己队长会那么愚忠，因为露琪亚已经说清楚了事情的来龙去脉，但碍于总队长的命令，也许只有等到和日番谷队长正面碰撞的时候才能见分晓了。

“这里还有灵压留下的痕迹……”吉良蹲下身仔细检查层层断裂的地面。  
夏梨只从露琪亚那里听说要来志波家，于是就带着乱菊，银和吉良悄悄潜到志波空鹤家附近。没想到这里已经变成了一片废墟……这里究竟发生过什么？！  
“这个灵压……”  
“空鹤大姐的。”夏梨很肯定。夏夜祭那晚，志波空鹤放烟花的时候，夏梨就记住了她的灵压。  
“那……接下来应该怎么找呢……”吉良站起身来。  
残留的灵压很微弱。而且根本就分辨不出灵压的走向。最重要的是，他们现在都是静灵廷的叛徒了，还要当心自己别被抓到……没找到日番谷，自己先被围剿了，这可太玩笑了。因此四个人一直在小心翼翼地隐藏灵压。  
“有人来了！”银低声提醒大家。  
几个人瞬步隐藏到远处的树丛中，悄悄窥伺着经过的大队死神。  
看见那些面孔……乱菊不着痕迹地看了夏梨一眼。而身边的夏梨只管盯住那一个人，暗自咬牙。冬狮郎，我想，只怕最麻烦的事情来了……  
“嗯？”等那大队人马过去，乱菊询问接下来的行动。  
“我们跟上。”夏梨的眼神冷了下来。

浦原打了个哈欠，看了眼微明的天空，说：“咱们又要出发了，老在一个地方呆着会被找到的。”  
“起床啦，懒虫们！”夜一也抬头看了看天，余光瞥见独自坐在一边的雪发少年，微微眯起了金色的瞳。  
一直在沉默啊，自从听说自己的副队和夏梨被关进牢里，这小家伙就一直在沉默了。搞不好就是在自责让她们卷入这件事了吧……这也是没办法的呢……要不要把她们给弄出来呢？  
天色又亮了一些。所有人都用最快的速度准备好了行装，他们将要前往一个新的地方。  
然而就在此时……  
“哟，一护，”一个略沙哑的声音突然自树丛後响起，“我找你很久了。”  
日番谷一行人猛地停下脚步，回身看去。  
露琪亚紫色的眸子立刻飘向身边的一护。一护的神色无比凝重。  
“更木……剑八……”


	30. Chapter 30

三十 Gathering

“小一太会躲了！”十一番队的副队八千留从更木队长的肩上探出身来，举起一只手向大家打招呼。  
一角，躬亲还有十一番队其他的队员们，也纷纷从树丛中闪身出来。  
“一护，我们十一番队一向追求的是战斗，你也不是不知道。”一角扛着斩魄刀，耸了耸肩。  
“所以，你们只要留几个人跟我们打就成了。”躬亲接着一角的话说。  
“切。我才不关心总队长要什么人呢。”更木剑八更是直接无视掉自己出来的本职，舔着嘴角的剑八危险系数直线上升，“跟我厮杀吧，黑崎一护！”  
更木剑八嘴角的笑容，有如见到猎物的野兽，满是杀戮前的兴奋。对于一护而言，那种感觉实在是太过熟悉了。他已经不止一次地面对这个享受战斗的家伙了。砍，杀，拼死的战意，暴涨的灵压，对于这个十一番队队长而言，统统是享受。黑崎一护在面对更木剑八的瞬间就进入了战斗状态，无比冷静。  
“冬狮郎，你们先走吧。”一护抽出斩月，“我随後赶到。”  
“那相应的，我们就来做你们的对手吧。”石田推了下自己的眼镜，镜片闪过一丝凛冽的杀气。银翎弧雀的蓝色光芒映亮了他的身侧。  
露琪亚，茶渡，井上纷纷走上一步，表示自己也会留下，和一护一同战斗。  
一角，躬亲也露出心照不宣的笑容来，准备接下各自的战斗。  
远远传来一个声音，平静至斯，却一下子绷紧了所有人的神经。朽木露琪亚猛地回过头，看着那声音传来的方向。  
“散落吧……”

三番队队长市丸银，副队长吉良伊鹤，竟然劫狱带走了那两个人，而且带走了那把极危险的斩魄刀！护廷十三番也在接二连三的背叛自己，山本元柳斋重国不得不亲自动手了。  
“雀部，”山本总队长强压下自己的怒火，“召集一番队，二番队，七番队，九番队，我亲自领队出击。”  
四番队不适合出动作战，十二番队留守并负责监视流魂街的灵压动向。五番队，六番队，十一番队刻下正在流魂街。三番队，八番队和十三番队的队长公然反抗且不知所踪，于是这三队的队众都在总队长一怒之下被勒令不得擅自行动。剩下能动用的，就只有那四个番队了。  
“是，总队长。”雀部察言观色，心下叹了口气。看样子，暴风雨终于来了……  
碎蜂，桧佐木修兵，狛村左阵，三名队长各怀心事，却都站在山本的身侧，神情坚定。至少看上去是这样。  
山本那宽大的羽织在烈烈的风中扬起，拐杖柱在地上声声铿锵。总队长亲自带领着这支庞大的队伍，向流魂街浩荡而去，开始了对叛徒的真正讨伐。  
反抗王族的人，不可原谅！

“散落吧，千本樱！”一个清脆的声音竟先于朽木白哉的解放语响起来。  
听到这个声音，所有的人都一震，难以置信地望着那个方向。  
不可能的！  
在粉色飞旋的樱雨中，一个穿着黑色死霸装的纤弱身影跃入所有人的视线。然而那与斩魄刀同时释放的灵压，却让人怎敢轻言纤弱。  
她，竟是……  
“夏……梨……”日番谷不敢相信地睁大了眼睛。  
接着乱菊出现在夏梨的身侧。再接着是一脸凝重的吉良，和笑得像狐狸一样的市丸银。  
“呀，露琪亚小妹妹，我可按照和你说好的，把她们带出来了呐。”市丸的手搭在神枪上，虽然动作很是随意，可谁都能看出来，他随时可以出手。  
“朽木队长，如果你能确定我的樱花不会伤到你，就尽管出手吧。”夏梨的嘴角扬起一丝坏笑。她就是要以千本樱对千本樱。因为千片樱花实在太过细碎，所以谁也无法确定那些飞舞的樱花都是自己的武器，这本是千本樱的绝对攻击，此刻却成了它最大的缺陷。  
所谓，防不胜防。  
你真以为夏梨被关在监牢中的时候就那么无所事事么，只是听听日番谷队长的故事？别开玩笑了。在那之後，夏梨就一直在思索，如果真的有机会逃出去帮助冬狮郎，与护廷十三番的队长对峙，自己应该选择哪一把斩魄刀……要知道，有十番副队乱菊小姐在，夏梨还能不知道那些队长的斩魄刀能力？【注1】虽然市丸银和吉良的到来是她意料之外的事情，不过显然此刻，她之前的那些思考，已经见效了。  
静默半晌。  
“即然这样，”朽木白哉闭上眼睛，竟真的收起了千本樱，“恋次，这里就交给你全权负责了。”  
“是，队长！”恋次大喜，他立刻明白，白哉不会再插手这件事了。  
微微一笑，夏梨也收回了自己的幻镜。

站在白哉身侧的雏森一咬牙，握住飞梅的刀柄。竟然，连六番队队长，尸魂界四大贵族之首的当家朽木白哉都对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼！怎么可以！犯下错误就该弥补，为什么大家偏偏要视而不见！  
“你们不要再执迷不悟了！”雏森看着日番谷，缓缓抽出飞梅。斩魄刀出鞘的声音划在众人的心上，沉重至斯。  
“桃，不要阿！”吉良大喊。  
“你，是站在他们那一边的么？”雏森扭头看着吉良，冷冷地问。  
看着咄咄逼人的雏森，吉良转开了目光。毕竟，吉良只是跟着市丸银在行动，他相信自己的队长。然而，如果问他事情的真相，他自己的想法，那他也不知道应当站在哪一边。雏森这问题，却叫他如何回答。  
“日番谷君，如果你还要反抗，别怪我要强行带你回去了！”雏森向日番谷冲过去。  
雪发碧眸的少年咬起牙关，紧紧攥起拳。他，果然还是无法……  
说时迟那时快，夏梨一个瞬步，闪到雏森前面架住飞梅。“雏森，你就这么不信任冬狮郎么！又一次对他举刀！”  
日番谷错愕地看着挡在自己身前的夏梨。“又一次”？她，知道那次发生的事情？！不过一见乱菊的神色，少年立刻就明白了，是乱菊把那些事情告诉了夏梨。  
雏森没有丝毫退让。“我有足够的理由。你闪开。”  
“如果说上一次你对冬狮郎的举刀相向是因为蓝染的信，那这一次呢？！”  
“王令！”雏森说得掷地有声。  
“那如果我告诉你，”夏梨的眼神转冷，“发布王令的才是叛徒呢。”  
一言落定，四座皆惊。雏森看着坚定无比的夏梨，心里恍然间泛起了一丝不确定。  
“不可能的。”  
夏梨的怒火升起来。  
“开什么玩笑！你不是和冬狮郎一起长大的么？！他是什么样的人你难道会不清楚？！从上一次蓝染的反叛，你就没得到点教训么？！”女孩咬牙，恼怒的目光紧锁住雏森，“冬狮郎他是会欺骗你的人么？！他有哪点让你怀疑他在反叛了？！你给我证据阿！你是愿意相信那个莫名其妙的王令，还是从小到大一直陪在你身边的这个活生生的小白！”  
全场无比安静。  
“小白……”雏森的手抖起来，有些失魂落魄地念着这个称呼。  
“你给我好好想清楚，雏森桃！”夏梨甩手一震幻镜，弹开飞梅，後退三步到了日番谷身边。  
“夏……梨……”日番谷喃喃着，看着自己身侧因愤怒而急剧喘息着的女孩。


	31. Chapter 31

三十一 Battle of minds

日番谷像从未见过她一样地审视着自己身边的女孩。从初遇的那个普通人类，到真央的院生，到传说中的“鬼道之王”，再到如今的死神。每一次见面，她都有着让自己惊异不已的成长。夏梨的发丝和黑色死霸装，在风中烈烈扬起。她的眼神，坚定而深邃。昂然向前的幻镜刀锋划过一丝银色的冷光。是从什么时候起，仿佛变了一个人般地，成长到了这个地步呢。  
“跟我动手也可以哦，如果，劝说无效的话。”夏梨丝毫不理会身边人的目光，只是紧盯住雏森。  
“夏梨……”少年欲言又止。  
“日番谷队长，”毫不客气地打断他的话，“如果你下不了手就由我来当恶人，你给我走得越远越好。”女孩似是打定了主意不看他。  
身边的少年已经准确地把握到夏梨的言辞……她几时会叫自己作“日番谷队长”了！还有那不起波澜的语调……生气了，绝对是生气了！  
身为旁观者的乱菊叹了口气，左手抚上眉心。吃醋了，绝对是吃醋了！就算她有说不在意，我了解之类的话，可是真正看见队长不肯出手的时候，是不可能不在意的吧……因为……她很在乎队长吧……  
“你们，是从牢里逃出来的吧。”说话间，雏森也从刚才一瞬的不确定中冷静了下来。  
和她们俩一同出现的，只有市丸银和吉良伊鹤两个人，而并非三番队全员。更何况她们只是在做口舌之争，根本没有总队长的命令。这只能说明一件事情：她们，是在市丸银和吉良的帮助下逃出来的！她们，才不是什么正义的化身，只是破坏律法，谣言惑众的逃犯！  
“我又为什么要听你这个逃犯的话。”雏森踏上一步。  
“如果你不想错得更严重就趁现在住手！”夏梨皱眉。的确，要想说服那见过“王令”的雏森，实在没什么胜算……自己这方最大的破绽就是没有证据能让日番谷洗脱嫌疑。  
所以，她早已做好了和雏森动手的全部觉悟。

冬狮郎，抱歉，我真的要动手了。我知道面对她，你不可能举刀。我知道她是对你很重要的人，宁死也不愿伤害的人，我都知道。可是，不管多么翩跹的蝶，一旦示以烛火，就只会盲目向前；不管多么雅致的梅，一旦折弯枝干，就只有徒伤人心。在你更伤心之前，至少，我要阻止她继续错下去。所以，你要相信我，不要插手。  
夏梨微微伏低身子，幻镜的刀锋偏起小小一个弧度，蓄势待发。  
日番谷冬狮郎站在夏梨身後，双手紧紧的攥起来。现在这种情况，无论哪一边，他都不能插手。  
夏梨是为了他才要阻止雏森，他不是不知道；雏森受了蛊惑，一心当自己是叛党，他也不是不知道。可是知道不代表就可以有所行动。雏森，是自己要保护的人，从前是现在依然没有变；夏梨，是自己想陪伴的人，要并肩站在一起面对整个世界。他无法出手，他也不能出手。  
夏梨，我知道你说的话，做的事情，最後得到救赎的不止是我，雏森也是。想起曾经和她一起牵起唇角的笑，想起她看着自己的清澈眼神，想起她梦呓一般地说“我也不会”【注1】，从心底生出的，一早就存在的名为信任的东西，就这样弥漫起来浸过了整个胸膛。  
我，相信你。  
“绽放吧，飞梅！”火光乍现，那光芒映在雏森和夏梨的眼中，各自染成一片血红。

“喂，浮竹，看，山老头要动手了。”京乐春水依然一副悠然自得的模样。  
京乐春水，浮竹十四郎，七绪，仙太郎，清音这几个人自从出手拦下狛村左阵後就一直潜伏在静灵廷外围附近。于是很自然地，他们立刻就发现总队长亲自率队出动了。  
浮竹黛色的眉不由得又皱紧了些。必须要阻止元柳斋老师……  
仿佛如一道闪电划过，几个人身体不由得一震。空气中传来了斩魄刀解放的灵压魄动，是雏森的飞梅！  
山本总队长立刻率众向着那灵压传来的方向飞速赶去。  
“是在山老头找上日番谷队长之前拦住他呢，还是跟着？”京乐看了一眼静灵廷，叹了口气，“呀咧呀咧，原本我还想毁点要紧的建筑，逼山老头返回静灵廷呢……不过身为守卫静灵廷的八番队队长阿，这么做实在太讽刺了……”  
“先跟上吧，京乐。”浮竹看着山本总队长消失的方向，从藏身的树丛中跃了出来。

一护见到夏梨出现，更是松了口气。现在再没有後顾之忧，大可以放手去干了。  
一丝笑意爬上他的嘴角。  
“卍解！”一阵烈风过後，那斩月已变作了黑色细长的刃，尾端那一截锁链发出叮铃的清响。灵压激荡，衣衫猎猎。  
“小一，虚化吧！小剑等那招等了很久了！”八千留一个翻身从剑八的背後跳到树上，对着一护大喊。  
“喂，咱们换个地方吧，剑八。”  
“正有此意。”更木剑八，和黑崎一护双双瞬步消失了。  
八千留领着十一番队的人，露琪亚他们也纷纷遁着一护的方向追去了。  
另一旁。  
“六番队的队员们听好了，一旦五番队队员有所行动，全力阻止！”恋次对自己的部下大喊。朽木白哉站在一边，闭起眼睛，一副事不关已的样子。  
“是！”  
“阿散井君，你！”雏森为之气结。为什么他们一个个都要违背总队长的命令，袒护那些犯了错误的人？！  
“呐，雏森小妹妹，静灵廷里有很多事情是你不知道的哦。”市丸银不慌不忙地开口了，“比如说，你知道总队长的另一重身份么？”  
雏森没有看他，却也没有立即出手。  
市丸银知道她在听着，就继续说下去：“山本总队长，可是王族的人呐。”  
什么？！这个消息，日番谷，夏梨等年轻一辈都是第一次听说，不免大吃一惊。浦原，夜一等人虽然知道却一直没有提到过。  
市丸银原本只是针对雏森桃讲了这句话。这只狐狸一向玩乐人心游刃有余，他很清楚单纯善良的五番队副队长如此义无反顾肯定是受了总队长的教唆。所以他就故意说一些话来影响山本总队长在她心中的印象。不过看众人的表情，他就意识到自己这句话造成了很有趣的後果。  
他的嘴角微微扬起几分。  
有意思。  
“那岂不是说王令更不会有假了。”雏森神色不变，冷静地对答。  
“错，雏森副队长。”这一次说话的是浦原，他的语调低沉，让人摸不透，“这岂不是也能说明，王令很有可能就是总队长本人的意愿，与灵王无关？”  
惊叹！几个有头脑的人差一点拍案叫绝。浦原这一招声东击西，成功地把雏森的注意力从日番谷是否叛变，转移到发布的王令是否真的来自掌权者这个问题上了。虽然知道真相的人都心照不宣，这件事压根就和总队长本人的意愿无关吧……还有一点很重要，这句话出自浦原喜助这个身具队长之资的人之口，和日番谷自己说出来，或是夏梨，一护说出来的效果完全不一样。  
既然你被误导到“日番谷是反叛者”，那我就继续误导你到“总队长在发布虚假命令”，让你对自己曾经的判断产生怀疑……浦原以扇子遮住大半脸庞，静观其变。  
“总队长怎么会对，对日番谷君下杀手呢？”这招见效了，雏森果然转移了注意力。  
“山本总队长有对你推心置腹吗？”夜一微微一笑，微阖的金色眸子闪过一丝慧黠的光。想四枫院夜一乃是何等精明之人。浦原的话一说出口她就立刻明白了这是什么意思。于是对日番谷的话题绝口不谈，顺水推舟继续说山本总队长。  
雏森愣住了。推心置腹，么……  
怎么可能……

【注1】：见第十章《Welcome, my Prince》，夏梨说自己不会对冬狮郎举刀相向。


	32. Chapter 32

三十二 The crisis

到底是谁在说谎？……我应该相信哪一边？……王令，是真的假的？……总队长，是好人坏人？……目的是什么？……为什么要这样做？……我又是在做什么？……我到底该怎么做？……杂乱无章的念头充满了脑子，思维也开始混乱。雏森眼神散乱，举起飞梅的手也慢慢降至身侧。  
吉良走上前去，将手轻轻放在雏森肩上。  
“我，是不是真的错了……”雏森回身，轻轻揪住吉良的衣襟。  
“桃……”  
夜一和浦原相视一眼，看样子这一场心理战是他们胜了。  
市丸银听在耳中，脑子里把每句话的意思都摸得一清二楚，此刻正摸着下巴笑得开心。单凭这几句话就阻止了一场大战，真是精彩！  
夏梨也慢慢放下了幻镜。  
能和平化解雏森的敌对，真是最好的结局了。稍微了解日番谷的人，都知道雏森桃，这个让日番谷如待亲人般照顾的女孩子，才是全世界最难处理的“对手”。万一要动手，真是轻不得重不得一个要命的存在。夏梨更是清楚这一点……要知道，雏森的飞梅威力也不可小觑。若说以水克火的话，水系的那些斩魄刀自己又不习惯用。于是她计划，一旦和雏森动手就直接用镜花水月。给她个幻象，让她自己返回静灵廷就好。这样做，很说得过去吧……  
现在看样子，是不用动手了？夏梨不由得长出一口气。侧目间发现身後的日番谷正在看着自己。  
“喂喂，看什么……”  
“……谢谢。”  
女孩发现日番谷一脸的认真，突然起了小小的坏心眼，不禁想逗逗他。“哈？日番谷队长几时变得如此客气了。真是不敢当阿。”  
话里带刺阿……是还在生气吗……  
“夏梨……”少年碧绿的瞳中划过一丝不确定，却在下一秒钟就看到女孩眼里再掩不住的笑意。  
“怎么会生气，逗你玩的。”当然知道你在想什么，你眼里的忧色又怎么能瞒得过我。于是一个灿若梨花的笑容就在脸上绽放。

虽是隆冬时节，这笑容却带着一份温暖，融化了冰封千里的寒冷，冲淡了硝烟四起的战意。晃神间，方才那从漫天樱花雨中一跃而出，坚定决然的死神，就变回了在夏夜祭里在自己身边一起赏焰火的女孩。夏……梨……  
不论如何成长，心是变不了的。  
就如，要追随着某个人的脚步；就如，要坚持往某个方向努力；就如，要一直站在高高的空中而不畏惧寒冷。  
坚定不移。  
“阿！女儿一回来就光顾着自己的男人，把老爸我扔在一边儿了阿！好悲哀好悲哀呀！”黑崎一心突然大叫起来，一如既往的没形象。  
“你这死老头，胡说八道些什么！给我死到外太空去！”夏梨大吼起来，飞起一脚，干净利落地解决了这个为老不尊的家伙。  
在场的人纷纷露出微笑，心照不宣。  
蓦地一个威严的声音响起来，声震耳膜：“护廷十三番竟然如此散乱，真是让人悲哀。”  
雏森犹如被雷电击中一般全身一震，向声音传来处看去，目光矛盾之极。  
远处不计其数的死神都现出身形，直直压过来。正中就是护廷十三番的总队长，山本元柳斋重国。他的身侧碎蜂，狛村，桧佐木也纷纷现身。  
山本总队长站在不远处，那宽大的羽织被朔风吹起来，沉重的杀气就汹汹而至。刚刚松了口气的人们再次警备起来，神色凝重，绷紧了全部的神经。  
最终的决战时刻，终于到了！

黑崎一护和更木剑八瞬步到远处山脚下，灵压暴涨。周围露琪亚，石田，茶渡，井上也做好准备，各自为战。  
将要出手之际，一个很漫不经心的声音响起。  
“哟，这不是一护嘛。”  
正要和剑八交手的一护猛地抬头，眸中映出崖上出现的那几个身影。为首那身材高挑的人，扛着斩魄刀立在崖顶，外衣在烈风中扬起，风尘仆仆。  
平子？还有，假面军团的人？  
“在这里纠缠什么呢？日番谷在哪儿？”平子真子邪邪一笑，跃下崖来。身後日世里，拳西，莉莎跟着一跃而下。  
一护不明所以：“你们，不是在王族那里么？”  
“砰——”日世里一脚踢开一护：“吵死了！日番谷在哪儿？！”  
“……在那边，两灵里外的树林。”露琪亚指着来的方向。  
“回头再解释。”平子微微眯起眼，“我可提醒你们，继续在这里纠缠就赶不上千载难逢的事情了。”  
再没有多余的话，几个人瞬步走掉了。  
一护被踢翻在地，一脸的莫名。  
“切。”剑八十分鄙视地看了一护一眼，“今天没兴致了。黑崎一护，下次让我碰到你的，一定砍了你！”  
留下满脸黑线的一护，剑八扛起斩魄刀向相反的方向走去。八千留一个翻身利落地跳到剑八背上，回头向他们招了招手。一角，躬亲，还有其他十一番队的人也跟着自家队长撤退了。  
石田收起银翎弧雀，推了下眼镜：“看样子……是有王族的消息了吧……”  
“先赶过去再说吧。”一护领头，向来时的方向瞬步而去。

总队长灼灼的目光扫过看似各自为阵相互对峙的人们，不无威严地说：“捉拿叛徒的人反在接二连三的背叛，护廷十三番，颜面何存！”  
几个番队的队众们在得到几位队长的示意後纷纷退下。  
山本总队长的灵压骤然升起，如火山喷发般让人窒息，空气中都流窜着死亡的预警。  
“元柳斋老师！”浮竹十四郎和京乐春水同时在旁侧现身。  
“哼，鬼鬼祟祟吊在後面，我还在想你们两个几时才肯现身……”山本看也不看他们，猛地一顿手杖。那木杖登时寸寸断裂，露出里面的斩魄刀来，“万象一切将化为灰烬，流刃若火！”  
地狱般的业火在山本总队长周身升腾，炎热狂躁的气息与急剧直升的灵压铺天盖地，似乎要将人们的生机一点点剥离，榨干。最坚硬的石在这火焰中都要被烧化。众人仅仅是远望这样的火焰，就几乎要昏死过去般的晕眩，口干舌燥。一旦身陷其中，必定尸骨无存。这就是尸魂界最古老，攻击力最强的斩魄刀——流刃若火。  
“无论如何，这次也要阻止您，元柳斋老师！”浮竹抽出了双鱼理。  
京乐没有说话，也抽出了腰间的花天狂骨。  
“山老头，先听我们说两句？”  
“哼，王令上白绢黑字写得清楚，不听也罢。”山本总队长不吃这一套，“你怀疑王族吗。”  
“那就……没办法了……”京乐举起花天狂骨，“花风乱，花神啼，天风乱，天魔笑，花天狂骨！”  
“波尽为吾盾，雷尽为吾刃，双鱼理！【注1】”浮竹也解放了斩魄刀。  
两个人的灵压猛地涨起来。  
明知不敌，也要拼死。因为我们都在坚持着，守护着我们的灵魂。什么是对，什么是错，在我们心里都有一杆秤，量得分明，看得清楚。要视而不见，要为虎作伥，抱歉我们无法做到。为了善恶分明的正义，就算拼上这条性命，也要做我们认为对的事情。  
“喂喂，慢着！”一声大喊，几个人从天而降。平子，日世里，拳西，莉莎这几个人在千钧一发之际总算赶来了。  
“这其中有点误会。”平子开门见山，“王令是假的。”  
山本一语不发，眯起眼审视着面前久违的假面军团。  
“我们王族守卫的话，稍微听几句怎么样，总队长？”平子昂然立在总队长和日番谷之间，露出一个很痞的笑容。

【注1】：这是我喜欢的翻译，也译作“海浪化为吾盾吧，雷电化为吾刃吧，双鱼鲤”。


	33. Chapter 33

三十三 Evidence

侧目间，一护等人也已经赶来了。总队长和浮竹，京乐顿住身形，静观其变。  
“日番谷，接着。”平子从怀里掏出一样小小的东西，一抬手扔向少年。  
那东西在空中划过一道优美的弧，落在了日番谷的手里。  
山本总队长的眼睛在接触这道弧线的时候，猛地睁大了。  
“日番谷队长，把你的灵压注进去，我们看看会发生什么。”平子真子笑容一成不变，眼神却犀利地锁住总队长。  
少年低头看去，是一块栓了红线的古朴白玉，隐隐透出绿斑来，玉石上只刻着一个字：灵。看那白玉光润如水，触手生温，便知是相当灵气之物。  
灵压缓缓注进这块古玉。  
只见古玉慢慢地放出白色的光来。灵压注入得越多，那光芒就越亮。耀目的光让在场的人们不得不伸手掩住自己的视线。  
“不要停！”平子大喊，“把所有的灵压都注进去！”  
日番谷一咬牙，将自己全部的灵压都注进了这块古玉。

光线变得朦胧起来，不再刺眼，却仍是一片白。人们相继睁开眼睛。这是怎样的一幅景象阿！  
全然不是方才的树林，他们全体置身于一个巨大的白色空间中。周身是一幕幕不停闪过的画面，远在天边却又好似就在身畔。日番谷手中的玉石不知何时悬在众人头顶正上，缓缓地旋转着。正是那玉，放射出了众多光线，映出了那些画面。  
井上伸出手去够近在身旁的那幅画面，却直接穿了过去。  
“喂，看好了……”平子的声音如从云雾中穿透而出，“这可是……货真价实的……灵王的回忆……”  
众人的目光集中到那些画面，一幕幕杂乱无章的回忆，却依旧可以看出拥有这回忆的人绝对是灵王。因为那记忆中有着不少的王令，宫宴，谒见等等场景，这样的视角，只可能是灵王。  
“灵王在五天前因急病辞世了。”莉莎冷静地宣布。  
拳西接着说：“一时间没有继承人，于是才会被钻了空子，叛乱者借着灵王的名义发布王令。”  
“目的就是……”日世里显露出罕有的沉稳。  
“除掉真命天子。”平子接着她的话。  
“砰——”平子在下一秒钟就被日世里踢翻在地。  
“秃子！谁叫你抢我的台词了！”  
“我们以王族守卫之名除掉了叛乱者。”拳西接着说，“并对那些大臣们以性命起誓，给我们三天时间，带回真正的继承人。罗兹，罗武他们留在那边，其实是要以他们的性命作条件，督促，不，应该说是胁迫我们带回真命天子，将功赎罪。”说到这最後一句，原本毫不在意的语气中多了几分尖刻。  
“叛乱者一样是贵族，我们杀了他一样要受到制裁。讽刺么。”莉莎言辞中满是不屑。  
“日番谷队长哟，我们可都是赔上了性命，赌你是真命天子阿。”平子带着戏谑的声音响起来，却因为跟在拳西和莉莎这样的话後面，反让听的人平添了些无可奈何的触感。  
寥寥数语，谁又能真的想象出那是怎样一场惊心动魄的厮杀。饱含着矛盾与代价，在不为人知的地方变故惊天，鲜血四溢织就妖冶的花，生命轻贱挽结罪恶的果。  
静默。  
山本总队长忽然伸手出来，那玉石仿佛受到了某种召唤，从众人头顶飞落入总队长的手中。  
白光和那个世界渐渐消失。人们重新回到了刚才的树林中。  
“……真是没想到，你竟比我要更早辞世，”山本摩挲着手中的玉，眯起眼来，“王兄……”  
尾音刚落，所有人都难以自制地全身一震。  
什么？！王兄？！  
总队长是王族的人，大家已经知道了，然而没有想到，他竟地位至斯！  
山本将玉石还给平子，再不置一辞，留下瞠目结舌的众人，转身便去。

夕阳如火。  
总队长一走，所有的追杀便都自动停止了。  
护廷十三番的死神们纷纷返回静灵廷。日番谷叛乱一事，在总队长的几只地狱蝶通传下。就这样轻而易举的中止了。  
一心放心不下游子，这里的危机一解除，就在第一时间赶回现世了。  
日番谷和其他人还留在树林中没打算返回。天气尚寒，众人架起一个巨大的篝火。没有了追杀的威胁，大家围在一起说笑，真是久违的放松，好像露营一般的开心自在。  
“这块玉，是怎么回事？”少年将红线挂在颈上，手中拿着古玉反复的端详。此刻的他依旧有些摸不到头脑。一大堆问题萦绕在脑海中。为什么总队长就这样走了？平子他们到底跑来证明了什么？总队长相信自己是王族的继承人了？这又是为什么？  
“这些问题，”平子坐到了篝火旁边，“我来给你个解释吧。”

所有的人都停止了吵嚷说笑，专心听平子的官方解释。  
原来这块古玉，乃是灵王的传玉，是要一代一代传下去的王廷的身份象征。通常被称作“灵玉”。灵玉是能记录下灵王记忆的一种存在，并且，只有灵王的正统继承人才能启动回忆。原本这种东西是不能交给外人的，但这一次为了证明日番谷是真命天子，平子他们不顾一切拿了灵玉来，当然，把罗兹，罗武他们押在那边也是让他们不得私吞灵玉的手段。原本他们杀了反叛者已经有罪，但经过交涉，以退为进，幕臣们同意他们留下几个人作抵押，剩下的人用灵玉带回真正的继承人。因为日番谷是真正的王族後裔，所以他将灵压注入灵玉的时候，灵王的回忆启动了。山本总队长也是王族的人，更是灵王的弟弟，也许这里没人比他再清楚这件事意味着什么。  
事情就是这样，反叛者的王令欺骗了总队长，才会闹出如此大的事情。现在真相大白了，所以总队长撤回了追杀令。都结束了。  
也许，总队长如此坚持相信王令，就是因为那是他的王兄颁布的吧……  
也许，总队长如此不能容忍人们有辱王族，也是因为他尊敬自己的王兄吧……  
“太棒了！总队长终于开窍了。”乱菊笑嘻嘻的，毫不顾忌自己所说的那个人的身份。  
“喂喂，当心被那家伙听到哦。”市丸银一脸无害的笑容。其实你才是更不顾忌他身份的人吧。  
“总队长既然是王族的人，为什么要在尸魂界呢？他又不用刻意隐瞒身份……”夏梨不解地问。  
浦原扑扇了一下自己的扇子，另一只手习惯性地扶上帽子。“伴君如伴虎阿……虽说总队长没有争王位的意思，可防人之心不可无，一旦被抓到一点话柄，可不是什么好玩的事情。所以他才会自动请命来管理尸魂界。说到这儿，”浦原的语调突然严肃起来，“你该不会天真的以为，王族会放心把王键的所在告诉一个非王族的人吧……”  
众人不由得一凛……这样说来……确实……  
头顶突然炸开一个彩色的焰火，这是空鹤在通知岩鹫他们，没有危险了，可以将日番谷的奶奶带回润林安。  
日番谷看着天上，嘴角扬起一个若隐若现的笑容。终于结束了阿……

“喂喂，一护，明天我们去吃丸子吧！好不容易回趟尸魂界，我想念那家丸子店了！【注1】”露琪亚抬起头看着天上的星斗。  
“好极了，就这么办吧，明天我请客。”空鹤从树林中回来，露齿而笑。  
“耶。”露琪亚，井上都开心的大叫起来。  
“呐，对了，你们所说的三天之期，是指……”银突然想起了这件事情。  
“再过两天，我们必须要带继承人回去。”拳西解释，“也就是……日番谷队长你。”  
所有人突然安静了下来。

【注1】：就是夏夜祭那晚一护他们去的那家店。


	34. Chapter 34

三十四 Mask

篝火中的木枝，在静谧的夜里噼啪作响。  
“喂，要不要去王族那里打一场！”一护皱起眉来。他可不想让自己的妹妹难过。话说回来，在座的又有几个想呢……  
“这件事可不能胡闹，罗兹他们的性命还在那帮人手里呢。”莉莎提醒他。  
夏梨悄悄站起身，退了几步後消失在黑暗的树丛中。她只想静一下，一会儿就回来，只一会儿就好。  
两天……是么……  
为什么，明明事情结束了，却再也轻松不下来。  
为什么，明明和火焰靠得这么近，却还是会觉得刺骨的寒冷。  
为什么，明明他是要变成万人之上了，自己却像被大石压住心口一般的难过。  
为什么。  
不该为他开心么，不该为他高兴么。  
该死的，自己到底在想些什么！

“喂，日番谷队长……”浦原漫不经心地喊。坐在他身边的夜一轻轻摇了摇头。  
沉默的人们，都有着心照不宣的表情。就连平子他们，也都觉察出了空气中不同寻常的波动。  
少年看了看女孩消失的方向，起身追了过去。  
“那么，我有件事情，不太明白。”浦原慧黠的眼神飘向平子。  
“哦？”  
“一定是要日番谷回去吗？”浦原的脸在火光的照耀下，明暗不定。  
“只怕是这样，”平子摸着下巴，露出一个很狡猾的笑容，“不过嘛……”

夏梨紧紧咬住牙关，一口气奔到了很远的山崖上。  
女孩站在崖顶，俯瞰脚下的大地，一片星沉，远方有着流魂街星星点点的灯光。黑色的死霸装在夜风中扬起。夏梨紧紧地攥起双手，对呼啸而来的寒风宛若不觉。  
现在的我，终于站在这种地方也不觉得寒冷了呢，冬狮郎。  
可惜，又有什么用。日番谷冬狮郎变成了灵王，另一个世界的统治者，要和这个尸魂界说再见了的人。可笑么，可悲么。那么努力，那么认真地奔跑着，追逐着。结果呢。那是自己终其一生也再无法企及的遥远了吧。  
一张纸条突然从被风鼓起的衣襟中飞了出去，夏梨一伸指夹住了那张纸条。是夏夜祭最後一晚自己抽到的那支签。  
“万点垂条皆新陌 总当花红似旧年”。  
女孩不由得怔住了。这诗句的含义，她恍然间感受得一清二楚。树木看似每年都一样地发芽生长，人们一眼看去的时候总以为和去年的景色一样，其实星月轮转，早就变了。正如自己一直看着的那个十番队队长，一直以为他还是那个能和自己并肩站在屋顶，能陪着自己一起看焰火，能邀请自己一起跳舞的人。其实，再也不是了。  
天边突然划过一道流星，在她尚未想起许愿的时候就消隐无踪了。夏梨自嘲地笑了一下，如今的她，又能许怎样的愿呢。就算没有说出来，也知道那些字眼是不可能的吧，那么，还有许愿的必要么。  
“夏梨……”少年在身後，叫她的名字。

如果你要走，那我一定要笑着面对你，直到你离开……我要让你见到，一个最好最开心的我。我要让你即使永远离开也不需要再担心什么。悲伤这种表情，虽然并不一定代表软弱，却只适于天长地久的守护；像现在这样立着沙漏的倒数计时，还是更应该留下个美好的瞬间。就算是永别，也要你最後记住的是笑容而不是眼泪。  
纵然心里的雨早已落得惊心动魄。  
在一瞬，女孩就做出了这个决定。她回过头，露出了一个灿烂无比的笑。“阿，冬狮郎。”  
女孩璨若星辰的笑颜让日番谷愣了一下。在路上，他一直在思索应当怎样面对她。在夏梨回过头的那一霎那，他就做了一个决定。  
如果我真的离开这里，永远回不来，如果，我给不了你想要的，那就索性连希望也一并扼杀吧。比起永远没有结局的等待，果然还是忘掉这份感情比较好吧。稍许的遗憾，总好过难以忘怀的哀伤。那么，就装作是普通朋友，说笑一场，就可以孑然分别再不挂念的那种人。那样的话，就可以很平静的面对离别了吧。  
不管其实有多舍不得。  
“没想到你这么快就找来了阿，”夏梨眨了眨眼睛，“我只是想把你引过来，单独跟你说一句生日快乐的！”  
“阿，谢谢……”一丝诧异。在那些紧张的日子里，就连自己都要忘记了的生日，她居然还记得。  
“那个……其实……也没给你准备礼物……嗯……”  
“不，我已经见到了，礼物。”少年脸上的温和，让女孩在晃神间以为时间又回到夏夜祭的最後那一晚。  
谢谢。你一直以来的努力，就是我见到的最好的礼物。只可惜……我领受不起了。就让那个没有伪装的自己在心里真心真意的说一句吧，再见。从现在起，我们，只是普通朋友。  
“那么……回去吧？他们该担心了。”少年转过身去，招了招手。  
“好。”  
对于已经下了决心的两个人，说的话，做的事，都变成了演戏。为了彼此，都藏得起悲伤，都露得出笑容，都知道，这是最後的相聚。如果只剩下这样转瞬即逝的两天，那就算拼死，也要演到谢幕。

“喂，日世里，跟我去找趟总队长。”平子不疾不徐地说。  
“难道，你想……”日世里睁大了眼睛。  
“嗯。从现在就开始……”  
“那可是个超顽固的老头啊……”浦原以折扇挡住脸庞。  
平子耸了耸肩。“那也得试试吧……毕竟，这是唯一的办法……”  
“就你们俩去？需要帮忙么？”夜一瞳中映出的火光摇摆不定。  
“对了，还有件事……我十分在意……”浦原看着平子，“日番谷是王族後裔，这个消息是怎么走露风声的……”  
“关于这件事……其实是个被叛党收买的王族特务，曾经潜伏在现世监视我们，用一些手段搞到了关于小王子的消息。之後我们虽然杀了他灭口，可惜晚了点，消息还是传出去了。这个就不细说了。”拳西略作解释。  
“走啦，秃子。”日世里领头走进了黑暗中，平子也跟着消失了。  
“阿，夏梨，你回来啦？”露琪亚看见日番谷和夏梨已经走了回来。看女孩的神色，没有任何不对劲的地方。  
“阿，”夏梨一笑，“大家，10号可是冬狮郎的生日，我可跟他说生日快乐了，你们呢？”  
“队长。生日快乐！然後，礼物拿来，谢谢。”乱菊毫不客气地伸手。  
“我过生日干吗要给你礼物啊！”  
在大家的一片笑声中，篝火旁一时间热闹了起来。祝贺，说笑，聊天，气氛恢复了最开始的自在。刚才夏梨默然离开的事就基本被忽视了，除了一个人。  
一护看着自己的妹妹，眼中掠过一丝忧色。还有谁能比他清楚，夏梨的性格。坚强，毫不示弱的她，现在只怕是在硬撑着。那笑容背後藏起来的，不知道是多么沉重的哀伤。  
露琪亚轻轻握住一护的手。于是一护少许展开了眉心。  
如果那个方法最终行不通，就等假面军团性命无忧了再去把冬狮郎弄回来吧！

“喂大家，走吧，去吃丸子。我请客。”天色已亮，大家的肚子又饿了，志波空鹤一呼百应。  
“哈，好！”  
于是一大群人热热闹闹地前往那家小店。在一个路口，大家和岩鹫，金彦，银彦碰到了一起。  
“抱歉，我应该先去看望下奶奶，失礼了，回头见。”得知他们已经将奶奶送回了家，日番谷突然说了这句话，就挥了下手向另一个方向走去。对不起了，夏梨……虽然不是有意避开你……可是……我没有理由让你一起去。  
人们愣在了路口。  
“呐，果然是一如既往的孝顺孩子……”市丸银心思转的很快，“每次公休都会回去看奶奶。”  
“这次出这么大事情，一定很担心吧……不管他了，咱们先去吃东西吧。”空鹤招呼大家。  
队长你这白痴！乱菊暗想，扭头笑道：“夏梨，估计队长和奶奶都饿着肚子呢，咱们买了丸子给他们送去吧。”  
“嗯，好阿。”夏梨语调平静。一护走过去把手放到夏梨肩上。  
“咱们走吧，一哥。”


	35. Chapter 35

三十五 Our home

“那，空鹤小姐，我们就先走了。”乱菊带着夏梨离开了小店，当然没忘记带丸子。  
“说起队长的家，我可是在队长进真央之前就去过呢。”乱菊想起了很早很早的事情。  
“哦？”  
“那会儿我都已经是死神了，队长还是个不会控制灵压的孩子呢。嘛，结果一转眼就成了我的上司，也算是件很有缘分的事了，是吧。”  
“哎？是么……原来冬狮郎那么在乎奶奶啊。”夏梨听乱菊说起当初日番谷是怕自己不会控制灵力而害死奶奶才进的真央，不由感叹，“也是，他那么强的灵力，不会控制的话真的很危险……”  
说话间，就到了一个小小的院落。乱菊敲了敲门。  
“请进。”日番谷的声音应声传来。  
“队长，我和夏梨给你带丸子来了。”  
一走进院落，夏梨就见到了他，这个静灵廷里高高在上的队长，死神最顶端的大人物，正自拿着把扫帚在扫院子。  
“哎，想不到你也要扫院子啊？”夏梨实在很好奇，真是没想到阿。  
“啰嗦。”也不知是该叹气好还是该舒心好，她终于还是来了。就算告诫自己要疏远她，可心里的矛盾，又怎能那么轻易的取舍……只好告诉自己，既然来了，那就先这样吧。  
日番谷将扫帚放在一旁，说：“奶奶在屋里，你们先跟我进来吧。”

“打扰了。”  
奶奶坐在屋中，是个很瘦，也很和蔼的老人。“你们是冬狮郎的朋友吧？”  
“阿，是阿。”乱菊和夏梨两个人都露出乖巧伶俐的笑容来。  
朋友，吗……一个是虽然忠心却一向很擅长翘掉工作的部下，另一个，是明明在意，却偏又不能在意，自己也不知道能算什么关系的人……羁绊虽重，可惜却难以为继……她们也是，奶奶也是，这个世界的所有人，都是……自己，只剩下最後的两天了么……不管怎样，必须，告诉奶奶……再也，回不来了么……  
“奶奶……”少年一反常态地欲言又止。再也回不来的这种话，让他怎能说得出口。  
“怎么了，冬狮郎？”老人也许都是有一定预感的……从冬狮郎的语气和神色，奶奶只觉得大概是要发生什么事情了。  
日番谷跪伏在老人的面前。“奶奶，我……要被总队长派去一个新的地方工作……因为很远，也很忙，所以大概，很少能回来看您了……不过，我，我一定会写信回来的……”  
“队长……”纵然是谎言，也不得不说。乱菊暗自叹息。谁教自家队长是如此的看重感情呢……外冷内热的家伙，一直都是……所以才要承担许多不为人知的过往，背负许多难以释怀的曾经……所以才会，那样的孤独……也真是，傻透了……分明有些人，是可以诉说的对象吧……  
“奶奶您放心吧，”夏梨对老人说，“我们会常来看您，告诉您冬狮郎的消息！。”  
乱菊举起一根手指，调皮地眨了眨眼。“阿，要是您不介意的话，我们可要把这里当成我们的家了哦。一定会三天两头的来打扰您，到时候您可不要赶我们走啊。”  
“哈哈，怎么会，我欢迎还来不及呢。”老人微微一笑，“冬狮郎。去吧，到哪里都好，要照顾好自己。有你的朋友们来看我，还有雏森呢，我会很开心的……去做你自己的事情吧……不用担心我……我知道你一直是个孝顺的孩子……如果因为我而让你担忧，才是最让我困扰的事情啊。”  
“奶奶……谢谢您……”少年低下头去。  
“奶奶您饿了吧，我们带了美味的丸子来哦。”虽然从理论上讲长于流魂街的普通魂魄不需要吃东西就可以生存，不过如果有东西可吃当然再好没有了。乱菊发觉气氛有点不对，就二话不说把丸子捧了上来。

“一护，你说，他们……”露琪亚拿着一串丸子，却吃得心不在焉。一护的眼神也黯淡了下来。  
“嗯，也许某天日番谷君突然驾着UFO出现在静灵廷的上空说，哦哈哈哈，从今天开始整个静灵廷都归我了，因为我是君临天下的王！那样就好了！嗯，一定会的！”井上开始发挥她无穷尽的想象力。  
“呃，井上，”一护汗下，“你的那个哦哈哈哈，是唐观音寺的招牌动作吧，冬狮郎那家伙，是不可能的……”  
夜一闭上眼睛。“也不知道平子和日世里，能不能成功。”  
浦原拿起一串丸子来，耸了耸肩，说：“更何况……要等到能颁布王令，至少也需要两三个月吧……”店长转过头来问拳西，“你们以後怎么办？继续当称职的王族守卫么？”  
“估计不了吧……”莉莎轻轻摇头，“但如果是小王子，那我们会考虑的……”  
正说着，一只黑色的地狱蝶翩然而至。露琪亚伸指停住蝴蝶，接着说：“浮竹队长要为日番谷队长举办一个小型的送别会，已经通知了几个番队的队长，要咱们尽快返回静灵廷一起准备呢。”  
“那么，咱们赶紧走吧。”志波空鹤一声令下，聚集在小店里的人们就齐赴静灵廷了。

因为一整个下午乱菊和夏梨都在帮忙打扫屋子，所以奶奶留两个人住下。乱菊二话不说就很有礼貌地答应了。毕竟，时间真的不多了。无论怎样也要再给他们争取一些时间……  
乱菊和奶奶聊起静灵廷内的趣事，少年起身去了院子。  
“夏梨，”乱菊微一侧目，“外面很冷，还是叫队长回来吧……”  
夏梨走出屋子，见少年没有在院中，很自然地抬起头来，接着就看到日番谷揣着双手站在屋顶上，“你……还是那么喜欢站在屋顶上啊？”  
少年低头看去。月光下的夏梨，映出了一轮雪色的光，虽不及日光下的明媚，却依旧有着难以企及的清凛。接着就看女孩微一纵身跃上屋顶，身法轻盈如同翩跹的地狱蝶，而那眉睫间的从容自然得犹如呼吸般，说不尽的写意。在某天的月色中萌生出的念头如电光石火，恍惚间她已是如此真实地站到了自己身边。女孩盯着远方的景色，表情凝重而又出神，再非是上次对寒冷萌生的怯意【注1】。日番谷看着她的一举一动，中了魔法般地无法移开目光。猛地浑身一震，突然明白，她已经是站在自己身边的人了。不是幻想亦不是梦境，她已经在自己身边了。无比真实。  
高处的风虽凛冽，却因有了不畏惧寒冷的人陪伴，所以再不会寂寞。告诉自己这个瞬间再也无法忘怀，即使只有万分之一秒，也足以让少年真切意识到自己爱上了女孩。  
其实……早就不可救药了……  
如果自己可以早些见到她，该有多好……如果自己不是王族的人，该有多好……如果不做那什么灵王，该有多好……可惜，又哪里有那么多如果……对于现实，自己只能接受，也必须接受，什么都做不到，什么都改变不了……  
“怎样，景色好么……冬狮郎？”  
“阿，一直没变。”  
“一直，没变么……”夏梨看着流魂街的灯火，梦呓般地说，“那，你说，会变么……”  
少年身体剧震，看着身边的女孩。夏梨只是注视着远方，神色平静，不起涟漪。  
会，变么……  
一瞬间，想拥她入怀。发狂的想。会变么？怎么会……几百几千年，只要还活着，只要胸腔里这颗心还在生生跳着，怎么可能变！情这种东西，一旦浇注思念，就能生出最盘根错节，百转千回的花。再烈的火，再寒的冰，又几时能摧毁情生的花！然而心里总有个声音絮絮不绝：如果你给不了她想要的，就不要让她再深入了！你只会，伤她更深！放手吧！这是理智，是你该做的！  
日番谷狠狠攥起拳来。现在的我，不能再给你希望了。于是不管心里是多么坚定的想法，从口中说出来的却是……  
“谁知道呢。”

【注1】：参见《弱水》第2章《Wind from the high》。


	36. Chapter 36

三十六 Farewell meeting

第二天一早，日番谷和乱菊，夏梨一起返回静灵廷，毕竟要离开尸魂界，需要将十番队队长的工作做个交代。而收到地狱蝶的夏梨则返回了十三番队准备欢送会。只剩最後这个下午了，也就没有再多的时间了。浮竹只请了些和日番谷熟识的人，而欢送会的地点就定在雨乾堂。  
人们已经准备了一天多，这个小宴会很有模样了。  
“那么，我们就为日番谷队长开个小型的欢送会吧。”浮竹身为雨乾堂的主人，率先端起一杯茶来。以他一向的身体状况，还是不喝酒为宜。紧接着，浮竹也递给少年一杯茶，“日番谷队长，请用。”  
“谢谢。”少年伸手接过。茶水微微一颤，水面下那双碧色的瞳，摇摆不定。少年嘴角轻轻扬起一个无力的笑，是不是自己的心也像这倒影般的犹疑呢……  
众人默默喝下杯中的酒水。  
夏梨静静地站在一护的身後，杯中的茶水慢慢滑过喉咙。哪有茶香，尽是苦涩。自嘲地一笑，告诉自己，最後这几个小时，你一定要坚持住，夏梨。千万不能露出悲伤的表情……这种话早对自己说了无数遍，一定要贯彻始终……如果……你不想他为你担心的话……  
“咱们还是对日番谷队长说点什么吧……”浮竹说着从袖子里掏出一大堆糖果塞到他怀里，“日番谷队长，也许，这就是我最後一次给你糖果了，给……”  
“阿。谢谢。”少年再没有像往常一样大叫，而是低语。不是什么也许，就是最後一次了吧……  
“呀咧呀咧……”京乐端着一杯酒，“干吗那么伤感，去当灵王也是件好事吧。至少日番谷队长一定不会亏待咱们尸魂界的啊。”  
“没错没错。”浦原一扇扇子，“日番谷队长，当灵王可不容易啦，要好好利用继任後的时间啊。”  
夜一挥了挥手。“要有什么想帮忙的，尽管开口，咱们能办到的，一定尽全力。”  
白哉举了举杯子。“诸事顺意。”  
恋次叹了口气，说：“日番谷队长，加油啊。”  
“嗯，加油！也许王族那里会是一个神奇的地方呢！”井上大概又开始了奇怪的想象……  
“嗯。”茶渡向他竖起一个大拇指。  
石田伸指推了下眼镜，那镜片闪过一丝光芒。“有需要帮忙的地方，我也会不遗余力的，赌上我灭却师的骄傲！”  
“日番谷队长，虽然我和你接触不多，但还是能看出你是个敢于担待的人。我很佩服。”岩鹫对日番谷举起酒杯来。  
空鹤没有说话，只是咧嘴一笑。她手中的烟管冒出丝丝缕缕的青烟。  
“日番谷君，我们会替你照顾好奶奶的。”雏森望向身侧的吉良。  
吉良看着日番谷，很认真地点了点头。“嗯。请放心吧，日番谷队长。”  
“唉，不知道我的下一任队长，会不会让我那么轻松的翘班呢……”乱菊点住自己的下巴，装出一副可怜巴巴的样子。  
“安心吧乱菊，就这一点而言，交给我就好了，呐。”市丸银笑得深藏不露。  
不是吧……这算什么？变相威胁么？就连日番谷都不禁替乱菊的下一任队长担忧起来……  
“日番谷，这么多年来感谢你对乱菊的照顾了。”银对着少年举起手中酒杯。  
一护走上前来，盯着日番谷看了好一会儿，闭上眼叹了口气，“冬狮郎，以後就靠你自己了。”  
露琪亚在一护身边，接口：“是啊，日番谷队长，我们相信你。”  
“谢谢大家了。”  
那么，接下来，就是……  
夏梨……  
她……会说什么呢……  
“那个，没事的时候别忘了给我们颁布个王令问个好阿。”说完女孩就皱起眉装出一副日番谷的表情，“比如……本王颁布第一二三五号王令：本王诏曰，静灵廷诸位，精神可好？本王久居王廷，思念故友，特颁布此王令以查。望王属特务认真调查，汇报呈上。以上。怎么样要不要考虑下啊，冬狮郎？”话一说完女孩就笑了起来。  
“哈？王令哪有那么玩的？”日番谷看着女孩顽皮的笑颜，微微扬起嘴角来。很有精神嘛……这样就可以了……  
其他人听得夏梨绘声绘色，十足的日番谷腔调，都不禁露出笑容来。再不是方才那沉闷的气氛了。  
“接下来，我们大家就好好吃一顿吧。”夜一毫不客气地下令。

各种美味可口的食物早已准备就绪。众人开心地享受着这一顿大餐。说笑，斗酒，游戏，虽然人数不算多，但一折腾起来便热闹无比。夏梨在其中，更是笑得灿烂。  
最後的最後，一定要让他记住笑容……一年，十年，百年，谁也不能预料最终他会不会忘记自己的模样。可至少，要让他记得自己离开尸魂界的时候，送上的都是笑容吧……就算心里有个地方早已支离破碎，也要赋你笑容，如沐春风。不自觉间，过去的种种都浮现出来，从最开始路边的邂逅，到球场扬尘中的身影，屋顶星光下的笑颜，夏夜祭林间的侧目，那雪色张扬的发，碧绿如海的瞳，一幕接一幕，都是日番谷冬狮郎……  
于是……  
女孩立在人群中，星眸浩荡，唇角扬起的弧度，灿若梨花。  
……  
有多开心，就有多悲切。  
你不要了解。

“时候快到了，殿下，咱们是要赶去王键那里，其他人不能再跟着了。”送到一个小山坡上，拳西终于宣布闲杂人等要止步了。王键的所在，不能让其他人知道……  
假面军团的人都相继前行。日番谷尾随其後。  
“阿，等一下。”夏梨突然露出一个坏笑。  
少年回头。“嗯？”  
“哎呀想不到小学生竟然能当上灵王啊，真是了不起啊冬狮郎。”夏梨一脸无害的笑容，凑上前就去揉冬狮郎额前的雪发。  
“喂，你早知道我不是小学生啦！”少年大吼起来，顺手抓住她正乱揉一气的手。  
恍然间，一个坏笑一个大吼的两人都变了神色愣在那里。  
……不是因为相似的情形再度上演……  
而是这一次……  
彼此的手紧紧扣在一起……  
一瞬间，心跳也漏掉一拍……从手中传来的是深刻隽永的温度……瞳中深深映下彼此的影子……  
不想放手……因为都知道，有多舍不得……  
日番谷冬狮郎！他心里的声音立刻大叫起来。你马上就要走了，是永远的离开！别忘了你这两天在坚持什么？！坚持到底阿！如果你在乎她，就不要给她困扰！理智，恢复理智，快，放，手！  
猛地，少年松开了自己的手，退了一步，轻声说：“我走了。”

我说我走了。最重要，最想说的话，却吞在肚子里不可能被说出来。不是胆怯，只是为了你。  
女孩垂下头看不清神色，手狠狠攥住，低语道：“你保重。”  
我说你保重。最深刻，最真实的表情，却一定要藏好不能被你见到。不是逃避，只是为了你。  
我只会感谢上苍让我遇见你。如果是你，就算一直和你错肩而过，也只会心怀感激。即使无法相爱，即使永远分离，至少不偏不倚，我们还有过错肩的那一刻。侧目间，足以生出一支绝颜的花。  
于愿足矣。  
那么……永别了。  
夕阳如火，直灼得人遍体鳞伤。看着日番谷消失的方向，夏梨轻轻退後几步，瞬步消失……  
“夏梨……”露琪亚瞥了一护一眼，追着女孩瞬步而去。


	37. Chapter 37

三十七 A new season

脆弱然而坚撑的支柱一旦轰然倒塌，却去哪里再寻找栖身之处。就如跨海远渡的鸟儿，困乏的时候却发现只有望不见彼岸的蔚蓝，退一万步的结局，也是一样的尸骨无存。  
夏梨思绪恍惚着，瞬步间竟来到了鲤伏山的脚下。现下并非参拜的日子，长长的石阶绵延向上，空无一人，那上面，就是夏夜祭和他一起参拜过的神社。女孩只身走在山林间，放轻脚步，总觉得稍重的步声都会惊动神灵，再为自己降一重罪过。  
没有伤心，只是一片空荡荡的，什么都没了。心绪，思维，都仿佛跑到了九霄云外，脚步也轻飘飘的。女孩抬起头来，满眼铅色的云。也许心死了就是这样的感觉吧。  
踏上石阶顶端，神社也是空无一人。出乎她意料，夏夜祭时候的风车竟还陈列如故。层层密布在架子上的红色风车，在突然而起的朔风中，疯狂地旋转，惊心动魄。夏梨在一片红色中，走到当初自己插下风车的地方。伸指停住那旋转的叶片，女孩审视着那熟悉的字迹。  
黑崎一护，朽木露琪亚，黑崎游子……  
还有，那第四个名字……  
日番谷冬狮郎。  
当初那略欣喜却又紧张的心情，仿佛还在昨日……想不到，如今能证明他与自己有过交集的，就只有这一架风车了。稍微有些遗憾吧，因为……最後也没有让他看清这个名字……

“夏梨……”露琪亚的声音自身後响起。  
紫水晶般的眸飘到夏梨指尖点住的红色风车，那个角度刚好看到那片扇叶上的名字，却只能暗自叹息。不禁想起自己和一护写的风车……试问自己，如果要当灵王要走掉的是一护，自己又该当如何……能做到如夏梨般的，笑颜相对么……  
虽然浦原，平子，日世里他们都在帮日番谷暗中布置，可现在依然还不能确定结果，那件事，还不可以和她说。如果最终日番谷做不到，自己又给了她希望，破灭的时候只会更伤人心。不能明言的露琪亚矛盾之极，眼见女孩的失魂落魄，只能伸手出去，将她搂在怀里。  
“夏梨，如果伤心，就哭出来吧……”  
“呐，露琪亚，如果是一哥要走，你会怎么办？”夏梨蜷在露琪亚的怀里，淡淡地说。  
露琪亚一凛，如果是一护么……“当，当然也要打起精神来！他能当上灵王，我会为他骄傲的！如果一直闷闷不乐，一护他也不会开心的。你说对吧，夏梨？”  
夏梨低下头来。  
也曾想过还会有机会见面的自己，在这个已经宣布终止的结局里，彻底陷落。时间不回退，海水不倒流。红色的风车旋转的痕迹，如同罂粟恣意花开。  
“……我……只哭这一次……”  
直到星光洒落，直到月坠西天，两个人就这样相拥在血色的海。伤心的人所以伤心，因为是永别；陪伴的人所以陪伴，因为是理解。  
用涙水祭奠的分别，对于一向坚强很少掉涙的她而言，比什么都来得刻骨。  
日番谷冬狮郎。  
你保重。

在夏梨眼中，那雪发碧眸的少年就真的如他对奶奶所说的，只是去了个很远的地方工作。反正之前也并非天天都能见面的情况，数月未见一次也不奇怪，慢慢也就接受了。而新上任的灵王必须先接受一系列的培训，各项宫廷礼仪，言行举止等等，没有任何消息能传来。假面军团也统统大玩失踪，自那次离开还没再见踪影。夏梨在心里已经暗骂了不知多少次那帮能自由来去的家伙为什么还不出现，依旧无计可施。  
露琪亚和一护早回了空座继续上演死神夫妻档。公休假的时候夏梨总是和乱菊一起去日番谷的奶奶那里，大多都会碰上吉良和雏森，有时候市丸银也会跟过去做客，闹得现在那里一到假日就很热闹。  
而那个寒冷得可以把心冻死的季节早已不复存在，一晃神已经是三个月後。  
日番谷走了，夏梨也就没有了一定要去十番队的理由。就这样待在十三番队也不错，毕竟浮竹队长性情温和，体恤下属，是个不可多得的好上司。

“夏梨，你写错了……”  
“阿，乱菊姐！”夏梨回过头去，就看见乱菊笑嘻嘻地站在自己背後，“你怎么会在这里的？！”  
“这可是队务日志啊，不是让你拿来写诗的东西……嗯？……万点垂条皆新陌，总当花红似旧年……什么意思啊？”  
“没，没什么的……走神了……”夏梨涂掉了那句话。真是的，正看着窗外的景色，想起了这句诗，一不小心，竟然写了出来……  
“修兵临时有事，就拜托我帮他发静灵廷月刊。帮我给浮竹队长吧……我还要去别的番队，先走了。拜。”  
“好的。”  
夏梨写完队务日志，拿着静灵廷月刊走进雨乾堂。  
“浮竹队长在么？”  
“阿，黑崎么？进来吧。”  
“那么，我先告辞了。浮竹队长。”有人推门出来。  
和屋中人错肩而过的夏梨愣在了那里。这个人，是矢酮丸莉莎！  
“浮竹队长，我给您送静灵廷月刊来了。”夏梨交上那本杂志，望向身後，“她……”  
“矢酮丸莉莎即将成为本番的副队。这次是来交接工作的……”  
这么说来，假面军团还是选择离开王族了么……那，冬狮郎，是留你一个人在那边了么……  
“那么，我先告辞了，队长……”夏梨急急出来，却再也找不到莉莎的影子。灵压也消失了。女孩站在雨乾堂的大门口，叹了口气。  
真的很想问问她，冬狮郎的情况的……

“哎？听说了么？护廷十三番的队长和副队长要有变动了！”  
“真的假的？现在这样不是很好么……”  
“我还听到了一个更惊人的消息，连总队长都要换了！”  
“什么？！”  
“开玩笑的吧……”  
“不可能的……总队长身体那么好，也没有犯什么降职的错误，更不可能再升迁了，怎么可能换人阿……”  
夏梨瞥了一眼一直在讨论的众死神，打了一个呵欠。不禁想起前几日在雨乾堂碰到的莉莎。这么说来，大概是假面军团要来接手护廷十三番的工作吧……队长与副队变更就变更吧，与我何干……不过他们来静灵廷的话，自己也有机会仔细问问日番谷的事情了，那样也不错……女孩伸个懒腰，刚要去院子里散散心，就看到清音上气不接下气地跑过来。  
“夏梨，队长找你！”

“什么？！”夏梨听了浮竹的话不免大吃一惊，“要我去参加这次的会议？”  
“有什么问题么？”浮竹倒了一杯茶递给夏梨。  
“……没，没有……”夏梨接过杯子，“谢谢。要我去干吗？”  
“嗯，我想大概是要给你安排个副队的职位吧。”浮竹微微一笑，“以你的实力，当个副队是不成问题的。”  
“莉莎要当十三番队的副队，那是不是说其他假面军团的人也要来当队长和副队呢？”  
“这么说是没错，不过总队长安排起来还是很不容易。”  
“那……总队长，是也要变更么？”夏梨突然想起那个传言来……  
“这个嘛，现在还不便透露。不过，明天的会议，你来参加就知道了。回去准备一下吧，明天不要迟了。”  
“是。那我就告辞了。”  
看着夏梨走出屋子，浮竹拿起桌上的一叠文件……护廷十三番各队的调任表……黑崎夏梨……一番的副队，么……


	38. Chapter 38

三十八 Back together

第二天，夏梨跟着浮竹一道走进一番队会议室的时候，发现已经到了不少人。  
随便扫了几眼，夏梨叹了口气。什么阿，还是这几个人，假面军团还没有到么……不过，总队长的位子空着，也没看到一番副队雀部的影子。难道是真的，总队长要换了？  
“请大家站好。下面有请总队长。”浮竹一向是总队长代理，此刻总队长不在，自然就由他主持。  
“咣——”大门缓缓打开。  
春日的暖阳自门外直直钻进来，一片流连中迷晃了众人的眼。夏梨在大门甫开的璀璨中，不由自主地想流泪。  
从大门中走进来的，护廷十三番的总队长，梦境一般，变作了那个早已消失的雪发碧眸的少年。  
日番谷冬狮郎。

日番谷走过两侧的队长与副队，碧色的眸扫过夏梨的时候，唇角微微牵起。  
一众假面军团跟在少年身後走入房间，静立两侧。  
日番谷径直走到总队长的位子前，回身站定，朗声宣布：“从今日起，静灵廷护廷十三番的总队长，一番队队长就由我日番谷冬狮郎担任。前任总队长山本元柳斋重国已经继位成为当朝灵王，原一番副队长雀部长次郎身为王族旧部跟随灵王同返王廷。下面由我来宣布护廷十三番各队的调任情况。”  
夏梨目瞪口呆地看着挥洒自如的少年，单是站在那里就散发着不可一世的王者气概。是童话，还是魔法，反正是现实以外的东西，让他回到这里了……  
“一番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎，副队长，黑崎夏梨。”  
什么？！自己竟然还是他的副队？！这真的是现实么？！不是在做梦？！夏梨睁大眼睛，对上日番谷碧色的眸子，才发觉少年嘴角勾起的自信满满的笑容显示着这件事其实早有预谋。  
“二番队队长，碎蜂，副队长，久南白。  
三番队队长，市丸银，副队长，市丸乱菊。  
四番队队长，卯之花烈，副队长，虎彻勇音。  
五番队队长，凤桥楼十郎，副队长雏森桃。  
六番队队长，朽木白哉，副队长，阿散井恋次。  
七番队队长，爱川罗武，副队长，吉良井鹤。  
八番队队长，京乐春水，副队长，伊势七绪。  
九番队队长，六车拳西，副队长，桧佐木修兵。  
十番队队长，平子真子，副队长，猿柿日世里。  
十一番队队长，更木剑八，副队长，草鹿八千流。  
十二番队队长，涅茧利，副队长，涅音梦。  
十三番队队长，浮竹十四郎，副队长，矢酮丸莉莎。  
此外，恢复有昭田钵玄的副鬼道长身份。  
队长与副队所属番队的调配均遵从以上安排，由浮竹队长全权负责转队相关事宜。下面如有问题，可先询问平子队长。本番副队留下，其他人，解散。”  
大门缓缓关上，隔绝了门外的喧嚣和门内对望的两个人。  
“真的是你么，冬狮郎……还有，我，是你的副队长？！”一定是梦一定是梦一定是梦！  
日番谷走近来，笑容如阳光般划过整个屋子。  
“我回来了。”

本来还以为，这辈子都不会再见到他。竟然在这里，不仅见到了他，还成了他的副队。怔怔半晌，夏梨才想起来要掐掐自己的手臂，确定自己是不是在做梦。  
“真的是你，冬狮郎？！”  
“当然了。怎么，不想知道我怎么能回来么，我的副队？”少年笑。  
“哈？”夏梨转了转眼珠，“怎么想，也只能是浦原那奸商出的好主意吧……”  
“很敏锐嘛。不错，正是他。”日番谷走到窗子前，全身都沐在金色的阳光中。那不经意间流露出的洒脱和霸气，让夏梨看呆了眼。如果说三月前的日番谷冬狮郎是十番队队长，锋芒毕露，英气逼人，那三月後的他，就更是有过之而无不及。  
“让我来告诉你吧。”

三月前，刚刚结束对日番谷的讨伐，众人在篝火边提起三日之期，之後夏梨与日番谷相继离开。那时，浦原开口询问假面军团关于王族继位者的事情。若论血统，日番谷当仁不让，然而山本总队长也一样可以继任灵王。不过，正如浦原所说的，山本之所以离开王廷来到尸魂界，就是为了避免王位之争，甘愿退出，在尸魂界默默支持王族。他，是早已离开王廷的人。  
拳西他们承诺的，是带日番谷回去接任灵王，但并没有灵王不许退位让贤这一说。于是浦原大胆定下的计划就是，让日番谷正式成为灵王，等他拥有发布王令的权力之後，就将王廷交给山本元柳斋重国！  
不过，这个计划最大的困难在于总队长是否愿意回去当灵王……在这件事上，平子和日世里居功至伟。他俩不知费了多少功夫，才把山本哄回王族那里。这三个月内，平子和日世里一直都在往返于静灵廷与王族，不停地游说总队长。软磨硬泡作尽手脚，才让山本终于点了头。而一番副队雀部长次郎本就是山本带过来的王族旧部，也就顺理成章地跟着总队长一起返回王廷。  
日番谷在王族那里接受继位前的各项准备，等到正式继位已经是三月後了。再然後，很简单，就是一纸王令，将山本总队长召回王廷，自己回静灵廷当总队长。  
一切都进行顺利。只不过若总队长没有被说服，这就绝对行不通。换句话说，总队长不去，日番谷就别想回来。所以山本总队长点头之前，大家都没有信心对夏梨说。一旦做不到就难以收场……所以那晚，露琪亚在神社中才会如此矛盾，她知道全盘计划可是一个字都不能说。  
不过，大家的努力终于没有白费。日番谷冬狮郎终于回到了静灵廷。山本的要求是日番谷必须成为总队长。不过对这个天才队长来说，当灵王都没问题，这又有何难。  
于是才有了会议上，日番谷冬狮郎以总队长身份推门而入的这一情景。

“阿，银，我不要那么多工作！陪我去喝酒吧！”乱菊刚一迈出大门就抱怨起来。这次日番谷虽然把他们夫妻分到同一番队，不过偏巧这两个家伙都是懒于工作的人……别忘了，之前三番队的文件都是吉良的工作，而十番队则一直是日番谷在负责……  
市丸银丝毫不以为意，笑容满满。“没关系，那些工作就交给第三席好了。呐，咱们去喝酒吧，乱菊。”  
“Oh yeah！”乱菊得意地哼起小调来。  
走在他身边的吉良不禁替三番队的第三席担忧起来……又有一个人要步自己後尘了么。更何况，自己身为副队替队长处理文件还说的过去，但那些根本就不是三席份内的事……真是可怜……  
“阿真好啊，我也想去喝酒……”京乐一脸羡慕……  
“队长，你应该少喝酒……”七绪一推眼镜，看到京乐春水一脸失望的样子，接着微微一笑，“不过嘛，看在今天大家都很开心的份上，就放你一马吧……”  
“阿，还是小七绪好啊。”  
“大家很久没见了，一起去喝两杯吧，顺便我们也可以给大家个解释。”平子招呼大家一起去喝酒。

日番谷和夏梨一起回润林安看望奶奶，之後又赶回了静灵廷。  
待到找浮竹队长办完转队手续，已经入夜了。夏梨回到一番队，在队舍的屋顶上找到了日番谷。  
少年正躺在屋顶上，出神地看着夜空。“我就知道你会来。”  
“到屋顶找你都成习惯了阿……”夏梨在日番谷身边坐下，露出一脸挑衅的笑容，“去做灵王不是挺好的吗，怎么又回来啦？”  
“当那什么灵王，一举一动都受限制，更何况……”话说到这里，却缄了口。  
“嗯？何况什么？”  
夜风和煦，樱花醉人。更何况，这里有你。  
少年敛起笑容，坐起身来，正色道。“夏梨，我喜欢你。”  
女孩在一瞬间听见了花开的声音。少年的话如空谷回音萦绕不绝。喜欢你。其实从来没有等过这句话，从来没有奢望过这回应。总以为等不来，总以为忘得了，但只有当他在耳边真真切切地吐出这音节的时候才记起，心里最深的地方一早就刻下了这样的情节，于是那无数重封印的枷锁，一齐迸裂。  
“如果说，我需要有什么回应的话……”夏梨微低头，眼角眉梢柔和得如同此刻的月色，“也只能说……”  
“说什么？”少年嘴角扬起一丝坏笑。  
瞥见他的表情。“喂欺负人啊……我不说了！”  
“没关系，那就用行动告诉我吧……”少年一点点靠近来。  
“你……”无法抵抗他的靠近，亦无法拒绝。因为，早就不可救药了。  
一霎那，花开无数，时光静止。  
夜色再醉人，又怎及得上这个吻，来得意乱神迷。  
梦么，是梦么？  
比梦境更梦境，比真实更真实。

弱水三千，但取一瓢饮。无数次的错肩而过，终于换来人潮中的一次回眸。那么这一次，抓住你的手，就绝对不松开。月光中，两人的手十指交错，在地上连成了同一片影子。  
如果，我需要有什么回应的话，也只能说……我只有这一辈子，也只会爱上你一个人。  
少年在屋顶将身体摆成一个“大”字躺开。“能在屋顶看樱花是多自在的事啊……和你……”  
“真是好看。”後半句就当没听到了，女孩伸指出去，随意地点着飘过的樱花瓣，“喂，冬狮郎，明天我要去白哉家赏樱！我记得他的院子里有棵很大的樱花树！”  
“哈，朽木府还要特意种樱花么？……有朽木白哉的千本樱，一年四季都能赏啊……话说回来还真是方便……”少年挑起冰眉。  
“哼。别忘了我也行阿……要不要试试看？”夏梨嘴角扬起，随手抽出一半斩魄刀来，“散落吧……”  
“喂喂……”

\- 全剧终 -


	39. 番外《Silent clue》

《Silent clue》

※死神同人‖CP：白梨‖原作风‖HE  
※《弱水照藤花》番外‖写于2009年11月19日

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

所谓太平也不外如是。流魂街一片安详，静灵廷里也是各司其职，很难令人想起就在不到一月前，护廷十三番还由于追杀所谓的叛徒日番谷冬狮郎而闹得飞沙走石，天昏地暗。  
现在，日番谷已经走了。他的王族身份得到证实，为了不拖累被扣押的假面军团，他答应条件继位，前往王族所在的世界。从那时起，刚刚过去几天，音讯全无。这也是当然的吧，要切断与尸魂界一切联系。  
“呐，夏梨。”乱菊将女孩桌上的文件扫到一边，拿出袋子里的点心。自打日番谷走後，她总时不时来十三番队转一圈，然後给夏梨带一些好吃的。尽管现在的十番队队长还空缺中，但乱菊学会了将队务交给第三席，所以依然有很充裕的时间去流魂街买吃的。  
“新年的时候，跟我去神社吧。”  
夏梨拿起一块樱桃酥饼，很不客气地塞进嘴里。新年么，一起去神社听钟和祈福也算是历来的风俗了。她也不是不明白，乱菊想陪着自己，免得自己一个人的时候总会胡思乱想。而毫不隐瞒地说，每次她总免不了的会想起日番谷。那感觉简直如溺水一般令人无法逃脱。事实上，夏梨一直试着给自己找很多工作来做，尽量不给自己留下什么思考的时间，就是想避免这件事发生。  
就算是“去很远的地方工作”，也阻止不了思念。它们正融进呼吸和血液一般地自然发生着，只要夏梨有那么一丝一毫的疏忽，就会趁虚而入，藤蔓一般疯长，抑止不能。夏梨有时会想，再这样下去一定会死掉。  
女孩子伸手揉了揉额角。“非常抱歉乱菊小姐……但是我跟游子说好了要回现世的。”  
现在的自己，还有一半是属于现世的。且不管是大半还是小半，这种事情不会因为什么人在，或者什么人不在了就改变。更何况，即使某人还在自己也未必就会留在这里。  
“这样也好，多陪陪你的家人吧。”  
有人陪伴，总好过独享那些难以填平的思念和哀伤。乱菊心想，自己应该是明白她的，因为自己也曾这般的思念于人。只是差异在于，那个时候银是自己的敌人，而日番谷与夏梨则并不存在这种矛盾。现在夏梨至少还有家人，可那时的自己却再无依靠。唯一的依靠消失于破旧纸门外的寒风冷雪。简直是要命的悲怆。  
乱菊灰蓝的眸盯着女孩，过了那么几秒钟，也许只是几秒钟，她将视线移到窗外。那些树木的枝桠都冷清了下来，昭示着这是一年之中最为寒冷的季节。她想起即将到来的那个喧嚣节日。  
“夏梨，神社的那些风车阿，又该拿掉了。”  
她想起第一次写风车的那个时候还在跟那个人说着不分开；第二次写风车，什么都没说可是什么都明白；而现在的自己早已成了那人的妻子。那架写有自己和银的名字的风车，那些写有很多人很多名字的风车，都会被悄悄拿开，从人们的视线中消失。带走所有明白的和不明白的，告人的和不可告人的，心声。  
“诶，还没有撤掉么？”那可是夏夜祭的时候被人们插上的，而现在马上就要到新年了。  
“不会的。因为那是代表祝福的愿望，所以人们在夏夜祭结束後就建起木棚来遮挡雨雪。所以到现在也还保留着。不过又要到新年了，需要那些地方来挂祈福的布条了。”  
“这样阿。”  
本以为它们早已不在了。如果是这样，那……

说者无心听者有意。于是这天晚上，夏梨请了假，悄悄溜出了静灵廷。本来，她不想再去鲤伏山的神社了，因为有种情绪，在看见那一片山麓，那神社檐角的时候会不自觉地挑动。那个地方曾经埋葬了她最泣不成声的过往，她本不想去再度感受那种锥心刺骨的痛感。可鬼使神差的，她决定再去看一眼自己当初写的风车。  
那第四片扇叶上，写着“日番谷冬狮郎”的风车。  
突然想起，当初那双绿眸飘向扇叶的时候，突如其来的风起，于是哪一个名字都没有被看清。曾经惋惜过，却又因怕被看见而矛盾不已。现在想来，冷静的去想一想，是否像这样最终没有被看到才是最好的结局。否则，那个人离开的时候，是要更加的犹豫和难过吧。  
长长台阶沿山而上。夏梨放缓脚步感受自己的再次踏足。仿佛还有着一个谁，就走在自己身边，并肩而行一如曾经。终于见到那片红云一般的风车。在明暗不定的烛火中，或停或转。一眼就能看见那些木棚，很简单，却从夏日一直守护这些风车到此时。  
守护着人们最美好的愿望。  
可是它们不会再守护下去了，是这样吧。那么我来。让我来。  
夏梨还清晰记得自己曾怎样穿越熙攘的人群，想在被日番谷发现之前插好风车，却被突然出现的那人吓一大跳。她径直走到自己当初挤去的那个架子旁。盼顾间，惊觉自己的那架风车不见了。本该就在那里的，却消失了。取而代之的，是另一架红色的风车。  
它占据了本属于她的祝福。

夏梨愣愣站在那里，一时不知道该心惊还是唏嘘。是被拿走了么。有意或者无意的。所以一直没有得到神明的庇佑，所以让两个人天各一方了。是这样的么。那是迷信可她无法不去这么想。  
她的目光突然停留在那架新的风车上，那扇叶转动起来，弧光引起了她的注意。夏梨凑近了些仔细端详。她发现了些许微妙的地方。红色的纸，尽管看上去没有什么差别，可是在刚才的那一刹那，反射过的光线仿佛带着金属的光泽。是不同的纸质。  
而且……  
她伸手将风车从架上取了下来。仔细看来，这架风车，与其说是在夏夜祭时候领来的，倒不如说更像是，单独做的。大小略有差异，甚至边上还能看出裁剪的痕迹。她轻轻捻过风车的扇叶，那上面空空如也。她翻来覆去的看。  
与这里陈列的任何一架风车都不同，一个名字都没写哪怕是当事者自己。  
地点丝毫不差，和当初自己安置风车的地方相比。简直就是拿走了自己的，然後在原地放上了这一架。

是你吧。  
突然间就有这样的想法闯进脑海。夏梨觉得，事实就该是这样。那个人记得自己的风车放在哪里，但是又不能真的写上谁的名字，更不能真的留下什么内容。所以只能自己做一架风车，什么都不写，用缄默去表达全部的言辞。然後拿走原本的那架。好像交换什么信物一样，将两个人的风车交换。  
是这样的吧。  
夏梨抬起头。天空开始飘落轻柔的雪。她伸手，雪瓣落入掌心，如谁的发般轻盈柔软。那些雪白的颜色在风中沿着一道斜斜的线不规则降落。没有记这是今冬第几场雪，但她看见满眼红色的风车，扇叶写着满满祝福，都开始缓缓，缓缓的转起来。然後是自己手里，一片空白的这一架。它们无声，却晕染了所有的视线。  
所谓情缘交缠，风吹不尽。  
夏梨拿着风车，在一瞬间觉得自己手中的是全世界。  
是一场交换思念。  
且不管是不是错觉，纵然是错觉，也让我骗一骗自己。以为这是你给我留下的，最不可言说的留白。  
女孩拿着风车，低头沿来路返回。说不清她究竟站了多久，直到地面已经铺开一层薄薄的白色。她瘦削的身影渐渐消失在山林的转角处，身後清清浅浅留下一串脚印。冬日的雪纷扬落下，喧嚣不停。  
如果我碰巧没有懂，那就只能错过了。但即然我已经这样认为了，那就不客气地收下了，日番谷冬狮郎。  
我已经决定了，这一次，由我来守护。

等到夏梨的身影消失在一片雪雾中，神社後面的两个人才露出头来。  
“拿走了？”猿柿日世里探出半个身子看了看刚才女孩停留的那个地方。她眯了眯眼，仔细辨认着那片红色。  
另一个人轻轻扣了扣自己的帽子，却掩不住帽沿下露出的金发，正是与日世里一同频繁往来于两个世界的平子真子。若非两人都是队长级别的死神，还真别想瞒得过敏锐的夏梨。  
“好险，要不是咱们刚好早到一点，真不知道怎么跟她要回这个。”他扬了扬手，指尖捏住的那架红色风车，兀自转个不停。  
“白痴阿你，就如实报告说被拿走了，秃子。”  
“他怎么突然想起来要这个……还让咱们这顿好找。”平子挠了挠头，然後将风车举起来。那旋转的风车在他眼前慢慢停下，“日番谷冬狮郎”这几个字刚好停在他鼻尖处。  
这就是理由了吧。全部，也是唯一的理由。  
最後给自己找一个纪念的机会。  
“走了，秃子。”日世里最後望了一眼夏梨消失的方向，转身离开，她踢踏着脚下的雪地，声线淡然却坚定地穿透这一片雪雾，“就告诉那小子，该拿走的，已经被拿走了。”

\- END -


End file.
